The Golden Shifter
by Peach Kebab
Summary: Aella was a shape shifter. The last of her kind with her family killed and village burned. Since then she had wandered until she finds a company of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. When she joins Thorin's company at Gandalf's request, she didn't think that she'd fall for a brooding dwarf king. ThorinXOC please fav/follow and review! (Click it, you know you want too!) x
1. Prologue Back Story

**New story! Never really know how to start these things but hey! THanks for clicking on this and I hope you like what you read and will continue to read this story! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue/Backstory**

* * *

Aella was alone. She had been since she was nine years old. Her family had been hunted down and killed but she managed to escape the fire and the arrows that engulfed their home. Since then she had wandered, avoiding civilisation if she could and chose to live with the forest. She hadn't been a human since before the attack as she found no need to. She could shift into any beast she chose to and had once even transformed into a dragon to escape a very tricky situation. But after that she had stayed as one form. A wolf that was only slightly smaller than a warg but twice as strong if she chose to be. That was why she was being hunted after all, her family were shifters and she was the only one left.

Of course, she remembered the attack with the scene playing out in her head most nights, haunting her. But so did her hunters and they knew she was still out there, still shifting and still living.

So she lived alone, staying majorly as the large wolf but as it is with most shifters, her physical traits stayed with her no matter what form she took. Her colouring was always flapjack gold which shone no matter what light she was in, and her eyes were a deep emerald green that were always bright and enticing. Aella had heard of other shifters that could not control there beast form, one of them being her brother who was killed before the attack on the rest of her family. But she could control it, she was still the same spirit underneath her many different skins

She had been in that forest for a couple of years now and all the other beasts knew she was different and so respected her. On countless occasions Aella had protected that area of the forest (and all its residents) from evil creatures that chose to kill and destroy without reason. But that only put her in more danger,the orcs knew who she was and also wanted her dead because they could not travel through that forest without encountering her, which meant in a quick death for them no matter how big their pack. She was a force to be reckoned with and was incredibly hard to kill, but her breed were slowly decreasing and she now knew of no other shifter in middle earth.

So there she stood, on a tall rock feature looking down at the forest that she had made her home. Her soft golden fur waving gently in the breeze as all her senses tingled. Not long ago had she taken out another pack of wargs and was still suffering from the wounds they had inflicted. Even though there were seven wargs against her, she was only nursing two cuts. One that had come very close to her left eye and the second was a much longer deeper cut that slid from her left shoulder to the underside of her belly, tearing the fur slightly.

She was just about to turn away from the edge of her lookout when she heard them. A group of fourteen she decided and luckily for her, not orc or human. But something else, something she did not recognize. Although they sounded jolly enough she was not prepared to risk the lives of the animals that looked up to her and so made her way down to where the group was traveling, making sure she kept in the shadows to hide her golden glow.

* * *

**So here's my new story! I know this was a bit dull but I never know how to start them. So Aella is my character and basically here's her back story. I was thinking about making this a Thorin/OC story but I'm not too sure yet! This is going to basically tell the story of her traveling with the company and helping them along the journey. Feedback is always appreciated so please follow, favorite and leave a review on what you think I should improve on. Plus constructive criticism is amazing and I'd love for ideas on what you think should happen. Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read this story! xx**

**P.S The characters name is Aella and it means 'whirlwind' in Greek - it's pronounced like A-la**


	2. Protector

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! It means a lot to me! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 2 - Protector**

* * *

Aella watched the company from the shadows drinking in every ounce of their exterior and even some of their thoughts and feelings. They were a strange group and she noted that they were majorly dwarves even though she knew very little about the dwarven race. However there was a smaller man there who looked slightly uncomfortable and bewildered by his situation. He was riding his pony alongside a very tall man. A wizard. There was something familiar about him and Aella couldn't help but think that she recognized him. Her emerald eyes traveled over the wizard to his face and that's when he saw her. Aella had grown bold and her bright golden shoulders were now exposed, as soon as their eyes met she retreated knowing that he was now aware of her presence. The wizard simply smiled slightly at the wary expression that had spread itself on to the wolf's face and then continued his conversation with Bilbo.

Aella followed silently along side the company until it became dark. She had grown curious and her instincts told her that they were not there to hunt her. The wizard had been the only one to see her and his eyes kept finding hers and acknowledging her. She began to get lost in thought about where she knew the wizard from when his voice reminded her that she must stay alert.

"We can make camp here tonight Thorin it is quite safe in this part of the wood." The dwarf circled his pony round to meet the wizards. "How can you be sure? How can you know there won't be an orc pack waiting for us?" The dwarf was clearly stubborn and spoke with a deep commanding voice. Aella simply watched intently from the shadows and was once again surprised when the wizard glanced at her before continuing with his reason. "Thorin, orc packs rarely come near these woods anymore and when they do they do not get very far. These woods have a protector, of sorts, and she has followed us all day and is currently watching us right now."

At this the whole company looked around almost comically but none of them found the wolf. "A _girl_? If she is the protector of these woods and has followed us all day then how come we have not seen her? And if she protects the forest from orcs or any form of outsider then why has she not attacked us?" "Well she is a girl of sorts. In fact she is a type of shifter one of the few that remain in this world. I knew her when she was young and she has not attacked because she is willing to help and protect you. Her name is Aella and she will show herself if and when she wants to. However you will not recognize her as she is not in human form but that of a large wolf, just smaller then a warg but twice as strong. If you want to stay alive I would advise you trust me, and do not get on her bad side like by trying to hunt her down."At this the whole company went quiet but still glanced around warily. Thorin rolled his eyes slightly and gave a sharp nod to the rest of the company.

* * *

Soon there was a fire up and the dwarves were mumbling slightly among themselves whilst looking around for the wolf. Aella was laying down in the shadows watching the fire crackle and flick. Her senses started to shut down but they sharply started up when one of the younger dwarves started calling out for her.

"Aella? Aella are you there?" The dwarf cooed whilst clicking his fingers and tongue. "Stop it Kili do you really think that she's going to come to you if you call her like a dog?" Another dwarf elbowed Kili in the ribs. "But Fili, she is a dog." At this Aella rolled her eyes "No Kili, she's a shifter and at the moment a wolf that is big enough for you to ride. You should respect her as Gandalf said she's only going to reveal herself if she wants to... although it would be pretty cool."

Aella continued to watch the company and stayed awake way into the night. The dwarves had changed night shift and it was currently Fili and Kili's turn to 'watch over the camp' although all they seemed to be doing was chatting about how they were going to get Aella to reveal herself.

She was almost thinking about just walking up to them right there and then but something caught her scent. A warg. That's when she remembered that one of the seven wargs that she had fought the day before had slunked off before Aella could end its life. Luckily it was only one but it was close, so close in fact that it was watching the company from the other side of the fire.

The warg let out a low growl which finally alerted the brothers on night watch to shout at the others to get up. But they were too late, it was already running towards the young princes and was closing in on them fast. The dwarves screamed and scrambled around for their weapons but they had no need to. Aella had sprung into action and was hurtling towards the warg, her paws pounding the ground as she ran and let out a thunderous growl which managed to distract the warg from the princes.

Aella lept at the warg hitting it hard and landed on top of it. The warg managed to push her off and they began circling each other growling and clawing. Eventually Aella sprung herself at the warg clawing at its shoulders and they fell to the floor. Aella rolled on top and sharply bit the wargs throat to whilst it clawed and kicked at her sides weakly until its body went limp. Aella gave the warg one last growl as the light faded from its eyes and the wildness from hers. She stood triumphantly over the body and looked around at the company that were staring at her, frozen in their fighting stances.

It was Fili and Kili who broke the silence by arguing over whose fault it was that they didn't spot the warg before it was a danger but they instantly fell silent when Aellas emerald eyes whipped around to glare at them. She slowly padded towards them not leaving their gaze which made the brothers fidget uncomfortably and grip their weapons tighter as if they were preparing to be pounced on. Instead though when Aella stopped infront of them she gave them a quick nuzzle (or headbutt depending on how you take a wolf rubbing its head against your belly quite forcefully) and trotted off into the shadows leaving the company to gawp at the warg and in the direction that the beautiful golden wolf had traveled.

* * *

**Okay I'm not to happy about this chapter and really it's just a filler but I hope you liked it anyway. I know there wasn't much Thorin but this isn't going to be a 'they fall in love as soon as they meet' it'll be a bit more complex but please hold tight and stick with it! Sorry if the chapters a bit short hopefully they'll be longer in the future. ****Feedback is always appreciated so please follow, favorite and leave a review on what you think I should improve on. Plus constructive criticism is amazing and I'd love for ideas on what you think should happen. Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read this story! xx**


	3. Wolfback Riding

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! It means a lot to me! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 3 - Wolfback Riding**

* * *

"Wait!" Aella stopped walking away from the camp but did not turn around to greet the voice "What you did back there was... well... thank you. Without you I could've lost one of the members of my company or one of my nephews. Oh let me introduce everyone: This is Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Gandalf the Grey and Mr Bilbo Baggins. And... and I was wondering if you could change form... into a human for a while." Thorin's deep but uncertain voice broke through the silence of the forest.

The company could still just about see the golden glow that emanated of the wolf and they all watched in stunned silence when Aella turned around slowly and padded back to camp not leaving Thorin's gaze. The dwarves parted for the wolf and created a path for her towards their king, watching her soft flapjack fur wave and ripple as her powerful muscular body moved through them.

The wolf was incredibly close to Thorin when it stopped walking but he still backed away slightly wary of the large wolf and her intense green eyes. There was a long pause before anything was said and when the voice came from the wolf everyone's breath hitched.

"No."

Thorin's eyes grew wide in shock along with all the other dwarves which just made Gandalf chuckle and Bilbo to come out from behind the wizard's robe to get a better look.

"You.. you can talk?" "Yes I can talk, good observation" The wolf now sounded slightly sarcastic but her voice was strong and confident, like a female version of Thorin's; it practically dripped with importance. It took Thorin a short while to compose himself before he continued. "Well, as a King I command you to change form into a human or whatever form I desire in the future."

"No."

Her answer even more blunt than before but this just angered and his temper started to rise. "As a King you have to obey -" He couldn't even finish his command before the wolfs head was closer then before, staring him down "You are not my King. I will not shift for you, I only shift for myself and I'm quite comfortable like this thank you." Thorin started to splutter but instead shot a dirty look at his nephews who were quietly sniggering about the situation. Aella turned her back on Thorin and went to lie down by the fire letting the breeze gently flow through her hair. Her eyes stayed open and at that everyone took it as a signal that the show was over and it was time for them to go back to their bedrolls.

* * *

"Everyone up, we move out in thirty minutes" Thorin's voice boomed across the camp and he was answered with the groans of still half asleep dwarves. Slowly they got up and went around their business. Except for the two princes who still lay next to each other sound asleep. Aella padded across the camp towards them, well aware of the dwarves that were still staring at her in awe. She stood over the dwarves her body creating a shadow over their bodies. She tried gently kicking them but they still didn't stir. So instead she resorted to licking both their faces which ended up with the princes laughing uncontrollably on the floor at each other and Kili was even brave enough to ruffle Aella's fur.

"Good morning to you too!" Kili said heartily when him and his brother walked past Aella grinning. She didn't quite know what to do, so instead she watched the dwarves scurry around the camp collecting things whilst trying to eat the leftover stew. Bombur had offered her some but she turned it down, not really feeling very hungry. She was contently lying by the dying fire when a shrill voice silenced everyone.

"Thorin! Thorin we've lost one of the ponies!" Ori ran back into the camp his face flustered from his discovery. "What?!" Thorin shouted angrily at the young dwarf "I think the Warg killed it before it attacked last night!" At this everyone stared aat the dead warg that was still lying in the middle of the camp. "Damn" Aella muttered. "Well who's was it?" Dori asked the dwarf. "Kili's."

At this everyone looked at Kili who just stared at the floor, his mother had given him that pony when he was little, I mean sure it was only a pony but it was close to his heart. "You'll have to double up with Fili." Thorin said a bit too unsympathetically. "That won't be necessary..." Aella said to Thorin whilst looking at Kili "You can ride me if you want. I mean if it's not too much trouble." At this Kili's face lit up whilst Thorin's went slightly sour.

"That would be great! Thanks I don't really like riding with my brother anyway!" Kili was back to his cheery self even if Fili was elbowing him, although he was laughing too. "Right well, we've got ten minutes before we leave." The dwarves all went back to what they were doing leaving Aella to walk over to the two brothers.

* * *

"Wolf or pony you choose." Aella said to the dwarf, implying that she would shift for him which got her a jealous look from Thorin. "Oh wolf definitely! So, um will I need anything? Oh my god this is cool!" Kili was almost beaming and couldn't control his excitement. Aella just simply shook her head at him and laid down, signaling for him to climb onto her back. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. The rest of the company were watching from on top of their ponies. Kili gingerly stwung one leg over and sat down lightly. His fingers ran through Aella's shining gold fur and took two handfuls of it to hold on. In one swift movement she stood up bringing Kili with her. He grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded to Thorin to signal that they could move out.

Aella watched them file out in twos and when Fili and his pony started to move forward she decided that they'd walk with them at the back but was interrupted with a light kick in the ribs. "Mush!" Kili said pointing forward but when Aella just turned her head around to look at him he stopped "Sorry!" He said still smiling trying to brush off his brothers laughter. Aella walked forward to join Fili's pony in line and was greeted by a chuckling Fili who was still wiping tears away from his eyes.

The three of them chatted away and Aella was quite enjoying the journey even if it was a bit weird having a dwarf on top, but she didn't mind really. What she did mind was the constant glances Thorin kept giving her, like he didn't trust her. But she was always brought back to the brothers with their constant questions. Kili was currently braiding some of her fur and he kept exclaiming how soft and beautiful was, even if it was a similar colour to his brothers.

"So, Aella. What's the biggest animal that you've ever shifted to?" Fili asked from his pony, which looked rather bored of just plodding along. "Umm, well I did become a dragon once." At this the rest of the company's conversations stopped and they all listened to her intently, Thorin giving her a particular untrusting glare. "A Dragon! Wow, could you fly?" Kili asked "Yes." "Could you breath fire?" Nori asked "Yes." Aella looked around for the next question, it was like rapid fire. "Did you destroy and kill, and were you in control of yourself?" Thorin's deep voice cut off anyone that had tried to ask a question and he gave Aella a long cold stare. But she just replied spitefully "My hunters had captured me, it was my last resort otherwise I would have died. And yes I could control it. But if you mean destroy like Smaug did then no, I am still the same soul I did what I had to do to survive, no innocents suffered."

They spent a while in silence, all a bit shocked of how Aella talked to Thorin, and they were still getting over the fact that she could talk bearing in mind her current form. But the silence was ended by Kili yabbering on about something to Fili instantly brightnening Aella's mood and spurring the others back into conversation.

* * *

**Okay hear me out: I know it sounds dumb that she can talk when she's not a human but it would be really hard for me to write if she couldn't and I thought it would be okay because she's not like Beorn because she can control her animal form, and Smaug can talk! I started this off as a ThorinxOC story and I know it's starting to sound like a KilixOC one because theres much more 'bondage' but I just wanted to establish a strong friendship with her and Fili and Kili. Thorin will start to feature more in the next couple of chapters anyway because at the moment he's just a bit jealous. ****Feedback is always appreciated so please follow, favorite and leave a review on what you think I should improve on. Plus constructive criticism is amazing and I'd love for ideas on what you think should happen. Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read this story! xx**


	4. Races, Trolls and a Golden Dragon

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! It means a lot to me! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 4 - Races, Trolls and a Golden Dragon**

* * *

Aella was beginning to doze off whilst they were just plodding along. Why had she agreed to do this? She should be protecting the forest not wandering around with a dwarf on her back. Oh well, at least the two she was talking to where friendly enough. And with all the dwarves rhyming names it was easy enough for her to remember who was who.

She hadn't slept properly in ages as she was always taking the night shift for the forest and was now expected to do so for the company. At best she got a couple of hours but as a wolf that was all that was needed to keep her going throughout the day. Except today she felt like she could doze off any minute with the slow pace that they were traveling and the soothing feeling of Kili braiding her golden fur. She needed some adrenaline, she needed to hunt something or at least go for a good run. Thankfully it wasn't long before her wish came true.

"Kili, Fili scout ahead for a place to camp." Thorin's deep voice rumbled over the train of dwarves to the back and reached Aella's ears. Her head instantly rose from where it had been hanging and her ears twitched around in anticipation.

They separated off from the group and Fili kicked his pony into a trot to pass the company and then a canter t start to gain ground and distance away from them. Aella just stopped and stood in a powerful stance. Her eyes watching Fili canter off. Kili looked down slightly warily and lightly nudged her sides.

"Aella? Aella we're meant to scout ahead with Fili why have you stopped? Come on we need to go me and Fili always race to see who can go the fastest and he's winning." Kili asked cautiously, Aella took note of what he said and slowly bought her front end down as if she was at the start of a proper Olympic race. "Race? Well we can't let him win then can we? Hold on tight, and I mean tight." She waited for Kili to grab more of her fur and to wrap his legs around her middle a bit more. Then in oe swift movement she lept from the ground into a run slowly accelerating even more and startling the other ponies as they flashed past.

It was one of those moments that should've been in slow motion so that you could see the startled expression of the rest of the company and the way Aella's fur rushed backwards. They were now traveling so fast that they barely touched the floor, all of Aellas muscles working and flowing together, Kili rocking back and forth on her back whilst he hooted merrily. They were gaining on Fili like crazy because Aella was running at almost double his ponies speed. When they caught up and were running alongside the other pair Kili flashed Fili a cheeky grin before slightly nudging Aella to run even faster which she easily complied to.

Soon enough they found a small abandoned farm house and Aella slowed down to a trot. Fili quickly joined them and after a while of the brothers panting they decided that this would be an idyllic place to camp for the night. So they made their way back to the company at a leisurely canter to fill them in on the farmhouse.

"Did you find a place to camp or were you to busy larking about?" Thorin glared at the brothers but even more so at Aella. Why did he hate her so much? The boys didn't seem to notice though "Yes uncle, there's an abandoned farmhouse not to far from here that would be perfect to make camp in." Fili answered calmly with a small smile. Kili was to busy grinning stupidly to himself "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

"Bombur get something cooking. Fili and Kili, you'll look after the ponies." The two princes groaned but got up anyway. They slowly walked off to watch the ponies leaving Aella alone. They were friendly enough and seemed to be the only members of the group to be brave enough to talk to her, everyone else seemed to just glare at her, or in Bilbo's case be too scared to look her in the eye.

"Aella would you join me and Thorin over her please?" Gandalfs voice stole her from her thoughts and beckoned her over to where the two important characters where discussing something important. "Ugh, why does she have to come over here?" Thorin said but instantly looked at his feet as if he was hiding something. "Because I trust her that's why. Now Thorin do not leave this ruined house until the morning do you understand me. Seeing as you will not listen to me and realize that it would be best to move on, you must not leave this area, I did not give you that key for nothing." "I did not realize it was yours to keep." Thorin replied quickly, why was he so stubborn? Aella just watched from the side, her eyes switching between the two as they argued like she was watching a tennis match.

Eventually Gandalf snapped and turned to Aella "Look after them whilst I'm gone, will you?" "I promise" Gandalf instantly remembered how loyal the girl was and so nodded to her, knowing that the dwarves were in safe hands and were certainly not going to die. Aella just nodded firmly and watched Gandalf storm off much to Bilbo's surprise. Aella was just going to go back to her spot by the fire when Thorin cut her off.

"Miss Aella? I'm sorry if I was harsh to you. I shouldn't of underestimated your ability and I shouldn't have tried to force you to shift. I hope we can start over." Thorin nodded awkwardly and shuffled away leaving Aella to go back to her spot by the fire.

Bilbo had just been given the task of taking Fili and Kili their dinner when Aella felt it. Something was wrong, very wrong. She cursed to herself and tried to use all her supersonic senses to pin it down. An orc pack about ten minutes away. _Great, I am sorry Gandalf but duty calls, I mean I won't be long nothing could possibly go wrong, right?_

"Are you okay lass?" Bofur asked from across camp. "Yes, although I must take my leave, I'll be back soon so don't go doing anything stupid." She looked to Thorin when she said that. "Why must you go? You heard Gandalf he wants you here." Thorin asked without looking up from his sword. "Duty calls. Orc pack." And with that she ran off chasing her nose towards the orcs.

* * *

She lay down on the mini battle field after brawling with the orcs. Five wargs and four orcs. She was nursing a cut on her shoulder and she had pulled out an arrow in her back leg. Luckily her body healed quickly so it was no biggie. Aella had been gone no longer than half an hour at that point and was thinking about taking a short rest. But yet again her instincts told that the dwarves were in trouble.

_God, do I not even get a minutes rest? What have they gotten into now? I've only been gone half an hour!_

Making her way back to the camp she found it was empty and she could hear voices a short distance away. Making her way cautiously towards the camp her ears pricked and adrenaline ran thorugh her veins. When she edged towards the firelight she saw something that she would never forget. Half of the company were tied up in bags whilst the other half were tied to a large spit that was slowly turning over a fire. Bilbo was standing up talking to their captures, three large ugly trolls, but all he seemed to receive was an influx of insults from every dwarf in the vicinity.

_Do I have to do everything around here! Why is the company of the great and noble Thorin Oakenshield so useless!_

But just as she processed that thought, one of the trolls had picked Bombur up and was dangling over his mouth. That's it. Aella lept from the trees growling and biting at the trolls leg, making him through Bombur to the floor and cry out in other trolls lunged for her but she dodged elegantly and somehow managed to corner them even though they were the ones that were attacking her. Once Aella knew that the dwarves were out of the way, all of which were now shouting and cheering at her arrival, she did it. She shifted.

The trolls stopped and stared at her whilst the golden cloud surrounded her, almost intranced by the magic unveiling before them and even the dwarves stopped cheering so they could watch more intently. Her body twisted and grew larger and larger until she was twice the size of the trolls making the dwarves look like ants on the floor.

She had shifted into a dragon.

Aella's golden scales shimmered so brightly that it was almost blinding and the trolls screamed at the new creature before them. Aella bought her head down to look at the three cowering trolls and her emerald eyes glinted menacingly.

"Your time has ended."

Aella's voice was loud, deeper and much more deadly then it normally was. And with that Aella unleashed her fury in flames that turned the trolls to ash in front of them. However, her power didn't last long and the light started to fade from her eyes, and her body once again started to shift. But this time back to her normal state, a human girl. Although as her body shifted back to human form she swung from side to side a bit and collapsed in a heap on the floor, just as Gandalf arrived.

* * *

**Okay, I know that Aella being able to turn into a dragon is pretty overpowered but I've made it so that if she uses her power to become things like that it could be life threatening. I don't know if you guys have watched the film Paul? But if you have it's like at the end when Graham gets shot and Paul uses his power to take on the injury which could kill him. Anyway it's not a cop out and she certainly wont be using it very often. Plus I promise that there will be more Thorin in future updats but I'm trying to get across the fact that he's jealous of her power and her growing friendship with his nephews. I know this chapter was a bit dull and took a while to get going (if it even did) but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. **

**Feedback is always appreciated so please follow, favorite and leave a review on what you think I should improve on. Plus constructive criticism is amazing and I'd love for ideas on what you think should happen. Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read this story! xx**


	5. The Devil and The Angel

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! It means a lot to me! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 5 - The Devil and The Angel**

* * *

"Aella!" the company all shared worried shouts as they watched her fall to the ground. As she fell she felt herself start to fall unconscious and her world was traveling slower than she was, shaking her as she collapsed on the ground. The last thing she saw before her eyelids closed was the group of dwarves furiously writhe around in their sacks and the screams of the dwarves echoing around her.

Gandalf hurriedly ran to the girl that was lying on the floor, after helping Bilbo out of his sack. He knelt down beside her muttering to himself. She was loyal to a fault and kept her promise to protect them, even if it meant severely harming herself.

In human form her skin was lightly tanned and her golden hair fell to halfway down her back. Her green eyes stayed bright and full of hope and light. She was fairly curvy but was not chunky, her figure was perfect and feminine. But the life that was normally in her body was not there, the glow that would normally emanate from her hair was dull, and her eyes were closed shielding her emerald orbs from the outside was wearing a plain white dress which had been torn and dirtied over time, but still managed to be beautiful.

"What, in Durins name, was_ that_?!" Thorin appeared at the wizards side looking particularly shaken up by the event. He eyed Aella warily almost disbelieving that the small, beautiful girl was capable of such force and power, not only as the dragon but also as the wolf.

"That, Thorin was a sign of loyalty, bravery and sacrifice. You have no idea how life threatening what she just did was for herself, and all to protect you. She is not like other shifters, she is different. While most others can only transform into one form she can shift into anything she desires, but an animal such as a dragon is severely dangerous for her. It just shows that you should never underestimate people."

Thorin stood, his eyes glazing over in sadness as he remembered how his home was taken from him. She was dangerous yes, and her power was beyond belief but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Why had she done what she did if it meant she could possibly die? Was it to prove a point, or was it because she was genuinely trying to help? Either way the dragon that she had become was too similar to Smaug, and how could he know that she was in full control? There were too many questions, and it almost angered Thorin that she had chosen to become a dragon when she knew the tale of his people.

His brooding was cut short though by a series of quick breaths from Aella that shock her whole was like watching someone have a nightmare, but after a short while her eyes opened drearily to meet Gandalf's. The wizard simply placed a hand to her forehead and her breathing returned to normal, like her soul was given life again. The rest of the company had gathered around the girl, all with shocked or concerned expressions on their faces whilst they watched the scene play out.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked around at all the shocked faces, but her body was only just beginning to regain energy.

"Gandalf what happened? Is everyone alright?" Aella asked hurriedly suddenly concerned that something bad had happened to one of the company members.

"Thanks to you lass, we're all perfectly fine, with only a few scratches here and there." Bofur smiled at her reassuringly and so she laid her head back on the floor.

Gandalf began to explain what had happened to her as he had seen the whole thing from a nearby rock. She had in fact stolen his thunder and shown him up, but at the moment all that mattered was that she was okay. But she stopped listening to Gandalf when she noticed Dwalin and Balin comforting what seemed to be a scared Thorin.

* * *

When Gandalf finished his report on what happened, Aella nodded lazily and attempted to stand up, but just ended up stumbling into the crowd of dwarves. Almost every arm of the company went to stabalize her and after a short time of regaining her balance she walked off away from the group and back to camp.

_It wasn't meant to be like this. They weren't supposed to see me like this. Why did I have to be stupid and become a dragon?! A dragon of all things! Really Aella that was definitely not brave or clever. You could have stayed a wolf and freed some of the dwarves to help you. Or gone looking for Gandalf. But no you had to become a dragon, knowing full well that you might die and if you survive they'll see you like this. Why did you have to put your life on the line for the sake of a royal dwarf and his company? It's not as if you're in love with them!_

But as she thought the word love, an image of Thorin came into her head. He was certainly stubborn and proud but so was she, and he did look ridiculous tied up in his sack. Aella laughed a little at the vague memory of the dwarves being in sacks and wriggling around like worms. Aella stood up from the log she was sat on and walked into the middle of the camp. With her back facing the trolls camp, she didn't notice Thorin, who was stood there watching her sadly from the treeline. She gave one last sigh, flicked her golden hair over her shoulders and morphed back into a wolf. The Aella that the company was used to.

Aella didn't really talk for the rest of the night. Usually she'd be laughing and joking along with the lads, but not tonight. Tonight she lay out of the firelight alone, staring into the night sky and watching the stars flicker with joy.

Aella's heart galloped across the skies that night, back to her home and her family. And she wondered if they missed her as much as she missed them.

Her home and family had been taken from her, much like Thorin's. She knew the grief and turmoil he must've faced and at least he's trying to do something about it. Aella had made a new life for herself in the forest taking up the role of the protector, that's where she belonged now. So she decided within herself that, if Thorin would let her, that she'd join their quest and help them take back their home. The forest would manage fine without her, the main reason the orcs came their anymore was to hunt her down anyway, so in effect she'd be leading them away from her home.

"Aella. Can I speak with you?" Thorin's voice slipped into her thoughts, and she lazily turned her head to look at him before nodding. She assumed he'd sit down next to her but instead he walked away from her and the camp, indicating for her to follow.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Thorin asked, surpriseing Aella when he turned around to face her "Why did you shift to save us, when the very thing you shifted into could've killed you?"

"Umm, I don't know, instinct really. I'm quite impulsive. I mean it was stupid of me, yes but it saved you lot from yet another tricky situation." Aella started to jest at the end to lighten the mood, and she was rewarded with a small smile pulling at Thorin's lips.

"I don't want you to put yourself in that much danger, you are special Aella. Not just to me but to the world, I know that even in your short time with us you have already made some good friends." There was a long pause in the conversation then. _Did he just say I was special to him?! Oh god what have you gotten yourself into. Oh well, let's just go with it, it can't end as badly as the troll incident that's for sure._

"Would you... would you shift for me again? I don't want to force you and if you don't want to it's fine but-" "Of course Thorin, anything." _Why did you say 'anything'?! That just sounded seductive, oh well hopefully he'll understand what you meant, but now you have to become anything he asks!"_

"If it's alright, I'd love to see you as a human again. Because before you were unconscious and I was a little... shaken." Thorin's voice wavered slightly at the end, as if he was trying to use a different word to describe 'scared' so he could stay, well Thorin-like.

Aella thought for a moment, and Thorin almost gave up, thinking that she wouldn't and that he'd made a fool of himself. He was just about to utter an apology when Aella stepped back slightly, and stood up, turning into the human girl on the way up.

Her eyes were closed for a moment but they soon opened to reveal her emerald orbs and dark lashes. Aella's golden hair shone lightly and grew brighter when she smiled at Thorin. She stepped forward back to her original place opposite him, and looked at him expectantly.

"Aella... you look beautiful." Thorin breathed and a light blush nestled onto Aella's cheeks "You should become a human more often. I mean not that I don't like you in wolf form because you're stunning then but-" Aella placed a finger lightly to his lips with her other hand cupped his face lightly.

"Hush." She whispered.

_What are you doing Aella! Stop, you'll get yourself into trouble and it'll only end badly for you! How have you fallen for him this easily? Don't get any closer do you hear me Aella? Aella, don't even think about kissing him! _

Aella's consiouns was screaming insults at her, telling her to stop but she couldn't. She knew it was wrong to throw herself at him and that she should play hard to get, but it was so tempting. The devil in her overrode the angel and their faces were now only inches apart.

"Don't say anything Thorin. Im quite impulsive, remember..." Their eyes were beginning to flutter shut and his arm had snaked around her waist, pulling him into her lightly.

_NO AELLA DON'T DO THIS! You've let him put his arm around you, it's inevitable now, he's claiming you! Come to think of it why has he fallen for you so quickly, you're not the most desirable of LADIES?! Oh god, I'm failing, have some will power and self respect!_

Suddenly in the heat of the moment, their lips almost touching. Aella felt something trigger in her mind. Her instincts took over and she stopped moving forward, something wasn't right. She had to go, her home was in danger, she couldn't just lark around here with Thorin - even if he was a dwarf king.

Suddenly her hands went to Thorins chest and she pushed away lightly. Thorin's eyes opened but his face stayed in the same comical position: His head was lightly pushed forward and his lips were slightly pouted. Aella's head flicked from side to side and she stumbled backwards away to Thorin, fear was filling her body and she began so mumble. His arm was no longer around her waist but at his side along with his other.

"I'm... I'm sorry Thorin.. I.. I have to go." And with that Aella turned tail and shot off away from the camp morphing back into a wolf as she ran. Thorin just stood there dumbfounded as to what just happened to him. His brow furrowed and he watched as Aella hurtled away back into the forest towards her home. He shook his head and stood for a while looking around to make sure no one saw the embarrassing interaction of him being rejected. He was particularly looking out for Fili and Kili who would never let him live it down.

Slowly and groggily he walked back to camp, slumping down on a log next to Balin who instantly noticed his annoyed state of emotions.

"Where our saviour?" Balin asked curiously but got a sharp and blunt reply, telling him to drop the topic.

"She had to go." Thorin grunted, with his head balanced on his hand.

* * *

**Okay I know this might have seemed to suddenly move a bit fast between them but in my head Aella wasn't really thinking about what she was doing. The italics is basically her conscious and what she's thinking in her head, and when she shape-shiftes think a mixture of Professor McGonagell turning into a cat and Fiona turning into a ogre/human from Shrek. **

**Feedback is always appreciated so please follow, favorite and leave a review on what you think I should improve on. Plus constructive criticism is amazing and I'd love for ideas on what you think should happen. Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read this story! xx**


	6. Forest Fire and More Orcs

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 900 views! THank you guys so much! Oh my god I'm so happy right now! *hugs***

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! It means a lot to me! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 6 - Forest Fire and More Orcs**

* * *

Aella ran frantically through the trees, her head snapping from side to side as she leapt over protruding roots and tree logs. Her mind had totally forgotten about her time with Thorin and was fully concentrated on the task at hand. As she turned a corner into the woods and scrambled up to the lookout rock she saw the devastation of her forest.

Her eyes grew wide in shock and her fur blew back in the wind. She stared down at the charred trees and followed them to the fire that was engulfing the forest. Quickly her eyes scanned the trees for a sign of who or what had caused it when she saw him.

Azog.

Her body crouched in anger and she growled under her breath. He could not see her but she knew the reason for his visit. He was here to flush her out. But she had also heard of his hatred for Thorin Oakenshield, and she instantly grew worried for him and the company. Azogs pack consisted of over twenty wargs maybe ten of them with riders. Looking down at Azog he screamed something to another orc in black speech and pointed in the direction of the companies camp.

_Surely he didn't know they were there?!_

After barking out his orders Azog rode away from the pack and back to where he came from, leaving the other orcs to do his bidding.

_Coward. Who does he think he is too barge in and burn my homeland? What could he possibly want with me?_

Aella was dragged from her thoughts when she heard the distressed calls of a small deer family being cornered by a warg. Even though they were just deer, she still had to look out for them. It sounded stupid, she wasn't some sort of Snow White animal lover (even if she was in the company of a large amount of dwarves) she just felt the need to protect them. So she did. Aella jumped from the rock and charged towards the warg, gaining its attention with a growl and leapt at it. Her jaws came down upon it's neck causing it to shriek in pain, and shake her off to the side. They then continued to brawl with each other, both clawing and biting at its opponent making such a ruckus Thorin and the company probably could've heard. Aella manager to bite down on the wargs throat again, causing it to fall limp in her mouth but the fire had surrounded her and the flames lit up her golden fur creating dancing shadows as the flames flickered and bit at her ankles.

She tried to back away but was met by a wall of rick, slowly heating up with the flames. A low raspy laugh came from outside the flames, and black speech filled the air around her. She saw the silhouettes of figures in the smoke and quickly tried to look for an exit, the only one being to run through the fire.

"We've got her now!"

"Oh master will be pleased, finally his plan is coming together."

"Then all we need is to use you to kill the dwarves and Erebor will be ours."

The orcs' voices slithered around her and the three figures closed in on her, hopping through the fire. One of the orcs went to reach out for Aella but her legs triggered and she ran to the side, jumping through the fire panting with fear. She heard the orcs' angry shrieks and they shouted at each other in black speech.

* * *

Aella ran through the fire dodging falling trees that landed spraying more fire everywhere. The orange light surrounded her and she looked around to the only place away from the fire. She ran to her rock lookout and tried to jump up the sheer rock wall. She clawed at the surface and managed to pull her weight up. When she was successfully on top of the rock she looked at the fire that continued to rage on around her. It was heading towards the companies camp with more orcs' following its path of destruction.

Aella was just about to leap from the rock to rush back to camp when something hit her shoulder. An orc was standing below her and had buried an arrow deep into her shoulder blade, her warm blood oozing out into her fur staining and clogging it red.

Aella's front half fell to the ground in pain, and a loud yelp escaped her mouth, but she had to fight on otherwise her and the dwarves would die. The orc climbed the rock and went to fly another arrow but rage took over Aella's body and her mind jerked up and forwards to face down the orc. Her normally green eyes turned wild and bloodthirsty as drips of blood fell from her mouth. The orc stumbled back in surprise of her sudden movements and he started to even look fearful. Aella let out an almighty roar at the orc completely alerting the whole forest of her presence. The orc froze in fear as the beast strode towards him menacingly, he let out his final scream which was just as loud as Aella's roar and he let her crunch his body in half and throw it to the fire.

Aella howled to the wind and in the direction of the dwarvish company and stumbled back. The adrenaline and wildness had drained from her body and the pain that the arrow had become too real. She paused for a moment, trying desperately to regain balance and to stay conscious before she staggered off in an attempt to get back to the company and warn them before the orcs got there first.

* * *

The company was startled when they heard a yelp come from the forest that they had traveled to but after a short pause of silence they tried to forget about the pain in the victims voice.

But the terrifying roar could be heard loud and clear from the camp and all the company members stood in fear. The roar was met by an equally loud scream which caused the dwarves to glance around at one another. No word was uttered and they all waited in silence for someone to speak about what they just heard, but another sound got there first. A distant howl came from within the forest and the company filled with dread.

"Is... was that..." Ori asked nervously to the rest of his companions.

"Aella."

Thorin and Gandalf spoke symmetrically and both looked at the rest of the company with sadness.

"We have to help her, whatever happened it sounds awful. Was that her yelp?" Kili asked cautiously and this time only Gandalf answered.

"Yes and it was her roar and howl as well. She will be fine, the howl was for me. Something is wrong, she is alerting us of danger, we have to get out of here."

"But we can't just leave her alone!" Thorin protested angrily to the wizard, although nothing had happened between them he felt the need to protect her and keep her safe. What they had shared was magical to him and the thought of him not being able to have that again was sickening.

"Thorin you must trust me and you must trust her. She will be fine shapeshifters are remarkable they do not die easy. I assure you she will join us again shortly but right now we have to leave. Something more dangerous is clearly coming for us if it caused Aella enough pain for her to yelp like that. Not to mention the anger it must have caused her to create such a roar. Now gather the ponies we must leave immediately."

"We can't we have no ponies! They bolted!" Ori's little voice cut through the crowd but was soon forgotten about when a crashing came from the nearby trees. Everyone picked up their weapons and prepared to defend themselves from an attack.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A sled burst from the treeline and stopped at Gandalf's feet. The ragged man on the sled almost fell off the sled and burst towards Gandalf. Everyone dropped their weapons in confusion when they embraced and started to converse. They learnt that the strange man was called Radagast, and strange he was.

The two wizards separated from the group and conversed quietly between themselves, leaving the dwarves to entertain themselves. But their time was quickly cut short when another howl came from the forest. This time more monstrous than pure and velvety like Aella's was, and much, much closer.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves in these parts? Other than Aella of course." Bilbo stammered to no one in particular.

"Wolf? No that was not a wolf." Bofur replied fearfully, tightening his grip on his weapon and glancing around nervously.

As if on cue two wargs leapt from the shadows towards the company, but neither got far enough to cause anyone harm. Except maybe for Bilbo who was slightly traumatized and so far becoming more and more frazzled from his quest experience. The first warg was shot down by Kili and the second had both Thorin's and Dwalin's weapons come down onto it's skull, instantly killing the foul beast.

"Who diD you tell about your quest other than your kin?!" Gandalf's voice boomed at Thorin and the rest of the company looked on cautiously.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"NO ONE I SWEAR!"

They were being hunted by the very danger that Aella had tried to warn them about. But it was Radagast who broke the tension and came up with a plan. A stupid, dangerous possibly even life threatening plan, but a plan none the less.

"I'll draw them off" Radagast simply stated, maybe a bit too confidently but at least he was willing to give it a shot, which was better than nothing.

"These are Gondaban Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf replied, doubting his friend and his brain racked with trying to think of a new and 'better' plan. But his thoughts were cut short by the other wizard.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast smirked at Gandalf and climbed onto his sled, talking his rabbits into action as they flew away from the company. Well that's settled then.

"Come, follow me!" Gandalf shouted to the group and gestured for them to run after him out into the open. As the company ran they couldn't help but stare at the car chase like scene that was unfolding around them. They ran from rock to rock trying not to cross paths with the chase and hid from the orcs as they sneaked around the open space. That was until one of the orc riders split off from the rest of the group and stood on top of the rock that the dwarves were clung to.

A few seconds later the orc and warg were dispatched of but they didn't go down without making as much noise as they could. The rest of the orcs heard the commotion and stopped chasing Radagast, realizing the situation. They forgot about the brown wizard completely and instead chased after the grey one that had appeared from the rock.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called the company from behind a hidden slope. The dwarves all started to sprint but started to edge backwards.

"We're surrounded!" Fili called, readying his sword.

"Hold your ground! Kili, shoot them!" Thorin commanded the company he had his sword in hand preparing to fight as the wargs and orcs stalked closer.

* * *

They were almost upon the company, snarling and focusing on their prey when another howl came from the treeline. The pure velvety sound escaped Aella's mouth as she charged towards the enemy. This immediately distracted the orcs from the company, and took them by surprise as the golden wolf hurtled towards them.

She climbed a rock and jumped from it landing on an orc and rider, clawing and biting at it's throat to kill them. Within seconds the golden flash had killed two more sets of enemies and the company watched in alarm but took it as a sign to jump down the hole after Gandalf. Thorin watched in amazement as Aella fought and brawled with the wargs, but he couldn't help but notice the arrow sticking out from her shoulder and the thick trail of dark blood that stained her beautiful fur.

Watching her looking so aggressive with her teeth ripping at her enemies made him feel fear and admiration at the same time, but he quickly decided that he did not wish to watch her anymore so he too jumped down the slope into the cave.

The growls and screams from the battle above ground could be heard from inside the cave, and the whole company watched the entrance waiting for something to happen. Although they weren't sure what. They had all seen Aella charge at the orcs and ripp most of them to pieces, and they had all seen the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. But what some of them didn't see was the same wild look in her eyes that had appeared when she was a dragon. She was dangerous and incredibly powerful, so they all quickly learnt not to get on her bad side.

The noise from the surface quickly escalated as a war horn was blown and the sounds of swords and bows joined in with Aella's roars. An orc tumbled down the slope with an arrow imbedded in his skull. Thorin reached down and pulled the arrow out.

"Elves." He spat disgusted to even have to say the words. Suddenly fear spilled into his stomach and his mind raced.

_Aella! Oh Mahal, if the elves lay a finger on her then I will personally decapitate all of their pointy little heads from their poncy tall bodies!_

* * *

**Please read:**

**Sorry for updating so fast and so much in the last two days but I'm just really enjoying writing this story! Thank you so much for reading and all your continued support! Literally your reviews mean the world to me and I'm so glad most of you are enjoying it so far! Please review because I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter/the story as a whole and where you think I should take it! Follow and Favorite if you're interested in reading more and are enjoying this story!**

**I know there wasn't much ThorinXAella in this chapter but there will be more in the next update.**

**P.S When I say brawl, I mean like at the end of The Lion King when Simba's fighting Scar and they're sort of standing up and in a way punching each other. If you're still confused as to what I mean just search: The Lion King Simba vs Scar - and look at the images.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review! xx**


	7. Rivendell and Faint Memories

**Over 1100 views! Thank you guys so much! Honestly I'm so grateful for all of you that have followed, favourited and written a review for my story! I haven't been writing for very long at all and I'm so happy that people are still enjoying this story! I know it's not the most original story but I'm trying to change it up from the usual stereotypical storyline. Thanks so much for reading and please drop a review when you've finished as it really helps me a lot and I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 7 - Rivendell and Faint Memories**

* * *

Aella stumbled forward as her overflow of adrenaline drained out of her muscles leaving them burning and aching along with the pain from all her new injuries which slowly began to creep up on her. Her legs shook as she stared at the floor, her eyes wide as the battle still raged on around her. The elves had rode in swords ready and arrows flying. Aella had been overrun by wargs as they had teamed up on her. When she tried fighting one another would jump on her back and claw and bite at her. Soon they had swarmed her and she was fighting to breathe whilst about ten wargs had jumped on her like a pile up... except that they were trying to rip her apart.

The elves had, inadvertently, come to her rescue as they pierced most of the wargs that were crashing their jaws at her; and the ones that weren't instantly killed were at least drawn away from Aella giving her a chance to stand back up again.

There was only a small amount of orcs left alive and, realizing that they were outnumbered hurried away from the battlefield. The elves thundered around her on their horses and ended up surrounding Aella their bows pointed at her. A very regal looking elf dimounted his horse and slowly walked towards Aella, who's wolf form came to about three quarters of the elf's height. Aella instantly felt small around them compared to when she was with the company where she was mostly taller then them if she was a wolf. The elf walked towards her slowly with his arms raised up in a sign of peace, but the rest of the elves kept their weapons aimed at her.

"I mean you no harm." Aella backed away and growled lowly at him, but her fear covered her face and her blood oozed out from the gashes along her figure, creating her normally golden and velvety fur to look scraggly and clotted.

"Aella." The elf said with a small smile. The shock of him knowing who she was caused Aella to straiten up and stop growling, but she still feared the elf.

"My name is Lord Elrond. It's been so long since we last met so I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, but you don't need be afraid. You should probably come with us and we can tend to your wounds. But you'll have to trust me, you will be safe with me Aella."

Aella glanced around at the surrounding elves who had now sheathed their weapons but were still looking down at her wounded form as if they were far more important. Images of Elrond started to flash through her mind as faint memories slowly came back to her, although she couldn't remember details.

Hesitantly Aella nodded to him and followed him and the horses away, trying to keep up with them despite her injuries. She wasn't sure she trusted him completely but she knew she should, she knew she would be safe with them so she gritted her teeth and went with it.

* * *

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not?" Dwalin called to the company, but Thorin wasn't really listening. He was concentrating on what was happening outside the hidden cave. He could hear snarls and yelps all mixed in together and he couldn't decipher if it was the wargs making the noises of Aella. Until he heard a yelp clear as day followed by the hideous growls of the wargs, but the noises were quickly ended and the only noises that filled the air were the thundering of hooves and the shrieks of orcs.

"We follow it of course!" Bofur replied a hint of panic in his usually cheery and optimistic voice.

The company started filing down the passage but Thorin's feet were stuck and he was struggling to retain a strong and serious expression as he intently listened for any signs of life that wasn't an orc or elf. Gandalf clapped his hand on Thorin's shoulder dragging his gaze to the wizards.

"Aella will be fine, do not worry. And to think you didn't want her to join us at the start." Gandalf gave Thorin a reassuring smile a small chuckle and then followed down the passage. Thorin turned and began to walk when he heard it.

"Aella. My name is Lord Elrond. It's been so long since we last met I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, but you don't need to be afraid - " Thorin's face filled with horror, worry and anger all at the same time.

_She knew him! If he lays a bad finger on her I... I... I don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad! I can't believe you've fallen in love with a girl and admired a girl that used to fraternize with elves! But what if he's lying, what if he hasn't met her and it's just to brainwashing her into going with them so they can do what they will with her! What if they kill her! I wouldn't put it past an elf to kill anything that they thought was prettier or more important than them. And Aella is more beautiful than any poncy elf! _

Thorin's thoughts had distracted him from the elf and so he had missed the last part of the conversation. He found it incredibly hard to not run back out there and take her back from the elves but he shook his head to get rid of any thoughts of Aella. He couldn't get distracted on this quest so having her gone was probably for the better. This was a serious quest and meant the world to him and his people, he couldn't get distracted from it by a girl and a stupid love. Thorin stumbled down the passage after his company but as he turned a corner he was met by the view of a valley and the rest of his company.

Thorin only just managed to not crash into the back of Bilbo and looked at the sight in front of him.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it." Thorin turned to Gandalf "To seek refuge with our enemy."

Gandalf rolled his eyes at the stubborn dwarf by his side.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will you will find is that which you bring yourself."

Thorin simply ignored the wizard and continued to unload his hatred for the elves, pushing the thoughts of Aella spending time with them out of his mind. "You think that the elves will give this quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course. But we have questions which need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will needed to be handled with tact,and no small degree of charm." Gandalf then looked at Thorin as if directing his next statement to him specifically "Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

One by one the dwarves followed the wizard down the rock steps and crossed a mall bridge to stand on a circular platform. Gandalf was met by an elf that ran down the stops to greet them.

"Mithrandir!" The elf smiled and then started to speak in elvish. Thorin stared on grumpily, he hated it when people spoke in language he didn't understand.

"Lindir! I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said. Lindir frowned.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." The elf simply stated.

_Elrond? That was the scum that took my Aella! Wait did You just say 'my Aella'? Thorin she is not yours, you don't love her. You just find her remarkably attractive and admire her skill and gift. Stop this nonsense. But if that fancy Elrond has hurt her, shit will hit the fan._

Gandalf's smile dropped but it quickly returned when an elvish horn broke the silence. As he turned he saw a long line of riders clatter over the bridge and onto the platform. Thorin narrowed his eyes at the elves and drew his sword. When all the riders turned off the bridge in pairs to continue riding around the small circle of dwarves that they had formed, Aella stepped onto the bridge, limping with her head hanging low as she panted and rasped for breath. Thorin hadn't noticed her yet, even though her form glowed brightly like an angel in a dream.

"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf cried out and embraced his old friend. They spoke in elvish briefly, probably just greeting each other though.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders, something or someone must have drawn them near. But look who we found facing down a pack of wargs by herself, she is certainly still a fierce fighter and had managed to take down most of the pack by herself!" Elrond told Gandalf proudly and gestured towards where Aella was standing, her legs shaking and her head still looking at the floor.

The company looked towards where Elrond was pointing and all let out sighs of relief and some even small cheers at the return of their friend. Thorin smiled at her return and his heart lifted slightly but soon plumeted when he noticed the deep gashes and bite marks that coated her, and his temper rose.

"Yes I'm afraid that may have been us." Gandalf continued not noticing Thorin's rage until his sudden outburst.

"What did you do to her!" Thorin shouted angrily at the elf who just looked at him and then Aella with a blank expression.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, and I assure you she will be quite alright. We will take care of her, and will heal her wounds." Thorin wanted to believe the elf was telling the truth, but realizing his outburst in front of the company he pushed his thoughts of Aella aside, he didn't want anyone to know of his feelings so tried to reply as civilly as he could.

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfathers bearing, I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." Thorin replied icily but Elrond just raised an eyebrow and announced something in elvish, which got the company a bit riled up.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult!" Gloin pretty much growled from the centre of the company, raising his axe in Elrond's direction.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf said in exasperation and Gloin paused before nodding.

"Well in that case, lead on." Thorin glanced at Aella who was still crouched in pain. Elrond saw Thorins expression soften but also worry as he looked at the wolf.

"Call for Arwen to tend to Miss Aella's wounds and to get her cleaned up for dinner. Im sure she'll be overjoyed when she hears who's returned." Elrond told Lindir whilst smiling at the fond memories of the two young girls playing in the gardens, and Aella coming to grips with her talent. But Thorin heard the whole thing and was about to comment but stopped himself and reminding himself that he couldn't afford to care for Aella, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of her.

_What does he think she is?! A pet? I hope she bites your daughters hand off, and yours come to think of it."_

* * *

Aella was led down a corridor by Lindir and they walked in pleasant silence, memories flooded back to her of the place and she could remember where she was going. She even thought about telling Lindir that she didn't need his assistance anymore because she could remember where she was going. Her eyes glanced around at the walls and the memories that painted themselves on the landscape. Memories of a young girl, her best friend Arwen also returning; and as if on cue, her long-lost best friend screeched round the corner, her face beaming in delight.

"Aella! Aella it's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" Arwen cried as she ran down the hall to meet them. She knelt down and cupped the wolfs head stroking Aella's fur and ran her hand softly over the blood clots and stains. Her smile could light up a cave as she looked into her friends eyes, with tears just forming in her own.

"Thank you Lindir!" She smiled at the male elf who bowed and walked away from the pair.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up!" Arwen stood and walked a little further down the corridor to her room, Aella followed her inside and shut the door behind them with her nose.

Aella was just coming to terms with everything but was happy to see a friendly face that she knew she could trust with everything. It was like she had never left all those years ago and so instantly opened up to the elf with anything she asked.

"So? What happened to you?" Arwen asked as she set up an area and gestured for Aella to lie down. Her delicate fingers traced the gashes and wounds but lingered over the arrow. Arwen stood up and went about mixing herbs but Aella knew that she was listning.

"Orc attack. Azog came and burnt down the forest and I wasn't there to stop him because I was busy protecting a company of dwarves from trolls, which didn't end well really." Arwen looked at Aella as she crouched back down by her side.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain." Aella obeyed and drank it, whilst Arwen's hand gripped the arrow.

"Pain? What pain?" But Aella's rambling was cut short when Arwen gavethe arrow a short, sharp tug and pulled it out. Aella yelped suddenly and then realized what the pain was.

"That pain." Arwen smiled "So how did you get involved with the company of Thorin Oakenshield, I watched the arrival from my window, he seems to care for you Aella." Her smile now turned into a knowing smirk as she started to clean the wounds, with her concoctions. Aella blushed at the thought of Thorin caring for her and immediately denied it, which of course made it more obvious that there was something going on between them, even if she wasn't sure what it was.

"What? He doesn't care for me! He's a king and I'm a... a... not a queen, or worthy of being one." She added quickly looking down at the floor. "And they were traveling through the forest and Gandalf noticed me so he asked if I could help keep them safe. So I did and then ended up tagging along. Then they got caught up with some trolls whilst I was dealing with some orcs and so I kind of, turned into a dragon. Which then meant that I collapsed and turned into a human. Then Thorin asked if he could speak to me privately, and he asked me to turn back into a human because after I woke I became a wolf again. We then kind of... nevermind but then I had to go because of the fire." Aella recapped as quickly as she could hoping that Arwen hadn't noticed the bit about Thorin that she had let slide whilst she way busy cleaning her wounds so that they became neat thin lines and small puncture holes.

"Wow. Sounds like quite the adventure so far. Wait what happened between you and Thorin? Aella, spill." Arwen sat down and began tidying the medical supplies away.

"Well, we sort of... almost kissed. Like really close, lips brushing almost." Aella said embarressed but ended up laughing at the memory "But then I broke the moment by running off after orcs and a fire, I guess I kind of left him hanging." Arwen burst into laughter at the thought.

"Only you would reject the king under the mountain in such a way. Now get into the bath, we need to get you cleaned up for dinner." Then Arwen's face turned serious and she mimicked Thorin's voice "Will you turn into a human for me?" But her impression of the dwarf only lasted a short while because the pair burst into laughter, and Arwen pointed towards the bathroom after passing Aella a towel. "Here you go, I'll find you something to wear, don't drown." She smiled at her friend and shook her head good naturedly.

Aella padded into the bathroom and shut the door. It felt good to be back and her memories of the place made it feel like she never left. She was glad that Arwen was still her friendly self and that they still got on like a house on fire, even if it had been seventy five years. Aella turned into a human and gingerly stepped into the warm water of the bath, wincing as her still open wounds met the water. She knew that Arwen would work her healing magic when she got out of the water and it would be like her wounds were never there. But for the meantime she just enjoyed the feeling of the water soaking into her skin and she let her body relax for the first time since she was last here. Yes it felt good to be back.

* * *

**Please Read:**

**Okay so I imagine that Shape Shifters have a similar life expectancy to dwarves maybe a bit more though so it needed to be a long tim ago for her to vaguley remember the place. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so thankful for everyone that has favourited, followed and left reviews. **

**I love hearing what you thought of the chapter, what you think I could improve on, future ideas for the plot and if you enjoyed it so please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it! **

_**(hint, hint)**_


	8. Dresses and Songs

**1500 views! Thank you so much I know that I say it a lot but seriously thank you!**

**Big Thanks to:**_** Caeser Volturi, Evan Akira-kun, Fire and Ash, HydeHijacktGackt, , NearlyHeadlessCrane, , RachelRose523, Silvern Shine, ThePhantominthemists, Vivig1212, alexma, animenarutorox39, firefoxxe, midnightstorm111, , pandoradreamsamazing, silverwolverine and wolfrain5898**_** for Following me! I'm so grateful to all of you. And also to everyone that has left me a review! They really do help me a lot so thank you so much for your support and interest in my story! Anyway onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7 - Dresses and Songs**

* * *

Aella reluctantly stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her, wincing slightly at the open wounds that would soon be tended to. She opened the door and walked into the room to see Arwen sat on the bed reading a book with a bowl of water next to her. Arwen dragged herself out of the pages of her book and smiled softly at Aella who was stood awkwardly in the door frame.

"Your clothes are on the chair in the corner, don't worry I won't look." Arwen smiled and turned around. Aella walked over to the chair to see her undergarments and a beautiful long dress hanging over the back of the chair. She reached out for the dress but was cut off by Arwen who was waiting patiently looking at the wall.

"Not the dress, I mean yes it is for you to wear this evening but don't put it on yet. I've got to get rid of your wounds and battle scars first."

Aella's hand withdrew from the soft silks of the dress and she quickly put her undergarments on underneath her towel. She pulled the towel of her and folded it up, she then put it back into the bathroom and went and stood at the end of the bed. Arwen turned around and smiled at her friend before gesturing for her to lie down on the bed beside her. After Aella got comfortable Arwen dipped her hands into the bowl of water next to her, only it wasn't water because it was sparkling slightly and was a sky blue colour instead of the normal clear liquid.

"This won't hurt but try and stay relaxed otherwise the magic won't work." Arwen calmly and gently placed her hands over the wounds and traced the water down the open lines whilst muttering in elvish. Arwen had treated Aella before when they were little, she had accidentally chased after a frog into a thorn bush and had nasty cuts down her arms, but they were nothing compared to the large ugly gashes that swarmed her back and shoulder blades. Aella sighed gratefully at the feeling of the magic water soaking into her skin and pulling the wounds shut. Arwen continued to work her healing hands and soon all Aella's injuries were pulled shut and a light golden glow shone from them as the lines that were left slowly disappeared. It took about ten minutes until there was next to no trace of any wounds left on her skin and her soft golden glow returned back to her body and her - although it was nowhere near as bright as when she was a wolf.

Aella's eyes stayed shut as she relished in the bliss of the magic flowing through her body to every wound it could find. The pain left her as her body healed itself and she wished she could have the warm feeling tingle within her forever.

"All done!" Arwen beamed with pride as she had once again used her healing hands "Now go and put your dress on."

Aella rolled her eyes at her friend but smiled gratefully when she stood up and felt more healthy than she had done in ages. She looked at herself in the mirror to examine her friends work and was once again surprised by Arwen's talents when she saw her back was clear and smooth with no scars creating bumps on her flesh.

Arwen bought the dress over to where Aella was standing and helped her into it. It was a beautiful cream dress which fell all the way to the floor. The sleeves were long and hung around her forearms. It didn't have a corset but instead a think golden band joined the top half of the dress to the skirt and it accentuated her breasts more. Arwen was lacing up the dress at the back whilst Aella watched themselves in the mirror. Arwen then styled her hair so that the front of her golden locks were plaited back in two separate braids at each side of her head and joined at the back to create a single braid which joined the rest of her flowing hair. She then reached into a door and pulled out a small pendant with a silver strip that twisted around itself to create a teardrop shape that had a small ruby settled in between the sides of the silver. Arwen bought the necklace to Aella and settled it around her friends neck, doing up the clasp at the back. When she stepped away she was lost for words at Aella's beauty.

"You look, beautiful Aella." She gasped smiling at her friends figure in the mirror."I'm sure Thorin and the rest of the company will be blown away."

Aella wanted to make some smart comment about how Thorin wasn't anything to her, but instead she smiled to herself and blushed slightly.

_Yes, he will be blown away. They all will._

"Thank you Arwen, you have always been too kind to me." She smiled softly to her friend who recipricated the smile and embraced her tightly.

"Think nothing of it, it's so good to see you again, and if you ever get injured again or have no where to go you can come here. There will always be a place for you in Rivendell." Arwen pulled away but kept her hands on Aella's arms small tears pricked at the pairs eyes and they giggled slightly.

"Come on, they'll be expecting us. We're probably late, you spent so long in that bath."Arwen laughed and walked out of the room with Aella beside her.

* * *

They walked down a long open corridor before they came to a set of double doors. Arwen was just about to open them when a thought crossed her mind and her hand lingered on the door handle.

"Good luck, and just a word of warning - Father might ask you to sing for them." Aella barely got a chance to groan before Arwen opened the door and practically pushed her inside. Aella stood alone at the top of a staircase which led down to the dining room where the company was sat around a table laughing and joking with each other. The door shut behind her and she turned to find that Arwen had abandoned her. But the sudden silence in the room forced her to turn back around to face the room a thick blush smothering her cheeks. There were a few gasps from the company and every set of eyes in the room turned to stare at her. Thorin stood up in shock with his mouth wide but then a smile set upon his face and he practically beamed in joy.

"Miss Aella, it is lovely for you to join us. You certainly do clean up well." Elronds voice broke the silence and he smiled at her kindly, but the companies eyes stayed on her, and they watched her tackle the stairs. She walked down them slowly holding her skirt up slightly to make sure she didn't trip on it and fall down the stairs which she did last time she was there.

She walked over to the companies table and stood at the end of it. The other table consisted of Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and a few other important elves and they continued their conversation about the swords that they found in the troll cave, but Thorin wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Aella as she smiled to the other dwarves but when her eyes met his and she smiled softly he averted his gaze and tried to hide his blush.

* * *

"So is there any room for me boys?" Aella laughed and a small space was created between Bofur and Fili. She sat down in between them and suddenly her smile dropped when she noticed that they were all staring at her.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Aella started to rub at her face but this just gained hearty laughs from the company.

"No lass, we're just in awe of you. The last time we saw you as a human you were collapsed on the floor so we didn't really get a chance to see you. But now we do, and you look stunning I must say." Bofur said from her left side and smiled at her before hugging her lightly. Aella blushed at his comment but didn't get a chance to say something before someone else piped up.

"Yes you certainly are beautiful, you clean up real nice. Especially after all the wounds you gained by saving us. Thank you Aella." Balin said and then his brother Dwalin added to his comment.

"Aye, you are one of a kind lass. One minute you're ripping orcs apart and the next you're in a dress with your hair all fancy, and radiating beauty. It makes me proud to know you." Aella was blushing hard but couldn't help laughing at the comment from Dwalin, who was usually hard as nails.

"Woah, is there some sensitive side to Dwalin that we didn't know about?" The whole table roared in laughter and Dwalin tried to act hurt by Aella's retort but ended up laughing along with the joke, even if it was at his own expense. The rest of dinner went smoothly, and Aella enjoyed the company of the dwarves after they stopped staring at her and remembered that she was the feisty spirit underneath, and really one of the lads. At first she tried to be ladylike with her table manners but gave up after she tried to cut a tomato in half which ended up squirting onto her and Fili's face, causing another uproar from the dwarves. Aella hadn't laughed that hard since she was with her older brother who never failed to cheer her up and make her forget about anything that worried or scared her. Being with the company bought back fond memories as she had now started to see the company as her family,seeing all of them as older brothers, except for Kili and Ori who she definitely saw as a younger brothers because she felt the need to protect and mother them. And Thorin, who she wasn't sure what she saw him as just that she felt the need to protect him, but in a different way. She felt giddy when she was around him, but she knew there was something between them ever since the 'almost kiss'.

Soon they had finished their food and the elf maids where busy gathering their plates when Elrond stood up and addressed the group.

"Thank you all for joining us and I hope our hospitality doesn't fail to meet your expectations. Now Aella, if it is quite alright could we hear a song, it has been so long since I heard your beautiful voice." Elrond smiled at Aella but her heart dropped, she knew there was no way of getting out of the situation so instead she forced a smile onto her face and stood up.

* * *

Thorin watched her laugh with the other company members, her beautiful laugh seemed to lighten up the room and he had trouble concentrating on the conversation that Lord Elrond and Gandalf where trying to have with him. But her pure velvety laugh drowned out anything that the elf and the wizard said and all he could see was her beautiful glow, her light making everyone else's colours fade and the world seemed to go in slow motion when he looked at her, but he was quickly snapped from his thoughts when Elrond cleared his throat in his direction.

"Ehem. Thorin?"

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Thorin replied dragging his eyes to look at the elf, who had followed his original gaze and smiled when he realized who Thorin was staring at, with such a longing and soft expression.

"I asked how your life was back in The Blue Mountains." Elrond continued still smirking at the slightly flustered dwarf.

"Oh. Well it's fine, just the usual..." Thorin trailed off when Aella laughed again causing the rest of the company to roar in laughter with her. He wished he could be sat with her, with the rest of the company enjoying her radiating beauty and humor.

Elrond realized that he wasn't paying attention and shared a laugh and a small smile with Gandalf who had also noticed Thorin's distraction.

"What? What is it?" Thorin asked annoyed, confused as to why the pair were laughing _at _him, he hated it when people laughed at his expense.

"Oh nothing Thorin, except your infatuation with Miss Aella is most intriguing." Elrond said, smiling down at Thorin who began to stutter, trying to think of a come back but Elrond continued and moved his gaze to watch Aella with a soft smile on his face as fond memories flooded back to him. "Although I can see why you would, she certainly is beautiful and very powerful, but she is also kind-hearted and gentle and loving. When we found her, she was afraid and untrusting. But when she became comfortable with us she grew into the girl that you see before you. She is reckless yes but is a fierce fighter as you probably know and is loyal to a fault. When we rescued her from outside the hidden pass I saw what she did for you and your company, she put her life before yours and protected you even though she was injured and it could've ended in death. She is one of a kind Thorin Oakenshield and I wish you luck in your quest to win her heart, many have tried in the past but at the time her heart was still shattered from the murders of her family, in particular her brother. They were inseparable and when he was taken from her it ruined her. She is mended now but is fragile, know this, when she loves it is rare and special and her love is as fierce as her fighting. She doesn't love easily and when she does she puts everything behind her and does everything to protect and love that person. So I ask of you that if you love her, you do nothing to harm her in anyway, but don't try and stop her recklessness she will want to fight by your side Thorin Oakenshield, and I trust that you will let her." Elrond's eyes didn't leave Aella as he said his speech, and Thorin looked at her and believed everything that the elf said, even though he hated him. Tears pricked at Elronds eyes as he remembered Aella when she was first in Rivendell, she was like a daughter to him and it hurt when he knew that she would leave him again.

Elrond composed himself before sending some of the maids to collect the plates of the company and stood up to make an announcement. It had been a long time since Aella had been around and he knew that he would lose her light again so he wanted to make the most of her presence.

* * *

"Thank you all for joining us and I hope our hospitality doesn't fail to meet your expectations. Now Aella, if it is quite alright could we hear a song, it has been so long since I heard your beautiful voice."

Thorin watched as the company all turned to her and a small blush crept its way onto her cheeks but she stood up anyway. She walked over to the harp and sat by it, plucking a string and matching the note with her voice. Thorin's breath hitched as he tried to prepare himself for her song, not wanting to show his emotion to the company.

"Um... This is a song that, well it means a lot to me. So I hope I don't butcher it and that you enjoy it" She gave a small smile and the company gave a low ripple of laughter before falling silent to hear her song. Aella started to pluck the strings and created a melody before joining in with her voice and the beautiful lyrics.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_  
_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_  
_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_  
_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._  
_So I took what's mine by eternal right._  
_Took your soul out into the night._  
_It may be over but it won't stop there,_  
_I am here for you if you'd only care._  
_You touched my heart you touched my soul._  
_You changed my life and all my goals._  
_And love is blind and that I knew when,_  
_My heart was blinded by you._  
_I've kissed your lips and held your hand._  
_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._  
_I know you well, I know your smell._  
_I've been addicted to you._

The company watched in awe as her fingers worked the strings and her voice filled the room with it's emotion. Thorin leaned forward to her pure soft voice and he relaxed into her song but he listned carefully to the lyrics and the story behind her emotion.

_Goodbye my lover._  
_Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,_  
_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._  
_And as you move on, remember me,_  
_Remember us and all we used to be_  
_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._  
_I've watched you sleeping for a while._  
_I'd be the mother of your child._  
_I'd spend a lifetime with you._  
_I know your fears and you know mine._  
_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_  
_And I love you, I swear that's true._  
_I cannot live without you._

Tears pricked at Thorin's eyes as he stared at Aella who had her eyes closed as she felt the song through her. He never cried but there was a soft smile on his lips as he watched her, never wanting to take his eyes off of her, he wanted the moment to last forever.

_Goodbye my lover._  
_Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine._  
_In mine when I'm asleep._  
_And I will bare my soul in time,_  
_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover._  
_Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

Aella's eyes opened and her voice got quieter as she ended the song, tears filled her eyes but her gaze was stuck to the harp. She blinked to try and rid herself of the tears but they ended up falling onto her cheek and rolling down her face in small balls of starlight. Images of her brother and her family rushed through her head. Memories of her brother cradling her and rocking her back to sleep when she had a nightmare. Keeping her safe and protecting her at all costs. Teaching her how to fight and use a sword, laughing with her and always somehow managing to make her happy. But them she pictured his funeral, that was the last time she had sung the song. And then the memory of the fire and the orcs that raided her village and teared it to the ground, she watched as her brother was killed by Azog cutting him down when he tried to protect Aella.

The room stayed silent when she finished her song as they all watched her compose herself and wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She gave them a weak smile and they all stood up clapping and smiling with joy. Luckily she noticed that she wasn't the only one that had cried and that almost every member of the company was wiping away tears as they applauded her. She even risked glancing at Thorin who was smiling at her and wiping his own tears away.

Slowly she stood and walked back to the table. When she plonked herself back down onto the bench in between Fili and Bofur they both embraced her into a dwarf sandwich which made her giggle even though she was still wiping away tears. She looked at Elrond who nodded at her, his face beaming with pride as he sat back down.

"If you don't mind me asking Aella, who was that song about?" Ori's small but kind voice said and she smiled softly at the young dwarf, wanting to protect him and hug him.

"It was about my brother Ori. He was taken from me in an orc raid. Azog, Azog beheaded him." Aella looked down at her hands and the table fell silent.

"I'm sorry lass, we didn't know." Gloin said. Aella looked up and gave a weak smile to the company.

"No, no it's fine, it wasn't your doing." She said trying to be cheery and blocking the sadness out and tried to remember everything that she loved about her brother. He was not dead to her, he was always by her side, always looking after her, and always soothing her and rocking her back to sleep when she had a nightmare, which was too often.

"Nor yours either." Fili said and squeezed her shoulder lightly "I know that if anything happened to Kili then I wouldn't be able to continue living." He said reassuringly and he looked to Kili who blushed slightly but also gave her a smile.

Her mood lifted but she wanted to change the subject so when some elven maids came in with trays of cakes she thought it was the perfect opportunity to move the conversation along. She straightened up smiled and squealed in delight when she saw the cake.

"Ooh is that desert!" The company turned to follow her gaze and when they came back around their faces were plastered with smiles. They practically plowed into their pudding and the hearty conversation started up again, although Aella fell quiet and contributed less, instead she only joined in by laughing quietly into her cake when the others made a joke. Bofur noticed and so gave Aella,s hand a squeeze under the table. She turned to look at him and he smiled gently at her.

"We're always here if you want to talk about it. Or anything for that matter, we give good advice and I'm especially good at giving comforting hugs.

"Thank you Bofur, that would be lovely." She smiled back and he pulled her into a short hug.

"Now, eat your cake." Bofur said seriously. Aella giggled and it caught on as the pair started laughing almost uncontrollably at his seriousness, and her light started up again as she returned to her normal cheerful self.

* * *

**Please Read -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Aella and the song belongs to James Blunt.**

**I just thought I'd point that out before anyone said anything! The song that she sings is called Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt and it's an amazing song, if a bit sad. Seriously look it up and listen to it if you want to know what the song sounds like. I'd just like to point out that Elrond and Bofur don't love her in that way, Elrond sees her as another daughter and is just trying to keep her safe because he knows of all the pain she's gone through in the past and Bofur is just the usually lovely Bofur, he is just being friendly. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit of a filler.**

**I love hearing what you thought of the chapter, what you think I could improve on, future ideas for the plot and if you enjoyed it so please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it! **

_**(hint, hint)**_


	9. Nightmares and Gifts

**Over 2000 views! This is unreal! And when I started this story it was mainly just for myself because I'd wanted to write something like this for a while and now with that many reviews and followers for this story and all the reviews, it's made writing this so much more enjoyable knowing that people are willing to support my writing and are enjoying it! So thank you so much!**

**Thank you to: **_**Ec1aire, OakenFig3, Oakenshield's Star, andrewrodriguez6433 and ca186229**_** For Following me, I hope you enjoy the story. And also thank you for all the supportive reviews and PM's that I've received, they really to help me, and I know I say it a lot but they do! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far!**

**After this weekend updates will slow down because I'm going back to school and only have three weeks left until my GCSE mocks! But I will still try and upload weekly or more often if I can! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9 - Nightmares and Gifts**

* * *

_Aella stood amongst the fire that raged around her. She was scared and her tears rolled down her cheeks in hot waves as she screamed and cried out. But her noise was drowned out by the others, the others fear and the others cries and screams that were much louder then her own. The night was dark but the fire made everything blinding, the small wooden houses were collapsing and screams fell and died out with them. The pounding and screeches of orcs rang through the village as the cut down anyone in their path. Big snarling beasts cornered families and children, blood dripping from their mouths as they snarled and ripped them to shreds._

_Aella screamed and screamed for her family, she tried to run but her feet wouldn't let her. All she wanted was to be in her brothers arms, his arms that meant safety, that meant that nothing could harm her._

_"Branko!" she cried and cried willing for her brother to hear._

_Aella shivered even though the raging fire was so warm the cold bite of the air still got to her. Agonizing screams could still be heard as she watched as mothers ran from wargs with their children in their arms only to be sliced in two and the same treatment done to the babes. She saw her father fighting an orc and tried to run to him, her father had never been kind to her and his constant drunken state meant that he lashed out at Aella, but he was still family._

_She tried to run but a tall pale orc was suddenly upon her, his white warg stalking towards her. Aella backed away scared and the orc laughed at her menacingly when her back hit a tall rock._

_"Don't be scared child, soon you will die out like the rest of your monster species." He smiled at her wickedly and strode towards her, his tall muscular body dwarfing her nine year old figure. His warg caught scent of something else, something more interesting and ran off after a mother that was trying to protect her children._

_The pale orc closed the space in between them and stroked down her whimpering face with the metal of his makeshift claw hand. Aella let out another cry and shut her eyes tight thinking only of Branko, her brother, and his soft smile and warm hugs. The pale orc laughed and brought his mace up over his head to deliver the final blow when he was thrown to the ground. Branko launched himself at the orc and clawed at his chest viciously sending the large pale monster sprawling away from Aella to land in a head._

_"Aella! Aella listen to me!" Branko crouched beside her and cupped her face in his hands. "I want you to run. Run as far away from here and don't stop running no matter what. Can you do that for me? Don't stop running okay." Aella nodded at her brother and he wiped away the tears that were still rolling down her face. He hugged her tightly and for the short while that he held her she felt safe, and she felt home. Aella thought of nothing else except the warmth of his body against hers, his curly blonde hair tickling her cheek and his warm musk that smelt like fresh pine needles. _

_"I love you Aella, you are my sun and my stars little one, and nothing will ever separate us. No matter what I will always be there for you, I will always wipe away your tears when you are sad, I will always watch over you and make sure nothing ever hurts you little one. Promise me you won't forget me, no matter what promise you'll still believe I am with you and that you will always remember me. Promise me little one, you are a gift to this world and nothing can ever take you away from me. I will come back to you, I will find you. But promise me that when you find your fairy tale prince that you will never forget me, and don't give away your heart to someone that is not worthy, you are precious little one and I love you more than life. Promise me Aella, promise me you will do that for me." Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked at his little sister, the one thing he cared about more than anything._

_"I promise." Aella sobbed to her older brother and he bought her in for one last hug. He gave her a warm smile and shook her slightly looking deep into her eyes. "Run. Run Aella and don't turn back. I love you. Run" He kissed her lightly on the forehead and she turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could away from the burning village and tears streamed down her face as branches whipped at her face and the wind stung her eyes. _

_Aella heard a humongous roar and she stopped in her tracks knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. She turned her body to take one last glimpse at her brother but what she saw shook her to the core and exploded her heart. Azog cackled as he cut her brother down, Branko lay on the floor and he had cuts all over his body but his rage overtook him and he stood up to fight. He would not let this scum touch his sister and he lunged at the orc but it was too quick and with one swift movement Azog swiped his weapon through Branko's throat and his body fell to his knees. _

_The pale orc raised her brothers head triumphantly and he roared with laughter a wicked evil grin plastering his albino face. Azog caught Aellas eye through the trees and through her brothers head in her direction. She watched in horror as she saw her entire world hit the floor. _

_At that moment Aella turned and ran._

* * *

Aella shot up and was instantly on her elbows scrambling back lashing out at her bedroll until she hit the wall. Her breathing was fast and desperate and she could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ow." She mumbled as her hand went to her head which she had banged on the wall but her voice was hoarse and she looked around frantically, trying to decipher her surroundings.

She was in a large chamber in rivendale and the rest of the company had their bedrolls set up around a small fire that burned in the center of the room. Gloin and Bombur were still asleep but the rest were looking at her in drowzy states of worry. SHe was sat leant against a wall in the shadows, the fires light didn't quite reach her but even looking at the fire bought the blazing memory and nightmare back too her, and it took all her strength to not burst into tears and a wreck on the floor. But she would not do that in front of the company, she had to stay strong, but with all their stares she knew that they had recognised her fear and distress.

"Are you alright lass?" Dwalin asked his voice filled with concern as he stood from his seat buy the fire. For some reason the dwarves thought that they had to have someone on watch even in the saftey of Rivendale. Aella flicked her eyes around at every dwarf that was looking at her, her breathing was still erratic and so she stood up sharply.

"Excuse me." Aella ran to the bathroom that was connected to the romo that they were sleeping in and locked the door behind her. She leant against the door and then she couldn't help it, her sobs echoed around the small room and she slid down the door to bring her legs up to her chest as she cried into them and the darkness.

* * *

The dwarves watched Aella warily as she jolted in her sleep and tossed and turned constantly. Her face screwed up and she bought her knees up. She began to whisper something, her breath quickened and became ragged. That was when she started to scream, quieter at first but then it became chilling and her screams ripped from her throat and echoed around the room.

"No. No!" She started to say, and her fear was showing even through her sleep. The dwarves exchanged worried glances and even Bofur's face turned to one of horror as he watched the strong happy girl that he knew turned into a scared screaming wreck just from the power of her dreams.

"Should we wake her?" Fili asked Nori quietly.

"I don't know. What do you think she's dreaming about?" Nori replied but aimed his question at the whole group as they still watched her twitch and tense, but Thorin replied quickly before anyone else could get a word in.

"Her brother." He said confidently but sadly, knowing that it couldn't have been anything else especially after the song that she sang at dinner.

Suddenly Aella gave one last scream and sat bolt upright, scrambling backwards on her elbows until she crashed into one of the nearby walls. The light of the fire barely reached her but the company could still make out the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and the paths of previous ones. She gave a muffled cry of pain, and then realized that the company was watching her with concern. Dwalin was the first one to break the silence and he stood up, worried for Aella. He wanted to protect her, she had become good friends with the entire company and never failed to lighten the mood, so seeing her like this was horrible.

"Are you alright lass?" He asked not wanting to push to many questions on her but also wanting to know if she was okay. She looked scared and her eyes were wide with fear, the whole company was looking at her confused and worried at her fearful state. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and her eyes flicked around the room nervously.

"Excuse me." She said quickly and fled to the bathroom covering her face with her hands as she ran. The dwarves followed her as she locked the door behind her and they could hear her crying even though the door slightly muffled her sobs.

"The poor lass." Balin said grimly "Thorin did you say you thought it was about her brother."

Thorin looked at the company and at his adviser but then looked back to the door where they could still hear Aella crying.

"I am certain Balin. I overheard what she said to you about her brother at dinner. The song was about him and it must have bought back memories of that horrible moment." He averted his eyes and looked at the floor, his face was filled with sadness but also anger at Azog, he now had even more reason to hate him.

"Why should someone have to experience such grief, and at such a young age. The world is a cruel place." Dori shook his head at the floor, not wanting to think about how it would feel to have his brothers taken from him in such a horrific way, even Nori.

"At least she is safe from the hands of Azog, he can no longer hurt her and I... We will not let her be hurt like that again." Thorin said strongly, but realizing he might have shown a bit too much of his feelings towards the girl he headed back to his bedroll. "We leave at first light." He mumbled after lying down and facing away from the company, so none of them could see the hurt in his eyes as he listened to her weeping that still traveled across the room.

* * *

Aella had been sat curled up on the floor for almost an hour, her eyes were bloodshot but she had stopped crying a while ago, although the tear tracks still stained her face. The bathroom was cold and her body was tired but she couldn't sleep. She had heard the dwarves conversation about her and after Thorin stopped talking the others seemed to follow suit, except for Fili and Kili who had taken over the watch and hadn't stopped chatting. But they had dropped the subject of Aella's past and were now reminiscing about all the trouble they had caused when they were younger.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror which hung above the sink. The room was filled with moonlight so she could just see her face through the dim blue glow. Aella quickly washed her face and smiled at herself in the mirror, to try and cheer herself up from the nightmare. When she unlocked the door however the two dwarves fell silent and instead stood up with warm welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Aella!" Kili whispered to try not to disturb the other snoozing dwarves "Are you alright?" Kili bounded over to her and engulfed her into a tight hug. He squeezed her so tight he nearly lifted her off the floor.

"You've been in there for an hour, we were getting worried." Fili walked over and more gently pulled her into a shorter less dramatic hug. Aella simply nodded at the pair and looked around the room.

"Yes, just tired, that's all." She smiled at the brothers and then turned to get back into the warm furs of her bedroll. She snuggled up tight in them and pretended that they were her brothers safe arms. His voice rang through her mind with all the things that he used to say to her when she had a nightmare. And she slowly rocked herself back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Aella woke up feeling warm, hot actually. Boiling hot.

She blinked her eyes open and frowned when she found herself in darkness, not an unpleasant darkness but it was stuffy and smelt a lot like sweaty men. Aella stretched out and nearly blinded herself when her hand broke through of a piece of fabric and sunlight flooded into her cocoon.

"Oh look! There's movement! she heard someone yell but there voice was muffled. Aella slowly began to move around, trying to work out what was on her and why it was so heavy. Eventually she shoved the fabric away and watched in confusion as the entire companies coat collection fell off her.

She blinked up at the company as they sat around the fire, making breakfast. They seemed to read her expression however because Dwalin simply replied:

"You looked cold."

Aella grunted and laid back down for a moment rubbing her eyes in order to wake up properly before trying to walk. She stood up and stumbled over the coats waving her arms around comically to try and avoid falling on her face. She blinked out at the sky and saw that the sun was already slightly risen over the mountains, it was still very early, just not as early as she expected.

"What happened to moving on at first light?" She asked the company squinting in the light.

"We didn't have the heart to wake you, especially after -" Nori replied gaining a sharp elbow in the ribs from his brother when he tried to explain why they hadn't woken her up.

"Last night?" Aella asked unfazed, but a small blush was creeping onto her cheeks. "Yeah, sorry about that, I hope I didn't keep you up too long." She replied sheepishly and headed towards the benches that were around the fire plonking herself on the end of one next to Gloin.

"No it's fine lass, don't trouble yourself. But you're alright now?" Gloin questioned, gaining a nod in reply as she tucked into the plate of food that Bombur passed her.

Aella wolfed down the last of the sausages on her plate and Bofur took it away from her with a soft smile. She stood up and started to pack her bed roll away. It was a spare one that Arwen had landed her.

"I'm just going to return this but I'll be back in a jiffy." She said feeling much better after her deep sleep.

She left the room and skipped down the hall, despite the nightmare that came back to her every so often. Aella knocked on Arwens door and her friend opened it, a grin appearing on her face when she saw who it was. The elf practically pulled her inside and hugged her unexpectantly.

"Aella! Oh I'm going to miss you, remember if you're ever injured or need a place to stay you are always welcome here. And if you do end up settling down, perhaps in Erebor with the King, then be sure to visit me often!" Arwen winked at her and walked to the other side of the room, rumaging around in a closet.

"Aha I will do Arwen, but I doubt that I will end up with Thorin." She smiled "I came here to return this." Aella held out the bedroll to her friend but Arwen shook her head and continued rumaging around in her closet.

"No, keep it. You'll have more use for it then I will. Ah! Found them!" Arwen held up a set of clothes and a saddle of sorts. She headed over to Aella and held them out in front of her. "These are for you, I made them myself!"

Aella put the bedroll down and looked at the gifts. She first went to the clothes. An emerald green tunic to match her eyes, tight fitting leather pants, high leather boots and a leather corset/breastplate of types. Aella gasped as she felt the fabric and met Arwens eyes.

"These are beautiful, I can't take them Arwen."

"Yes, yes you can. Don't worry when you shape shift it'll act the same as your old dress. So when you're a wolf they won't be on but the second you turn back into a human they will automatically be on. It has nothing to do with me, it's all the magic of skinchangers." She smiled and passed the clothes and light armor into Aella's arms before moving onto her next gift.

"What is it?" Aella asked as she ran her fingers over the leather.

"It's a saddle of sorts, this you will have to carry when you are a human but it's seriously light so don't worry. I made it for when you are a wolf. One of your dwarf friends will have to do up the girth for you, but it hold everything you need for your journey. When it's on, the main part is like a saddle so if any of your friends want to have a ride on you, which I would love to see by the way, they can ride more comfortably and they won't have to hold on as much. Then on the sides is a place for your bow, which is still here by the way and a quiver for your arrows, and on the other side is pockets for all sorts of things which I have filled with two daggers and a load of food."

Aella just stared at her friend, a smile appearing on her face as Arwen rambled on about her creations many uses.

"It sounds amazing, thank you so much Arwen. You're not going to pull a bridle out now are you?" She laughed and took the gift, looking at it in awe. It certainly was light and was quite small but her old bow and arrows were there and she could feel the food poking out from the pockets.

"Now go and get changed into your clothes and I'll say my last goodbyes."

* * *

Aella emerged from the bathroom in her new attire and it fit her perfectly. The soft leather trousers were very figure hugging but were comfy and she could move around with ease. Heer tunic and leather corset/breastplate also showed of her figure and she stood in the mirror staring at herself. She had buckled up the girth on her wolf saddle and had it slung across her shoulder and chest so she could reach her weapons easily. Arwen did her hair in a simple braid and pulled her into one last hug.

"I'll miss you Aella." She said from over her friends shoulder. "Now go kick some butt and win over that Dwarf King!" She smiled as tears pricked her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up." And with one last smile she left the room and headed back down to join the dwarves.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit of a filler but we found out what actually happened to her brother! Her brother's name, Branko, stands for **_**'glorious protector' **_**which I thought was quite fitting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one there will be stone giants and some goblins!**

**I love hearing what you thought of the chapter, what you think I could improve on, future ideas for the plot and if you enjoyed it so please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it! **

_**(hint, hint)**_


	10. Stone Giants and Firewood

**The views just keep going up! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story and are taking the time to read it, follow and write reviews for it! Honestly, I'll never be able to say thank you enough but it seriously means a lot to me and makes me so happy!**

**Thank you to: **_**SamanthaJane13, hillyjmalts and lostfeather1**_** For Following me, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**After this weekend updates will slow down because I'm going back to school and only have three weeks left until my GCSE mocks! But I will still try and upload weekly or more often if I can! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Chapter 10, double digits! WAYYYYY! So happy that I've even got this far! Plus this ones a bit longer!**

**Chapter 10 - Stone Giants and Firewood**

* * *

Aella bounded down the elven hall, excited to show her new clothes and her gifts off to everyone. She burst through the door and into the room where all the dwarves where sat and ready to go as soon as she returned. They were all having their own conversations with each other but fell silent when Aella crashed through the door smiling but instead of making her marvelous entrance she tripped over her feet and fell on her face.

"I am Okay! She said to the floor and the dwarves couldn't hold their laughter in anymore and so practically hooted at her clumsiness.

"Oh lass! You can face off wargs and orcs but when it comes to a door you fall flat!" Bofur chuckled gaining another roar of laughter from the company at his joke and even from Aella as she scrambled back to her feet. Soon the laughter died off though when they noticed her new clothes.

"So lads, what do you think?" She asked holding her arms out and doing a small twirl which also ended with her tripping up slightly but she managed to regain her balance before she fell again. She felt giddy with happiness and when the company didn't say anything but instead took a sharp intake of breath at her appearance she raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh come on don't do the dress thing, I'm wearing trousers?!"

"Aye you are, very _tight_ trousers." Nori said not taking his eyes off her figure. The other dwarves hummed in agreement and Thorin's mouth was hanging open slightly. Aella crossed her arms and tried to pout her lips to cover her smile and small blush.

"Thorin? What do you think?" Aella asked, smirking a bit knowing she was teasing him slightly by the innocent tone in her voice. The company dragged their eyes off Aella to look at Thorin who kept staring and a growing blush which was so far being concealed by his beard.

"You... you look more and more gorgeous everytime I see you..." He said looking her directly in the eyes. Her eyes widened and he cursed himself mentally and looked away from the company over what he just said. Fili and Kili started to snicker at their uncles comment but when he turned back around and gave them a warning look they shut their mouths.

"Come on, let's leave this place." Thorin said back in his usual stern tone. The company filed out after them until it was just Aella, Fili and Kili in the room. One shared look between them though and they all burst into laughter again.

* * *

The company traveled through Rivendell in silence so that no one would try and stop them, it was still early in the morning so there wasn't many people about anyway. They slowly made their way back up the stone steps. She passed Bilbo who was staring back at Rivendell longingly with a sad smile on his lips.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin said noticing that Bilbo had stopped "Master Baggins, I suggest that you keep up."

The company continued their journey, hiking over ranges and rivers through the wilderness until they got to a small pine forest, with a suitable clearing for camp. The sky was already black with little white dots showering the night.

"We camp here for tonight. Oin, Gloin get a fire going."

"Okay, but this fire will use the last of our firewood." Gloin replied, knowing that it had been a long day and everyone was tired and needed rest. All except one. Aella was still bounding around the clearing trying to help out as much as she could glowing in the darkness of night. She was the only one in the company with any form of energy, which was probably because her body had been trained to work for a long period of time with little sleep.

"Aella." She instantly looked over at Thorin from where she was helping Balin set up camp. "Would you go and collect some firewood for us." Aella nodded at him, smiling that she was being helpful and ran off into the forest.

Thorin sighed and sat down by the growing fire, he was becoming to attached to that girl. She was so kind and happy but was also fiery and fierce in battle.

_She would make a great queen... What?! You cannot afford to think like that, yes she may be beautiful and funny and kind and fiery and capable and... Stop! You are on a serious quest to reclaim your homeland and kill a dragon! You cannot let your feelings distract you, and even if you did fall in love with her, which you have not, she would probably not reciprocate those feelings. And even if she did, which is very unlikely her being her, than your people would probably never accept her as one of their own. Well Dis would probably love her, but everyone else? No they would think shamefully on the pairing. She's a skinchanger not a dwarf, she's... she's a monster... You must not let your feelings for her escalate any further, you must leave her alone from now on. You must not try to do anything or say any form of flirtatious comment to her again, you are a king for gods sake. Pull yourslef together and stop thinking about her._

Thorin's mind went crazy over Aella and he found himself denying his love for her even though in his heart he knew that it wasn't true. And he felt horrible for even thinking that she was a monster. Skin changers had a horrible reputation of not being able to control themselves when they turned, and of serious bloodlust and they were unpredictable. But not Aella, she was different from the stereotype, she could control herself and it was still her just under a different skin. Granted when he saw her fight she had wildness in her eyes but he was certain that she would never hurt a member of his company, she had so far only protected them and gotten them out of all the many tricky situations that they had already found themselves in.

Thorin was snapped from his thoughts though by Bombur who was waving a bowl of steaming rabbit stew in front of his face. He took the bowl gratefully trying to brush off the fact that he hadn't been paying attention. He muttered a small thank you to the dwarf and started to tuck in to the warm tasty liquid that instantly heated him and stopped the rumbling that was coming from his stomach.

"Does anyone know where Aella is? I've got a bowl of stew for her here, can someone take it to her please." Dori stood up with his hand raised and he was about to volunteer but was cut off by a much louder and deeper voice.

"I will, thank you Bombur." Thorin had stood up, had taken the bowl from the dwarf and had walked off into the woods in the direction that Aella had gone before anyone else could react.

* * *

Thorin walked through the trees for what felt like ages when he heard her voice and saw a small golden glow passing through the trees. He slowed down as he nearer the smaller clearing that she was walking around, and placed his feet carefully so he could watch her without her knowing of his presence.

His breath hitches at the sound of her singing, her glow illuminating a small area around her as she moves around the edge of the clearing. Aella bends every now and then to pick up firewood, unknowingly giving him a better view of her ass in her tight trousers. She picks up suitable kindling and collects it in her arms, standing up strait, the view gone from his sight.

Aella was humming the tune of the song that she sang in Rivendell, only letting words pass her lips at the chorus.

_Goodbye my lover, Goodbye my friend,_

_You have been the one, You have been the one for me,_

She was contently picking up more firewood until she had a stack of twigs and logs that reached her chin in her arms. Despite singing the sad song that dragged her back to the memories of her brother, Aella looked surprisingly cheery. Like she was remembering everything good that her brother brought into her life and how she was lucky to be still alive, and that she knew he was still there.

Aella ended the song and Thorin was suddenly aware of how long he had watched her and that he still had to deliver her stew which was probably getting cold. He moved forward and screwed his face up when a twig snapped under him. Instantly Aella dropped the wood in her arms and her bow was out, loaded with an arrow and pointing right at him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked into the darkness and instantly felt stupid and on edge that she had not realized there was someone watching her.

"Who's there?" She asked sternly, pulling the bow string back even further when a shape moved in the shadows. But her bowwas instantly lowered when Thorin stepped out with one hand up in a surrender and the other carrying a bowl of stew.

"Oh, it's only you." She sighed in relief and a warm smile found its way back onto her face as she saw the dwarf. She became instantly aware of her heart fluttering in her chest along with the butterflies that had made their home in her stomach. She was alone with him again, and as a human. "Sorry if I've taken too long, wait, how long have you been there?" She asked raising an eyebrow, but her heart just beat even faster and a blush grew on her lightly freckled cheeks when he answered.

"Truthfully? A while. I couldn't take my eyes of you, your voice is gorgeous and I meant what I said back in Rivendale. You _do_ get more and more beautiful everytime I see you, and this is no exception." He walked towards her almost stalking her. Aella stepped back with every attempt that Thorin made to close the distance between them. He placed the bowl of stew on the floor and strode towards Aella, who was still walking backwards with wide eyes.

Aella watched as he walked towards her his eyes full of lust and she tried to step backwards but was met by a tree and stupidly she turned to look at what was stopping her from moving further away. When her head whipped back around Thorin was stood so close that their feet were touching, and Aella's chest heaved. Her mind flashed back to the first time this happened and she remembered how she ran away like a scared little girl. She would not be scared this time, his feelings were clear and she couldn't keep rejecting him, she couldn't keep pushing her attraction away. So she didn't resist when Thorin's hands gently took her wrists and moved them up to above her head, passing both to one hand where he held them gently above her head, making sure not to hurt her.

Aella grew bolder and closed her briefly when she pushed her body flush against him. Aella heard him take a sharp breath and she smirked when she saw that he was blushing. His free hand went to carress her sides and his other soon gave up holding her hands above her head and joined the other but instead he stroked his thumb along her jaw line watching as his thumb traced the bone. Suddenly his head woke from its daze and snapped back to reality. He remembered what he was doing and how close they were to the company, and more importantly his nephews.

"Aella..." He mumbled but still continued to trace her face and neck with his thumb "We should get back to camp, they'll wonder where we are... We shouldn't -" Aella placed a finger to his lips and their eyes met.

"Hush. Don't say anything, otherwise I'll end up running away like before." She whispered bringing her hand down to rest on his chest whilst the other tangled into his raven hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked but before he could say anymore, Aella closed the gap between them and entered them both into a searing kiss. Thorin's eyes were wide in shock at her sudden actions but they soon flickered shut when he relaxed into her lips. But it was all over too soon when Aella pulled away and rested her forehead to his.

"I'm sure." She said with a smile and he pulled her into another kiss. This time much more passionate and he brushed his tongue along her lips lightly and she opened them for him, letting him deepen the kiss even further. Thorin's hand slid under the back of her tunic and pulled her into him even more. He lifted her off the ground effortlessly and placed her gently on her back on the grass and lent over her, their lips never leaving each others. His hands roamed over her body, stroking every dip and curve, whilst she tangled her fingers into his fur and explored his muscular back through the fabric of his clothes.

"Your trousers are far too tight for my liking Aella, I am finding it harder and harder to concentrate on our quest. All I can think of is you and the lovely view of your backside." He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck placing smaller kisses as he moved down to her collar bone, occasionally nibling the skin.

"S-Sorry.." Was all she managed to say as he moved a hand under the small of her back and pulled her torso to his. However their bodies froze and their eyes flashed open when they heard a familiar voice.

"Uncle?" Kili's voice traveled through the forest to the clearing. They could see him shuffling around in the darkness occasionally tripping over and cursing at himself and the plants. "Uncle? I've been sent to get you and Aella back to camp." He said again. Aella and Thorin were both staring at him, and they both looked at each other.

"Shit." Thorin muttered when they made eye contact and he instantly rolled off her. Tidying his clothes, and reaching out for the bowl of stew, and handing it to Aella who was sat cross legged on the floor sorting out her own clothes and trying not to giggle.

Kili finally stumbled into the clearing kicking and cursing under his breath at a bramble branch that had attached itself to him. But turned with a smile when he saw them sat on the ground next to each other.

"Ah! There you are! Balin asked me to bring you to back to camp because we're all going to sleep now." He smiled at them and then became curious "What have you been doing, you've been gone for ages?" He asked them flicking between their faces.

"Um, just talking." Thorin said a little too quickly in his attempt to act casual and Kili just raised an uncertain eyebrow at him, so Aella stepped in with her improvisational skills.

"The stew is fantastic by the way." She smiled but Kili only frowned.

"But you've barely touched it. Aren't you hungry?" Kili asked and then something clicked in his head as he looked at their flused faces and Aella biting her lip to stop from giggling, and the fact that her tunic was pulled out of place to reveal her shoulder with small tiny blue mark appearing on her neck next to her freshly messed up braid that fell over her exposed shoulder. "Oh..." He said, suddenly smirking mischievously at the pair. "Well I'll leave you too it, but we expect you back soon, Aella you're taking the first watch with me by the way." He winked at the pair and bounded off.

"Wait I'm coming with you!" Aella said and scrambled to her feet and ran after Kili, before any real damage could be done by the princes tricks, trying not to spill stew on her. Thorin just stay sat dumbfounded and he mentally slapped himself over his actions.

_So much for leaving her alone. Now look what you've done! God knows what havoc Kili will create with his information. This is going to end badly, especially if Kili tells Fili, or anyone for that matter, which he most certainly will._

* * *

Kili spent the night shift interrogating Aella about his uncle and what happened between them. At first she managed to stay silent and only answered with 'No', but eventually he broke her down and she ended up spilling about everything that had happened and even about the time after the trolls. She instantly regretted telling him because when Kili woke Fili to swap nightshift, she heard him tell Fili everything which just gained Aella a smirk and she knew she was in trouble.

The next morning the company was muttering and she kept getting smiles and smirks thrown at her. The brothers had clearly managed to tell everyone but none of them seemed to be ridiculing Thorin, only her.

After they left and started back on their journey the small forest turned to grassland and then back to rocky mountains. It was getting late and they were walking along a thin rocky pass through the mountains. They were crossing the Misty Mountains and the trail was narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. There was a fierce storm in the air and lightning and rain flashed all around them, soaking the company.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled, but was barely heard over the roar of the thunder. Aella was walking in between Fili and Bilbo. The rock beneath Bilbo's feet began to crack and crumbled down into the chasm below, he would've fallen with it if it wasn't for Dwalin who managed to pull him back.

"This is no thunder storm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin cried and pointed into the sky where a massive boulder was hurtling through the air and it hit the mountainside above them causing rocks to rain down around the company as they clung to the rock. A stone giant ripped itself from the mountainside and stood in the rain, throwing boulders at others of its kind.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur shouted almost in awe, wheras Aella was terrified. She wanted to fly away, she could fly away if she wanted. She could easily turn into a bird and fly far away from here. But she couldn't. Although she hadn't signed a contract, she felt part of the company and Gandalf had asked her to protect them when he was away doing other things. So she couldn't just leave them. But she had also grown to be good friends with almost every member of the company, and Thorin, well she didn't want to think about Thorin at that moment so instead she focused on facing her fear and getting the company out of this situation alive.

That was when the ground moved beneath them, and they were lurched forward. She watched as the usual happy and mischievous faces of Fili and Kili turned to terror as they were separated from each other by the legs of the Giant that they were now apart of. Aella closed her eyes and gripped the rock with all her might, she didn't want to watch what was happening around her, she just wanted to concentrate on staying on the rock, and looking around would most likely terrify her and she would fall and possibly die if she didn't change in time.

Her eyes only opened when she felt Fili grip her hand and shout. They were headed towards the mountain at a fast pace, luckily there was a platform but that didn't ease her fear, she was certain they'd be crushed by the giant.

"Jump!" Fili shouted at her over the noise, he held her hand tightly and they jumped with the rest of the dwarves that were on their leg and landed on the platform in ahead. She sat their gasping, shocked that they had made it.

"No! Fili! Aella!" She heard Thorin's voice boom as him and the rest of the company ran round the path and sighed in relief when they realized they were all right. Thorin came to help her up and she brushed her self off, but suddenly worry came over her features.

"Where's Bilbo" She asked shaking.

"Where's our burglar?" Dwalin chorused before spotting him hanging onto the path for dear life, he instantly knelt down to help haul him back onto the trail along with Aella and a few of the other dwarves. But it was not enough, so Thorin swooped down and helped push him back up and into the arms of Aella whilst Dwalin helped him return back onto the path.

Aella pulled him in tight and he gripped her tunic pressing himself to her shaking in fright and probably from the cold as well. His eyes were wide and Aella whispered reassurances to him whilst she cradled him to try and comfort the hobbit.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said, relieved.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said spitefully but regretted his outrage when Aella shot him a glare from where she was still comforting Bilbo. "Dwalin!" He called and left to inspect a cave with the warrior dwarf.

The company followed in after and Aella walked in last after the hobbit. "Thank you." Bilbo whispered but she shook her head. "Don't worry I'm just glad that you're still with us." She smiled at him, and left him to set up her bedroll and to finally lie down after all the 'excitement'. She was looking forward to the warmth of a fire but Thorin denied it, and so she had to try and sleep in the cold of a mountain cave.

She was enjoying her sleep and her muscles were regenerating their strength. But her peaceful sleep was interrupted suddenly. One moment she was happily dreaming about Thorin and the next her world was upside down and all she could see was rocks and the other falling dwarves. They fell through a chute and slid down a tunnel before making their painful landing in a wooden cave. Aella being one of the first to fall was immediately squashed by the majority of the company, and as they were struggling to get up, a hoard of goblins charged towards them and ripped them off each other.

Aella tried to fight back along with the rest of the dwarves, and started to throw punches, but they were outnumbered and were quickly shoved into a group and dragged along a rickety wooden bridge. Balin pushed her into the middle of the company along with Thorin to try and hide them.

"If they find out you're a woman... and don't let them know you're a skin changer. Mahal knows what they'll do to you if they find out." The elderly dwarf looked at her worriedly. Images flashed through her mind at the thought and fear began to fill her stomach.

* * *

**Okay I lied. There isn't really goblins in this chapter but there will be in the next one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will probably be up tomorrow or the day after depending on when I get the chance to write it! So stick with me and sit tight!**

**I love hearing what you thought of the chapter, what you think I could improve on, future ideas for the plot and if you enjoyed it so please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it! **

_**(hint, hint)**_

**Review for double digit chapters and also because, you know, they help me out loads!**


	11. Goblin Town

**Over 3000 views now! Oh my gosh I can't thank you guys enough for all the support I've gotten for this story! Seriously you guys are amazing! I'm going to try and cut these Author's Notes down a bit because I know I ramble on, from now on I might start and try to answer any questions about my story or absolutely anything at all, at the end of the chapter. So ask away either by reviewing my story or messaging me, if you message me I'll probably reply back by message! **

**Thank you to **_**HalsGal1231, LoverXxofxXReading, Saintsfan1, Darkestshadowdragon, Lunsareye, Thumper The Hare and emilydavis4 **_**for following me! If you've followed me and I've accidently missed you out please let me know! I've had such great feedback for this story so far so thank you so much! I hope everyone enjoyed the fluffy moment between Aella and Thorin in the last chapter and it wasn't too sudden!**

**Chapter 11 - Goblin Town **

* * *

As Aella was shoved along in the crowd of the company and goblins she took the chance to assess her surroundings. The caverns were covered in sharp protruding rocks that hung over them as they were roughly hurried along rickety and rotten wooden bridges that felt like they could fall to pieces underneath their weight at any moment. The stench was bad enough, it smelt like death but it was surprisingly warm in the mountain and Aella began to sweat lightly. Torches and fire pots lined the walls covering them in warm but menacing light as the fire flickered dangerously close. They were pushed round a corner and into a much larger cave where a throne stood in the middle of a platform, surrounded by huge shelf like structures that lined the rocky walls. They were filled with goblins chanting and screeching as their new prisoners came in to view, it was almost like being a gladiator, the crowd hungry to watch your death.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" A large Goblin stood from his throne and stumbled towards them, squashing bones and other smaller goblins under his weight as he eyed the group of dwarves.

"Dwarves. Your Malevolence." One of the smaller goblins stepped forward and bowed to his king.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." He pointed his fat oily finger at the company, as he shouted loud enough for everyone in the mountain to hear. The goblins searched the dwarves thoroughly, throwing away whatever they could find. Oin's hearing trumpet was thrown on the floor and crushed underneath one of the goblins. Dwalin and Dori both tried to cover Aella as the goblins pulled the dwarves about, but their attempts at protecting her failed and a goblin found her and searched her as well. Surprised when he reached down her top and she slapped his hand away, before trying to fight him off her.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The dwarves said nothing, but watched in horror as a goblin dragged Aella from the crowd and though her to the ground in front of their King. Aella fought back and scrambled to her feet, pushing the goblin away from her as she punched him in the nose, prepared to fight anything that came near her. But two larger goblins grabbed her arms and held her tightly as she struggled between them.

"A girl. Your Malevolence." The same small goblin said pointing towards Aella who was still busy trying to escape the goblins grip.

"A girl? What are you doing traveling with a group of dwarves? Are you keeping their beds warms at night whore?" He sneered at her but rage was boiling through her, and instead of biting her tongue like she should of done she turned his insult back at him.

"Why do you want a go as well? Getting a bit jealous?" She jeered back snarling at the goblin who looked just as taken aback at her as the company did. Who were all staring at her in shock of her sudden aggression and fire.

"Learn your place slut." The goblin shouted, slapping her harshly across the cheek so she fell to the floor in front of him. "This is a King you're talking to." He went to move away from her figure expecting her to respect him but instead she just spat at him and stood up to face him.

"My place is sticking my sword so far up your arse you'll be spitting it out." She snarled, not fazed by his hit at all, she had endured much worse injuries in her past.

"How dare you! Chain her to the posts, we'll have to teach this _slut_ some manners." He raged at her as the same two goblins dragged her a couple of meters to the side kicking and screaming. Her wrists were tied by two separate ropes and pulled out to the sides of her, where the rope was tied to to poles on either side of her, leaving her just managing to touch the ground. She looked like she was being crucified but instead of leaning against a cross her arms were outstretched leaving her hanging. The poles were she was tied to were on the platform and to the right of the company who watched on in silence, anxious of what was going to happen to her.

The goblin rounded her and bought a knife out, touching it to the lower part of her neck over the small bruise that Thorin had left her.

"I knew you were just their whore. Let's see how much they care for you then." He snarled as he drew the knife down piercing the skin and drawing a thin trail of blood. Aella didn't even wince instead she stared into the goblins eyes with a murderous glare.

"NO!" Dwalin cried as he tried to escape the goblins grasps that were still holding the company back from doing anything.

"A tough one aren't you. I am going to break you little slut, and when I do you will address me by my proper title and you will explain why you and this group of dwarves are here. Do you understand?" Pressing the knife further into her skin she never left his gaze.

"Never. I will never tell you anything, and neither will they as long as I'm around." Aella snarled back at the goblin who just grew enraged.

"You are making a mistake, time to break you down in front of all your lovers, let them see you suffer and let them hear your screams." He threw the knife down and brought his hand up to her clothing. "Make sure they do not escape, and make sure they watch." He said to the goblins that were holding the dwarves.

"If you touch one more hair on her body I swear-" Fili tried but was cut off by the goblin.

"Oh and gag them, I don't want her screams being forgotten about underneath their noise." The dwarves tried to fight the goblins and reach out to get to Aella but they were heavily outnumbered and all of them were gagged and tied to the fence in a matter of minutes, despite their efforts.

The goblin king slowly undid Aella's armor infront of the dwarves and Aella told herself to not fight and struggle, and to not make any sound. She would not give him the pleasure of hearing her scream, no she would wait. The goblin stripped her top half until she was just in her bra and leather trousers. The dwarves were forced to watch in horror as the goblin circled her prodding and stroking her top half until he had covered every bit of skin without hearing a noise from Aella.

"Not a sound, you are clearly used to this, inspection slut. But now I will make you feel pain and you will tell me everything you know about these dwarves." He signaled a goblin to bring him a tool, but Aella could not see what he was doing when he was behind her, instead the look of terror on the company's face told her everything she needed to know.

The whip was brought down hard on her back, cutting through the flesh and opening a large line as she gasped at the sudden pain. She arched her back away from it and through her head back in an attempt to get away from the weapon, but instead it was brought down again, cracking and flicking with every strike. Still she did not scream, she only winced and gasped at the pain. The goblin was roaring behind her as he flung his arm down lining her back and shoulders. The dwarves writhed around and struggled to get loose as they watched in horror as their friend was tortured in front of them.

"See slut, they do not care for you. Now address me properly. You must learn your place in this world." He hissed as he came back around to the front of her discarding the whip on the floor after he had given her around twenty lashes.

"Never you are not my king. I will not tell you anything. I have been through _hell _and back in my life, no matter what you do, you have no claim over me." She hissed as he lifted her head to look at him before once again hitting her round the head hard.

"Oh belive me slut, by the end of this I will own you and your whore body. I will let my goblins pass you round like cutlery. And if you are not broken at the end of this, you will be then."

"You aren't civil enough to own cutlery." She spat at his face and it landed on his cheek. He hit her again and signaled for some goblins to come forward. Aella didn't know what they were going to do but she had a feeling it would be worse. And it was.

The goblins scratched at her skin with their sharp rough claws, creating deep gashes down her front and biting her neck and chest, creating sets of puncture holes along her top half. She tried to fight the pain, to bite her lip and get through it. But it was too much for her body, they beat her with clubs creating bruises and drawing agonizing screams from her as she struggled in her bounds. Her screams filled the cave and the dwarves turned their heads, not wanting to watch. But goblins grabbed their heads and forced them. They forced them to watch their friend be beaten and opened in front of them. Most of them had tears streaming down their faces as they watched and listened to her chilling screams. They had never heard anything make such a noise, and they never thought that they'd hear it from Aella, who was always bubbly and never deserved to be treated the way she was.

"Enough. Now slut, address me." He called the goblins off as the blood poured from her wounds, staining her body as her head hung limply and her chest heaved as she stared at the floor with fearful eyes. She wasn't sure if she could go through anymore pain so she reluctantly complied.

"Your majesty." She said, barely above a whisper as her voice was hoarse from her screams of agony and pain.

"Louder!" He growled back lifting her head up to look at her with narrow eyes as he sat in her face.

"Your majesty!" She shouted at him. He dropped her head and it hung again, but she pulled it up to look at the dwarves who were all looking at her in shock. The goblin king turned around but stood in front of her about half a meter away.

"Good girl. Even the toughest can be broken. Now let's see how long you take, start with the youngest." He pointed at Ori who had tears bawling down his face and he looked terrified. Rage built up within Aella, he would not touch them if she was still around. She had sworn. Gathering all the strength within her she lifted her legs off the ground and pulled them to her chest. With one strong movement she lashed out and her feet collided with the goblin kings back sending him stumbling forwards to topple over and fall flat on his face.

"WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He shouted at her as he stood up and stormed over to her picking something up from a nearby fire pit and holding it out to her face. Her expression turned from one of anger and pride to one of fear and horror as she realized what he had planned for her. He held a branding iron out, the end glowing red and steaming. The shape was the goblin symbol which was a horned skull and had the letters G.K underneath, standing for Goblin King. The company shouted through their gags as they saw the weapon and Dori managed to spit his out before shouting vulgar threatening curses at the goblin as he walked around Aella and positioned the iron only inches from her shoulder blade.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE YOU ABOMINATION! IF YOU DARE PUT THAT IRON ANY CLOSER TO HER SKIN I WILL PERSONALLY SKIN YOU ALIVE!" He shouted taking every member by surprise as the usually calm and placid dwarf burst into outrage and shouted and struggled. The Goblin took no notice though as he smirked menacingly at the dwarves and the girl that was struggling weakly before him.

He raised his arms and quickly thrashed them back down hard into her skin the iron burning and slightly melting her skin. The scream that escapes her mouth was inhuman and tore through the caves. The chanting and cheering stopped and everything fell silent to the agonizing scream leaving her lips and filling the cavern. It shook the dwarves to the core as they watched on in fear as tears streamed down her cheeks and her head flew back, writhing around when the goblin pushed the iron harder and harder against her, steam and smoke rising from the iron as it met her flesh. When he finally stopped and pulled away he loosened the ropes that were tied to the poles and she collapsed to the floor immediately, wailing and screaming from the burn he had inflicted upon her.

"You will never leave this cave whilst I am still alive, you belong to me now." He spat giving her one last kick to the head before turning on the dwarves " Your turn now."

* * *

Thorin watched in horror as Aella crumbled in front of him, her screams had torn through his heart and he couldn't bear to watch anymore. He had tried to shut his eyes but her agonizing screams broke through the blackness that his eyelids had created, making it almost harder to bear than when he had been watching; not knowing what was happening to her and how she was being broken. She crashed to the feet of the goblin a small whimper escaping her lips as he kicked her in the head. His face had been streaked with tears, by the sight of her torture.

He forced his eyes open to the sight of her lying on the floor, her hair covering her face. He could see her back which was arched slightly over her knees. He had never seen so many open and angry wounds scarring someone so pure and innocent. She had not uttered a word of their quest no matter what, she was strong and somehow deep within himself he knew that she would be okay. But that was not enough for him, he wanted to rush over to her, and cradle her, and make sure nothing else in the world could hurt her.

"Your turn now." the goblin had said pointing towards them, most specifically at Ori. He could not let his company go through what Aella had done. He had sat back and watched her be tortured without even trying to stop it, but he would not make the same mistake this time. He had been selfish and decided that it was better to keep himself safe than protect Aella, the girl that he thought he loved.

The goblins began chanting and more elaborate torture devices came through the tunnels towards the platform. He struggled with the others but the rope was thick and strong and he couldn't break them no matter how hard we tried. He risked a glance over at Aella's broken body and he saw that she was on her knees now but her face still looked to the floor beneath her.

They're time was running out and he knew he had to act soon otherwise his whole company could die or at least be wishing they _were_ dead. He struggled once more at the ropes but failed again, frustrating him.

"Wait." He said gaining the goblins attention who just jeered at him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The great Goblin bowed at Thorin exaggerating his movement. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin looked at the goblin his face was filled with disbelief and surprise. Taking a look at Aella he noticed that she had raised her head and was staring at the goblin murdoresly, rage covering her features at the mention of the orc. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King laughed, then turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The tiny goblin wrote down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulled a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

"No..." Aella said quietly, the company and the goblin turning to her and frowning. Their faces were curious at her contribution and her 'awakeness'.

"What was that? We didn't hear you slut. But I'm sure Azog would be able to find many uses for himself and his men to entertain him on their journeys. After I'm done with you of course." HE laughed at her and waited for her reply but was startled at what she gave him.

"NO!" She roared pulling at the ropes that were attached to her wrists. This time she actually roared, an inhuman beastly roar that ripped from her throat, sending the goblins into fear and they backed away from the girl that was ripping at her bonds. Then she changed, the fur ripping across her and the golden light shining around her as the rope snapped around her wrists which now became her wolf legs. The rope fell to the floor and she stood in place, her wounds like ravines through her golden fur. She reared up roaring and snarling, then when her front legs were back on the ground the rage rushed through her veins surging her forward.

Aella charged towards the Great Goblin who now looked like a scared child whimpering and trying to back away but a fence stopped his movement. His jaw jiggled slightly and his eyes grew wide in fear as the large wolf hurtled towards him, he thought she was broken and scared but how wrong he was. Anger made her strong and she accelerated towards him. Leaping into the air she tackled him in the chest her teeth bared and her claws outstretched. She growled and the force of her whole body weight and momentum was enough to send both her and the Goblin into the darkness below the platforms.

* * *

Thorin and the company screamed as they saw Aella and the Goblin fall off the platform and down into the depths. He had never seen someone that had been that wounded and that tortured to grow that amount of power and rage. He had seen Dwalin angry and been afraid, but his warrior friends rage was nothing compared to Aella's sudden resentment and frenzy.

However they didn't have long to dwell on Aella and her outburst, when a flash of light shone from the platform knocking any goblin back that was anywhere near the company. When the blinding light faded they saw it was Gandalf, and he hurriedly slashed at the ropes that tied them.

"Take up arms! Fight! Fight!" He shouted pulling the dwarves to their feet and throwing weapons to them whilst also beheading a nearby goblin. Thorin spotted Aella's saddle/bag and slung it over his shoulder, whilst unsheathing Orcrist and taking out any goblin that came near him.

The company ran over wooden bridges and pathways cutting down orcs at all sides of them, working together and protecting each other. Thorin quickly looked down into the darkness below them for any sign of golden glow, and he thought he saw a glimpse but had to drag his eyes back up to fight a group of goblins that were charging at them.

They continued to run, Kili used a ladder to trap the heads of goblins between the rungs and when they eventually fell down a large hole that broke the wooden path, dwalin helped him place the ladder down so that they could run over it in time.

That's when Thorin saw her. A golden eagle glowed brightly as it emerged from the darkness below and it flapped its large wings gracefully, ascending to the wooden structure that the dwarves where fighting on. Flying just above the path Aella changed back into a human and stumbled slightly but managed to run looking back at the dwarves and smiling, somehow the clothes that Arwen had made her were back on her body, covering the gruesome cuts that were lining her back from her torture.

Thorin looked at her amazed at her resilience whilst he ran behind her. Aella quickly stopped to punch some goblins off the scaffolding and waited for the dwarves and the wizard to catch up and regroup before pressing on through the tunnels. Her face lit up when she saw that Thorin had her wolf saddle and all her gear still attached. He breifly caught his breath and passed it to her, giving her a small smile as they others caught up sharing shocked expressions at Aella's reapperance.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Dwalin asked her, he could tell she looked tired and her injuries were affecting her but the adrenaline kept her going and she was itching for a fight, although her rage had died down a bit.

"No time to talk, lets go before he comes back." She said and ran away from the group pulling her twin daggers out and slashing at goblins necks sending them tumbling and off into the rocks below. The dwarves followed her round a corner hacking at goblins sending kicks to their stomachs, the dwarves were barely touched for the time being as the goblins were smaller and clumsier. The end was in sight and they could see the bridge that led them to the light of the dying sun. Gandalf was now in front of Aella when she got busy with a couple of goblins that were trying to drag her down with them.

Just as they were running across the wooden bridge, the planks erupted in front of them and the Goblin King was in front of them like a magic trick. He pushed Gandalf back into the dwarves and they held him up right as the goblin confronted them pointing his finger at them, smiling when he knew that they wouldn't be able to escape.

"The slut belongs to me. So what are you going to do now wizard?" He asked smiling at Gandalf who was leaning on the dwarves for support. He was just about to get up when Aella appeared at his side drawing her bow out and stringing an arrow.

"Not if you're dead I don't" She snarled and loosed the arrow, letting it fly and embed itself between his eyes. The goblin went cross eyed trying to look at the arrow before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped down causing the bridge and the dwarves to fall with them.

* * *

Aella grabbed anything she could find as the bridge fell away from her and her hair flew upwards, creating a golden blur behind her. She managed to find a rogue fence post and pulled herself onto it to wrap her arms and legs around it so she wouldn't fly upwards. She flicked her head around to see the other dwarves holding onto other pieces of wood, although some where in the lower levels of the bridge structure. The wind was rushing past her ears so fast she could barely hear the screams escaping her and the dwarves as the ground loomed towards them, getting closer and closer until they were upon it crashing down the layers squashing into each other from the fall. Groans replaced their screams as they tried to pull themselves out from the debris.

"Well that could have been worse!" Bofur cheerfully said, finsing the sliver lining on the situation. But the lining was soon crushed along with them and the bridge as the Goblin Kings heavy body fell on top of them, earning another round of groans from each dwarf.

The adrenaline was leaving her body quickly and the burning pain replaced it, she was just glad that the Goblin King never got a chance to pour salt water into her wounds or she might have passed out from the pain there and then. Her head was reeling and she tried to standup from the post but her dizzyness caused her world to slip and she swayed to the side over the edge and fell from the top layer, landing with a crash on the wooden debris, screaming in pain as it shot from her ribs.

"Aella!" Thorin cried when he pulled himself out and saw her fall from the bridge and landed with a crunch. He rushed to her side and snaked an arm around her waist pulling her torso up off the ground, her head lolling back in her dizzyness and wincing in pain as his hand brushed the deep open wounds that the whip had created.

"Oin!" He shouted at the healer, tears clouding his eyes when all she did was mumble incoherent words at him. The dwarf and Gandalf rushed over and Oin looked her over, he was just about to start but another dwarf pulled them back to a larger danger.

"Gandalf!" Kili cried as he saw the majority of goblin town running down a slope towards them screeching.

"There's too many of them, we can't fight them!" Dwalin joined in giving Thorin a sympathetic look as he looked at Aella who lay limp in his arms. Gandalf shouted at them to run and Thorin picked Aella up, one hand on her back causing her to wince and cry out and the other looped under her knees, pulling her close to his chest he ran.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I just got caught up with school work and also watching Game Of Thrones! Uploads will probably vary but I'll try and upload at least in the next couple of days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it kind of ran away with me a bit but hey ho! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see happen in the story as I've only got a couple of ideas bouncing around in my head for now so having your input would be a real help! So please review if you enjoyed it or what you think I could improve on. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit weird and mean!**


	12. Out of the Frying Pan and into The Fire

**Nearly 4000 views so far and nearly a thousand just on the first chapter/prologue! I'm glad so many people are giving this story a chance and showing their support if they enjoyed it. I know it might not be everyone's cup of the but for all of you that have followed this and left a review and shown your support I am so thankful for! I really appreciate it!**

**Big Thanks to **_**Lunaconspiricy365, DragonWolfChimera, Sarah March, camicarnage, electrogirl88, grim assassin sherlock101, Gilded Dragon, Dappledwing and NobleSilverShadow**_**for following me! If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! **

**Chapter 12 - Out of the Frying Pan and into The Fire**

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight...Thorin, Aella...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur and Bifur - that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" Gandalf cried out, quite upset that he'd lost the little fellow that was helping them on their quest.

"Curse the the halfling! Now he's lost?!"

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!"

"But where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf was worried, he did not want to lose Bilbo Baggins and had felt the need to protect him against the dwarves torments and jokes. The argument broke around the company but Aella couldn't hear it properly, it was just mumbling and loud voices behind the constant ringing that pounded through her head and through the burning pain she felt throughout her body. Thorin had gently laid her down but kept one arm around her protectively and Oin hurried over throwing medical supplies out of his bag.

"I'm going to have to remove her shirt Thorin." He said biting his lip, Thorin just nodded. Whatever could be done to help her he did not mind, he trusted Oin and throughout the torture process she had not been stripped completely naked with her bra still staying on her body. Oin tried to gently take the tunic off of her but the blood and other bodily fluids from the wounds inflicted on her had caused it to stick to her. She writhed around in pain and cried out when he tried to slowly peel it off, opening the wounds even more and exposing herself to the world. Thorin had to hold her down when Oin prodded the gashes on her back, with puss and blood now re starting to drip from the red angry wounds.

"Gandalf! I think you need to look at this." Thorin shouted over his shoulder to the wizard but kept his eyes locked with Aella's wide fearfull ones and he whispered reassurances to her and tried to fake a small smile but a small tear ran down his face which broke his mask. The wizard stormed over and was about to make some comment about priorities to Thorin but when he saw Aella's condition he faltered and knelt down next to her, tracing the wounds up to the burned mark of the Goblin King on her shoulder.

"What happened child?" He said but she just whimpered, her voice not allowing herself to speak "Thorin what happened?" The company had gathered around them and looked grimly at Aella who was shaking violently and her breathing was uneven.

"That wretched creature of a Goblin King tortured her." Dwalin spoke up the venom dripping from his tongue "He tried to make her tell him everything about us and our quest. But the only thing he managed to get out of her was a 'Your Majesty'."

"She saved us Gandalf. She saved us from the same fate. I am eternally in your debt Aella, you saved my brothers. Thank you." Dori said smiling softly at her.

"Aye, thank you lass. I would kill that monster a hundred times over for you and everything he did if I could, but you beat us to it. I have never met someone as strong and brave as you." Bofur said kindly but she just looked at him, and nodded shakily still wincing and crying out as her wounds were poked and assessed.

"Thorin, hold her down. Just in case." Both Thorin and Aella snapped their eyes at the wizard when he wove his hand over her wounds and she cried out, struggling and thrashing around on the ground screaming as he cleaned and helped improve her wounds with his magic. He nodded to Oin to start bandaging her wounds as best as he could and he bought out the longest bandages he could find and wrapped them around her and under her arms to try and cover as much of her injuries as he could.

"What did you do?" Thorin asked, a slight anger in his voice but Aella had stopped shaking as much and was beginning to relax in his arms, when she had been tense and flinched away from any touch.

"I cleaned her wounds, and helped speed up the healing process for them. In a couple of minutes she will regain strength and the only issue she will have is that they might ache if she strains herself too much, but other than that the pain will leave her. Making it easier for Oin to treat them in the future." He smiled at them and then walked back to start interrogating them about Bilbo again.

* * *

Aella felt strong again, and she felt normal again like she could fight. So she sat up and lifted herself out of Thorin's arms and propped herself on her elbows whilst Oin finished up. When he had done she put her tunic back on with the help of Thorin and slowly stood up, her hands on Thorin's shoulders for support. When she was stood she took her hands of him and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Are you okay? What you went through..."

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget about it, now we've got a hobbit to find and a mountain to reach. I can manage Thorin, I have been doing for most of my life. It's not the physical damage I'm worried about, my body's a quick healer even faster with Gandalf's help. No it's the mental damage I'm worried about." With that she gave him a small smile which was more to herself, shook her head to try and clear any of the memories of her torture, put on a brave face, and strode off to join the others.

* * *

"Now I will ask again, what happened to our hobbit, exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf began again exasperated at the dwarves lack of knowledge. Bilbo, still invisible, had caught up to the rest of the group. He was hidden behind a tree when Thorin spoke up. Aella let a small smile come across her face and she watched the tree he was behind, she could sense him, so she knew that he would hear every word of the angry disapproving dwarf.

"I'll tell you what happened...Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bilbo, who was still invisible and behind the tree, heard everything Thorin said. He leant on the tree and pondered about what he just heard. He risked a glance around the tree to look at the company and his eyes met with Aella's, She knew he was there and she smiled at him before cocking her head curiously and raising an eyebrow at him. Bilbo knew what she meant, even if he couldn't work out how Aella could see or sense him; but he stepped out from behind the tree anyway, determined to make an entrance.

"No, he isn't."

He was no longer invisible and the company stared at him with shocked and relieved expressions, except for Thorin who had suddenly found his shoes very interesting and sulked. Gandalf on the other hand, laughed at his friends return.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Bilbo strode towards the group and patted Balin affectionately on the shoulder when the two dwarf princes spoke up, almost finishing each others sentences.

"Bilbo...we'd given you up!" Kili spoke first a wide grin appearing on his face, he liked the hobbit and his fancy fiddly ways of going about things.  
"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili however was trying to be serious but he couldn't manage to not smile at his reappearance.

"How, indeed."

There was an awkward silence as Bilbo tried to think what to say. In the end, he gave a nervous laugh and put his hands on his hips. Gandalf and Aella are the only ones to notice Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waistcoat pocket. The wizard looked a bit wary and him and Aella showed a knowing glance.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf tried to lighten the mood and move on away from the mountain but Thorin interruptted.

"It matters! I want to know - why did you come back?"  
"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

After Bilbo ended his speech, there was a silence as the dwarves thought about what Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles slightly, happy that Bilbo has changed so much, and Aella went to hug him, but winced when he sqeezed her back too hard.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The hobbit fussed over her but Aella shook it off and gave a nervous laugh.

"It's nothing, don't worry Bilbo, just a few scratches." She didn't need another person feeling sorry for her, she could handle this - at least she thought so.

"Nothing? A few scratches? Lass please you -" Bofur tried to explain to the hobbit and to Aella that it wasn't just 'nothing', but one warning look from her made Bofur quickly shut his mouth and look at his feet.

Aella was just turning around to start walking when she felt something, something deep within her. She sharply flicked her head back around to look back up the hill, something wasn't right.

"Gandalf. We need to leave _now. _Something's wrong, we have to get out of here." She flicked her head back around to look a Gandalf who was staring back at her with a quizzical expression but he nodded when he saw her worried face. As if on cue a large screeching howl came from a top the hill that they were on and everyone's faces fell when they recognized it. Wargs.

* * *

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin stated

"And into the fire. Run. _RUN_!" Gandalf finished Thorin's sentence and started to run away from the sound and the noise of the wargs pounding along the ground as they snarled and ran.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur threw an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. Other dwarves begin climbing into the trees as well. Aella also scrambled up a tree, helping a rather shaken BIlbo up as well and she situated herself just below Thorin on a tree branch.  
"They're coming!" Thorin bellowed to the company that was still on the ground.

Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree; Dwalin boosted Balin up, and the rest climb up trees too. The main body of Wargs and Warg Riders approach. Dozens of Wargs circled the trees in which the Company members are perched. Gandalf reached out with his staff and picked up a moth sitting in the same tree as him, whispering to it as it fluttered away. The Wargs ceased their growling and turned as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approached slowly. Thorin looks at Azog in shock, whilst Aella gritted her teeth and her mind flashed back to her brother.

"Azog?!" As his White Warg growls, Azog stroked it and talked ominously.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast. Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish. Torin undag Train-ob." Thorin looked on his face struck with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father. He glanced down at Aella who was now growling quietly and he knew that he wasn't the only one to have their life ruined because of the Orc. But she had been young when it happened, and she had every right to be angry. He almost pitied Azog for having to go through Aella's rage in the future.

"It cannot be."

Azog spoke to his Wargs and Riders. And then cocked his head at Aella, switching to the common tongue.

"Hold on. I recognize you." He said pointing at Aella and he smiled when he recognized, a wicked grin spreading on her face. "You were there, weren't you? You were the sister, the one that ran away when her brother protected you from me and my small army. He fought well, just not well enough. You saw what happened to him didn't you? I ripped his monster head of his monster body whilst you watched, and then I fed him to my warg. It's a pity really, he died to save you. I cannot imagine his disappointment in you if he were still alive. He died protecting you, a bed warmer to the 'King under the Mountain'. But he's not alive. You and your, ability, could be very useful to me. Maybe I'll keep you, as _my _bed warmer, as my pet."

Aella's face fell, and the anger flooded away briefly as tears rolled down her face gently. The whole company watched on as Azog taunted her. But her anger soon returned when he next.

"Those two are mine. Worori-da. Kill the others!"

At his command, the Wargs leapt forward and tried to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shook violently at the assault, and the dwarves struggled to hold on.

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other dwarves are in, got uprooted from the ground and began leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; the dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree also tips over; like dominoes, all the trees begin falling over. The whole company manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. Azog laughed, looking on at the company hopping around with a dark smirk, knowing that they now had nowhere to go but die. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a pinecone. He grabbed it and used his staff to set the pinecone on fire; he then threw it down amid the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog now became startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lit two more pinecones and threw one down to Fili.

"Fili!"

Fili caught the pinecone and helped Aella set hers on fire. They then threw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg galloped away with its fur alight. Azog roared in anger and frustration as the dwarves and Aella cheer. Suddenly, their cheers turned into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they were in started to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Aella looked down and saw the ground far, far, below. She would be alright, if she fell she could skin-change and fly away. But she had to protect the dwarves, asked to or not they were in danger and she wasn't.

Azog growled; Thorin, clung to the tree, looked at him in hate and anger. He was about to hoist himself up and onto the tree when a figure strode past him, shooting at any wargs that got too close. Putting her bow away her powerful walk turned into a ferocious run. As she stormed down the trunk of the tree and towards Azog, all her boiled up emotions and anger ripped out of her in a humongous roar that sent shock waves for miles. The rage in her voice pulsated through the tree and the company could feel the sound waves ripple violently around them.

Azog broke his warg into a run and they began charging towards each other. The orc bought his mace up and swung it down expecting it to collide with her head but she ducked and slid under the weapon turning around to face the orc again who was pushing his warg back around to face her. This time when she ran though she changed into a wolf, which was of equal size to the warg and lept at Azog, pushing him off the back of his warg and onto his back underneath her. Aella was about to finish him off and give him the same treatment as he gave her brother, but she was attacked by the albino warg and thrown violently off the orc by her side.

Thorin had now joined the fight whilst the other dwarves stood on, it only took one knock from Azogs mace though and he was on the floor underneath another orc, waiting for his masters command . Azog left him there and turned his attention back to Aella, who was now a human again and was struggling to breathe on the floor. He stood over her and smiled wickedly down at her just before hitting her in the head with the handle of his mace to leave her unconscious.

"NO!" Thorin cried and struggled under the hands of the orc holding him down. He watched azog sling her body over the back of his warg and clambered on in front of her.

"Bring me his head." He said casually to the orc, who now had a blade at Thorin's throat. He swung the blade up, and was going to strike at the dwarfs neck but was tackled to the ground away from him, and clumsily stabbed through the chest by Bilbo. The hobbit staggered to his feet and stood protectively in front of Thorin, swinging his sword at Azog. But the rest of the company came to their rescue and ran from the tree swiping at any remaining enemies and cutting them down through the fire that still raged on around them.

That was when the eagles came.

* * *

The company huddled around Thorin when the eagles dropped them on top of a huge rock formation in the shape of a snarling bear. Gandalf was crouched beside Thorin looking at his unconscious form, with worry. But in a wave of his hand, the dwarfs steel blue eyes slowly opened and looked at the wizard. His face was covered with cuts and bruises and his body lay still when he murmured to the wizard.

"The halfling." He muttered, and Gandalf smiled at him when he spoke, looking over his shoulder at Bilbo.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin up. However, once he was stood, he shrugged them off and approached Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Thorin advanced towards the hobbit until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened, with his anger. He flinched when Thorin's arms moved upwards and when a smile broke across his face. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!"  
Thorin grabbed Bilbo and embraced him deeply. The other dwarves cheered loudly and slapped each other on the back. Gandalf smiled at the pair. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugged Thorin back and then pulled away from his arms.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said, holding the hobbits arms smiling at him in thanks.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." He looked at Gandalf who just smirked at him and his good nature. As everyone chuckled, the Eagles flew away screeching, leaving them in silence. But then Thorin's smile broke and his face fell when he remembered.

"Where's Aella? Is she here? What happened?... Is she alive?" He asked looking at the guilty faces of the company and rested them on Gandalf, looking for answers from him.

"She's not with us laddie." Balin said sadly looking sympathetically at him.

"Azog flung her body over the back of his warg and took her away. We couldn't do anything before the eagles came and rescued us." Dwalin added to his brothers statement, growling and cursing at the orc that was somehow still alive.

"Thorin, she will come back to us, trust me. She came back before, this time will be no different." Gandalf said, trying to reassure Thorin by placing a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off and frowned.

"What if Azog..." He said, trailing off at the thought of it.

"I do not believe Azog will kill her. At least not yet. He is more evil than that. He will keep her alive, for sport and for fun. He has hunted her kind for years, and they are now rare. He will not waste the opportunity." The wizard spoke, but he maybe said a bit much and worsened the mood.

"He'll torture her won't he. Won't he? What if he goes to far? What if she doesn't survive? We have to go back for her." He said confidently, he knew what would happen to her if he didn't.

"no we must push on. The eagles have taken us this far we cannot turn back. She will find us Thorin, she's stronger than you think."

"Aye, we all saw what she went through in Goblin Town. What she did to protect us, and even after all that she still fought on and killed the Goblin. And then she went on to fight against Azog. We all know what happened to her brother, and we can't let her go through anymore torture. But I believe in her, I believe that she will come back, and we must push on. We cannot risk the quest for her, you know that." Balin said again and he was about to protest but his head fell, ashamed. His heart was torn, and a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"But I love her..." He said, his voice small and fearful like a small child. The company looked shocked for a moment but then they all felt horrible, giving him sympathetic looks at his confession.

"We know laddie, we know..."

* * *

**In response to the reviews on the last chapter:**

**Bitty-Girl : I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story and I'm enjoying reading your lovely reviews! I didn't want to make Aella a weak character and I wanted to show that she can go through a lot and still manage to keep fighting. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Dappledwing : I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story that much! I will try to update as much as possible but it depends on when I get the chance to write. Thank you so much for your lovely review and I really appreciate the support!**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it's been a couple of days, but I might not be able to upload this weekend either because I've got family coming over so it depends if I get a chance to write. So next chapter should be the start of The Desolation of Smaug but I might not go straight in, I'll have to see. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review.**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	13. The Golden Mustang and The Black Bear

**Thanks to everyone that read this and stuck with it I am so grateful!**

**DISCLAIMER, PLEASE READ: This story actually has 19 views when I'm uploading this not 20. This is because I wrote a review for a different story which was on another tab next to the prologue of this story which I was re-reading to remind myself of Aella's back story. But I accidentally wrote the review in the review box for my story and posted it for this story instead of the one that I intended it for. I'm not trying to self promote and at the moment I haven't figured out a way to remove my review, so sorry! It was just an accident, and I wasn't trying to make this story better by making my own reviews to make it look more popular, I hope this doesn't affect your enjoyment of this story and if any of you know how to remove a review please let me know!**

**Big Thanks to **_**Catalina95 and ErikaLyanne**_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! **

**Chapter 13 - The Golden Mustang and The Black Bear**

* * *

Aella opened her eyes slowly, but quickly shut them again thinking she was dreaming. She shook her head lightly to try and wake up properly. But as all her senses started to reboot, the once muffled voices turned into clear ones. The voices around her were speaking black speech, so she kept her eyes shut in an attempt to remember what happened to her. Eventually she braved sneaking one eye open in an attempt to work out her situation. Her head was swinging from side to side and bashing against the fur of a wargs back leg as it moved round in her vision when it walked. The wargs fur was black instead of Azogs white one and she worked out that she was at the back of the pack so no one was watching her. One of her ankles was tied and attached to the wargs leg so that even if she did try and escape the warg would run her down first. She listened to what the orcs were saying, she couldn't speak black speech but she could understand most of it.

"Why don't we just kill her?" One of the orcs was whispering to another but Azog overheard and interrupted.

"Because then we can't have our fun. The dwarf scum seem to care for her, especially Thorin Oakenshield. We will use her in order to trade her life for his. Obviously we won't actually let her go but make him watch her death and then we bring it to him."

The orcs fell silent for a while but began speaking about ways that they like to kill their enemies and so Aella stopped listening. She was instead trying to work out where they were headed. They had been traveling across the misty mountains for what seemed like forever, but it had probably been just under an hour, when she worked it out. They were headed to Dogul Dor, an abandoned fortress. Aella had heard the stories and it was clear that Radagast had had a bad encounter with it after Gandalf told her the details of why she was needed.

They were traveling away from The Lonely Mountain, where the dwarves were headed and she couldn't go near that fortress, it turns people insane, and that was the last thing she needed. But how was she going to escape and get to them. Aella could probably get back to the cliff edge where she had been taken away in ten minutes if she ran instead of plodded along like the orc convoy was doing. But being a wolf wasn't fast enough and she had to be able to carry her saddle so becoming a bird wasn't going to work out. She had to act now, otherwise the company would be too far away and she wouldn't be able to get their without resting, which would give the orcs a chance to re-capture her.

Aella began shuffling her free foot into the bound one which were both hanging on the other side of the wargs back. Leaning over she managed to look underneath the warg and at her feet so she could get a better angle and see what she was doing. Orcs were not very good at tying knots and as she struggled it began to become loose over her shoe. Flicking her head up to check if any of the orcs were watching her, which they weren't, she counted how many of them were left after the fire. Only five wargs were left, each with riders, Gandalf must have called the eagles in to help them after she had fallen unconscious because there was definitely about fifteen after the fire. But five, she could outrun, if she choose something fast enough with enough stamina to get her through.

A horse.

Aella slipped her foot out of the rope bound and took a deep breath. This could work brilliantly, or she could die, maybe even worse. Closing her eyes and whispering a few 'last words' to herself, in case it did go wrong. She rolled off the back of the warg, shifted into a shimmering mustang and galloped away just as the orcs were realizing what happened.

* * *

Bilbo was crouched behind a rock, studying the moonlit landscape and the dark silhouettes of an orc pack. But then something else caught his eye. A large bear, stood up and sniffing the air and turned its head to look right at him. The hobbit ducked behind the rock but kept one eye out to follow its movements. Slumping back down it strode off into the forest in the company's general direction. He ran from the rock and scrambled back down to where the company was stood waiting for his return.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked, pressing the poor hobbit for answers.

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin added, confusing Bilbo as to who and where he was talking to.

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf asked, shunning the other dwarves that were about to ask questions.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said back to Gandalf's quick questions and doubt.

"Good, what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." the dwarves started talking amongst themselves, all agreeing with Gandalf.

"Will you listen! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo was exasperated that none of them were taking any notice of his concern and his voice went up a level, but still stayed a whisper. Immediately everyone fell silent and Gandalf stepped up, this time much more serious.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye...Yes, but bigger. Much bigger." everyone looked at Gandalf shocked about his knowledge.

"You knew about this beast?" Gandalf didn't reply to Bofur but instead turned away to think for a moment. Despite the dwarf carrying on with a suggestion.

"I say we double back."

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin's voice was stern, he didn't know what was happening and he wasn't sure what they could do about the situation. His brain was muddled with thoughts of Aella but he had to push them away and think about his current predicament.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." The wizard started again, opening suggestions.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" suddenly thw creature roared nearby, as if answering Thorin's question himself.

"None."

* * *

Aella ran, her eyes filled with determination as she galloped over the rocky uneven land. She could hear curses and shouts in black speech from behind her but they weren't close. She had managed to get just out of sight before any of the orcs reacted. Flicking her head around she saw Azog had stopped most of the orcs from chasing after her and only letting two spring into action on their wargs. He flashed her a small wicked grin and turned his warg away. Something about that grin made her unsure of herself and her plan. But instead she raced on and leapt over fallen trees and off higher pieces of land that created small cliffs.

Her golden mane flowed behind her like the fiery fingers, flicking and waving in the rushing wind that passed over them. Her body rocked and rolled forward and her hooves pounded into the ground as she thundered along back towards the cliff. Aella's eyes scanned the land for the right way to go and in the distance she saw the burnt platform and the single tree that was left hanging over the precipice.

Her saddle was fully attached now but on the last buckle as her horse form was bigger than her wolf. But being a mustang was better for this situation and making getaways. As a skin changer it didn't matter what animal she was but her form was always around double as strong and powerful with it's specific qualities than the average normal animal. This meant that her wolf was twice as strong and twice as fast than a normal wolf, meaning that her horse was twice as powerful, twice as fast and had double the endurance.

As she rounded the corner and headed down the cliff towards the last tree and where the remains of the fight happened her mind flashed with worry. She hadn't even thought that she'd get this far let alone what she was now going too do with two wargs and orcs behind her. If she stopped than she'd be killed if she fell than she'd be killed. Aella was basically in the same situation as she had been previously in this location, except with less dwarves and no Gandalf to help her.

She stopped meters from the edge, kicking her legs out through the dirt in an attempt to not topple over the edge. Turning around she went to run back and off the opposite way but the orcs were blocking her way. They were slowly stalking towards her, cornering her like prey. But she was not prey. Aella glanced down off the edge and saw a river running below. It was risky, but if she didn't reach it she could fly but risk losing her weapons, or her weapons would drag her down anyway. She walked forwards, her fear and instincts taking her away from the edge, only to be met by the wargs that were still slowly creeping towards her, drooling and the orcs chuckling at her. Aella's eyes were wide with fright and she flicked her head up to meet their sneers, her mane flowing in front of her, hitting her neck as the wind ruched up from below them.

The orcs stopped moving forward when Aella did. She strode slowly towards them. They grinned wickedly at each other and spoke to one another as she walked towards them.

"We got her now."

"Master will be pleased. Or should we have our way with her pretty little body and kill her later?" The second added, grinning wickedly.

"That is a delightful idea, we can break her body and feed it do the wargs when we are done." They climbed off their wargs and made a noise to them to tell them to stay, like the obedient _wargs _that they were. They took one step towards Aella and she continued towards them, her plan running through her mind over and over again so she wouldn't mess it up. She had to get a run up or she'd never make the river below, hoping it was deep enough for her to fall into.

"Look she wants us."

"That's it, come closer whore. You're used to this aren't you."

"She's practically gagging for it."

How they could say that Aella didn't know. How could they tell if a horse was 'gagging' for it? But she pushed that thought away and took the last step towards them. When the orcs reached out to touch her she reared up and slammed their bodies to the ground, one under each hoof. Then as the wargs growled and ran towards her, she turned and galloped towards the cliff face.

In one leap she flew from the cliff face, the wind blowing through her mane and tail. It looked amazing, until she began to fall and her body twisted and turned in the air until she was upside down and scrambling to right herself. The wargs had been stupid enough to follow but had not jumped out as far so instead hit into the rocks that came out from the cliff. Aella meanwhile was still heading towards the river, her vision blurred and she began to feel nauseas as the ground rocketed towards her and the slow river came closer and closer to her flailing body.

Then suddenly she was submerged and her falling pace slowed down as her body hit the water and she slowly fell to the bottom of the deep river causing her body to react and push of the ground towards the surface.

* * *

The dwarves and Bilbo made a run from it away from the bottom of the Carrock and through the woods. The orcs were hot on their heels snapping and snarling, but both parties stopped and hesitated when a rough roar broke towards them. The dwarves didn't think twice and ran away, now with two enemies. Gandalf led them out into the open.

"This way! Quickly!" He shouted to them gesturing towards the open plains of a field. They spotted the wooden house and their legs continued to run, adrenaline and fear burning through their vains. Some turned around to watch as the great bear crashed through the trees and out of the forest, roaring and pounding his paws down. But soon the dwarves ran out of places to run and ended up shoving themselves at a door, crowding and shouting to one another when the door wouldn't open.

"Into the house! Open the door!" Gandalf shouted as he turned to watch as the creature ran towards them, accelerating towards his prey.

"Quickly!"

Thorin rushed through the group and managed to open the door by lifting the bar up with his sword. They all ran inside and just as they were about to close the door the creature lunged its head through it. The dwarves all pushed to close the door on the beasts head whilst Gandalf and Bilbo held their weapons out at it.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin shouted to them, as they used their whole body weight to shut the snarling beasts head out. They finally managed to shut the door and locked it all panting in relief and sudden tiredness. Ori turned to Gandalf innocent and fearful.

"What is that?"

"That is our host." Gandalf bit his lip as he said it, eyeing over the company who had all turned to look at him in confusion, some even annoyed that he would put them in that danger.

"His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves."

"Like Aella?" Kili asked, a bit excited about seeing another one and completely brushing over and forgetting the fact that he had tried to kill them.

"Sort of. Yes, Aella is a skin-changer, as you know. But she is different, she is special. Her powers are much stronger and she can control herself. Beorn, well, when Beorn is a bear he becomes the bear with it's thoughts and mindset, most of the time he forgets that he is also a man. Wheras Aella is the same person and mind just with a different skin, it's like you changing outfits." Gandalf managed to explain and then sudden worry overtook him about where Aella was but Thorin got there first.

"Where is Aella? You said she'd come back, where is she? Why has she not returned?" HE asked angrily, bringing up Gandalf's previous words and promise.

"In truth Thorin, I do not know."

* * *

Aella gasped when she reached the surface, scrambling for breath and kicking at the water to stay up, it was just too deep for her to reach the bottom and quite wide. She managed to push her way over to the sides where it got shallow enough for her to stand and she hauled herself out of the river and slumped on the grass. Her chest heaved and her mane stuck to her neck, without bringing her head of the ground she looked back up at the cliff and closed her eyes when she saw the two distant figures of the orcs above her, their shouts just reaching her.

_I can't wait here. I have to go now. I have to find them, but where could they have gone? I guess I'll just travel in the general direction of the mountain. Gandalf said something about going through Mirkwood, so I'll head that way._

After she got her breath back she stood up and looked around to work out which way the mountain might be. Then after a while she broke into a canter and ran for what felt like ages, but she couldn't give up. Something was pulling towards them and she couldn't will her body to rest. But it wasn't like her instincts, it was something stronger. Somehow she knew where they were and that she couldn't stop, she had to get to them, to Thorin. But whatever it was that was pulling her to them, it was stronger than her and she couldn't shake it.

After traveling through the afternoon and into the night she had to stop. Her body could not physically go on any further and so she only allowed herself to stop when she had found a suitable place to rest. She had just passed the carrock and had seen footprints, so she knew that she was at least on the right track and that they were close. Lying down she closed her eyes, letting her other scents take over. The smell of dwarves lightly washed over her, and the only sounds were the crickets and the owls.

Until the monstrous roar of a bear, the howls of wargs and the screams of dwarves broke through the peaceful night. Aella snapped her eyes open and lifted her head off the floor, her mane only lightly waving in the breeze. She listened closely thinking that she might have been hearing things. But there it was again the roar and the company's shouts.

_For God's sake! I guess sleeping will have to wait until later. I'm back on dwarf babysitting._

She scrambled to her feet and chased off after the watched from the shadows as the dwarves stampeded past her, not noticing her in the distant forest. They were too busy thinking about the massive bear that was chasing them. She wanted to call out and help, but when she saw Gandalf she knew that they'd be alright and also that the bear would probably kill her because her legs wouldn't move. So instead she watched as they struggled with the door to the cottage in an open pasture.

After the dwarves had gone inside the house and shut the bear out it snarled and moaned, it had been locked out of its own house. She shook her head at the dwarves good naturedly but felt pity for the bear. She watched it from a distance, wary of it. Even if she became a bear with her still healing injures she doubted she'd be able to take it on, and for some reason she didn't want to. There was something about it, it almost reminded her of her brother. But why?

Hey inner question was soon answered though when the creature began to shift and stumble through the forest, falling into trees and lurching as it became human. Aella watched, her eyes wide with shock. She thought she was the last one. There were more of her people! More skinchangers! Aella was overjoyed, maybe she'd be finally accepted again, and she'd be home where she belonged. She wanted to go over to him but he still looked dangerous and she was still a horse, so instead she watched as it doubled over, straightened up and strode back to the house.

* * *

When the morning came, Aella couldn't be happier, she knew where the company was and she knew she wasn't the only skin-changer left. She edged around the border of the forest, trying to get a better view of the house and its inhabitants. How was she going to smuggle herself in, or even closer? Then she noticed the other horses around the house. They clearly belonged to the man that lived there so she could join them in an attempt to get to the company.

Aella trotted out of the woods and towards the group of horses that were prancing around in the morning dew. She looked over at the house and deliberately walked past some of the windows, glancing inside to see the company surrounding a table and Fili trying to drink out of a hug bigger than his face.

The other horses almost 'welcomed' her and she tried to fit in and seem normal by also prancing around, however she was not in a rush to eat grass. So far her plan was going well, it was just a matter of waiting for the company to move on, which knowing Thorin would be as soon as possible. She was lying in the sun, relaxing for once knowing that the company were safe and that she didn't have to travel for a small amount of time. When Beorn appeared from a door in his house with a neck collar. He gently walked towards her, his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt her. Aella stood and instantly trusted him, even though she didn't know him, he was her kind. Beorn smiled softly when she walked towards him and gently nuzzled his shoulder, Aella was still trying to play her part and act like a horse. The man patted her neck and talked to her gently.

"It's okay golden one. I won't hurt you." His voice didn't quite match what he was saying with its rough burly tone sounding odd when he was speaking so sweetly to her.

"There's something special about you, isn't there. Come inside and I'll give you some food."

_Food? Food! I like this guy, I knew there was something about him. And if I go inside I'll get to see the company!_

Beorn threw the neck collar to the ground and just walked towards the large wide doors that the dwarves had struggled to open the night before. Aella followed him, trying to act calm and natural but she was struggling to contain her excitement. Beorn raised the door bar effortlessly and pushed the doors open to reveal the barn.

The company stared at the new guest from their table and at Beorn who they had barely got a chance to meet. A few groaned when they saw that they were being joined by _another_ animal. But Gandalf's face lit up as he recognized the golden glow coming off the beautiful looking horse before them. Beorn gestured towards one of the inside stable-like areas and patted Aella on the neck before walking back towards the company. Aella hesitated and looked at the dwarves particularly at Thorin who was watching her quizzically. She looked at his from behind a few stray golden strands and then turned to enter where Beorn had gestured. She listened and watched as the conversation picked up again Beorn interrogating the company.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" His husky voice silencing the rest of the room and the company all stared to look at him and Thorin.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"Aella..." Thorin muttered looking down at his feet and remembering how Azog had taken her away.

_She's just going to become a monster, a thing for them to play with and torture. She's already been tortured enough in her life, how much more does she have to endure. I should have saved her but instead she saved me and now she's paying for it. When I next see that filthy orc scum I will rip his head from his body like he did, or maybe I'll cage him for sport. No, it should be Aella. If... if she's still alive._

The rest of the company's face grew solumn and averted their eyes, she could tell that they might have been worrying about her, especially when Throin slammed his fist down on his leg and muttered her name. Bilbo was the one to keep the conversation going though, wanting to know more about his people and if his story was any different to Aella's.

"There are others like you?" Stupid question, Aella was still alive so there must have been more. Bilbo internally slapped himself but he couldn't take back what he said so decided to ride it out.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there's only one."

"Actually, Master Beorn, there are two." Gandalf said kindly to the man and expected a reply but it came from someone else's mouth.

"How do you know? How do you know she isn't dead? How do you know she doesn't wish she was dead because of what Azog might be doing to her? She might be in a cage right now for their entertainment. How do you know she is alive and on her way? HOW?" Thorin's anger took over and he stood now choosing the table to slam his fist down on. Some of the company actually looked a bit scared at his outburst and Beorn just frowned. They all looked to Gandalf for answers but was saved from his interrogation.

"Because I'm here..."

* * *

Aella said from the middle of the room behind the company. Everyone's eyes looked to her and after the shock set in that it was actually her the company leapt up from where they were sat. She had never seen bigger grins than the ones that they were wearing. She smiled sheepishly back at them, playing with her hands nervously, but her face too fell into a grin when they all ran towards her and completely squashed her in between them all.

Thorin looked on, embarrassed at his outburst but even he was sporting a small smile despite the tear that rolled down his face. Gandalf chuckled from his seat as Aella was lost I amongst the dwarves and they toppled over in a massive pile up. He nodded to Thorin noticing that he hadn't moved since her appearance.

"Go on. Why do you think she came back? She'll want to see you, and I know you want to see her." Gandalf once again laughed and smiled at Beorn who was just watching the scenario unfold in front of him.

"I - Can't - Breath" Aella struggled from the bottom of the pile as the dwarves all rolled off each other laughing and crying.

"Well it's nice to see you as well lads." She laughed as they lined up around her, individually hugging her.

"How? Where? When? What?!" Dwalin said as the tears fell from his eyes despite his grin as he squeezed her.

"Who knows? But you really need to stop crying over me, it ruins your tough look." She laughed at him and gave him a playful elbow in the rib. Fili and Kili sandwiched her between them and laughed, tears welling up in their eyes also.

"We missed you Aella." Fili said squeezing her shoulder whilst Kili leant in and whispered in her ear. "Not as much as Uncle though, you should have seen him on the carrock, he even made a little confession." Kili winked at her and she smacked his arm, laughing at them both.

"The mighty company of Thorin Oakenshield brought to tears by my re-appearance. I feel honored, do I get an award?" She chuckled giving a couple of the other dwarves hugs. Ori was next and he gently hugged her, like she was a fragile piece of glass, unlike the others who tried to squeeze her to death.

"What happened?" He asked innocently, she was about to reply but it was done for her.

"Later Ori." Thorin said, pushing past the other dwarves and walking towards her, his eyes were glazed with tears and one had stained his cheek, but he smiled warmly at her anyway. Ori moved back from her giving Thorin his moment. Thorin held her arms and pulled her in for the best hug of the group. He was so warm and he felt safe and loving. Then when he pulled back he pressed his lips to hers gently, Aella fell into him and neither seemed to care that everyone was watching. When he broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered to her, holding her hand and her back.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"What get knocked unconscious and dragged away? I can't promise anything." The company gave a small laugh and they watched smiling at the pair. Aella saw Fili and Kili fist pump at one side and Dwalin shake his brothers and Bofurs shoulders gently.

"That was beautiful..." Dwalin whispered and Fili and Kili snickered at the normally tough dwarf once again brought to a soppy mess.

"I love you Aella." He whispered

"I love you too Thorin.

* * *

**In response to the reviews on the last chapter:**

**Sinful Roses : Sorry! I can't believe I did that, but hopefully it's all fixed and sorted now. Thanks for letting me know and that you enjoyed the story anyway!**

**Bitty-Girl : See? I'm not that cruel don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I was going to stop this chapter when she revealed herself, but I thought that I'd throw in some dwarf lovin'. I don't know if any of you have seen the film SPIRIT about a horse in the wild west but I kind of took inspiration from that a bit! But yeah, sorry again for my accidental review on my own story!**

**As always let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you'd like to see in the future! **

**Thanks for reading! x**


	14. Sparring

**Over 5500 views! Amazing thank you so much! I never expected people to like my story so much so it means a lot to me! Thanks to everyone that read this and stuck with it I am so grateful! This chapter has a bit more Thorin loving in it and they don't really continue on the quest but I wanted to put it in anyway!**

**Big Thanks to **_**Jojo657, NyxLoon, sessysbaby666 and zuzzzu **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! **

**Chapter 14 - Sparring**

* * *

"So you're a skin changer as well? And your other form is, a horse?" Beorn asked once the dwarves had calmed down and sat back down, much happier than they had been.

"Yes I am. But I can change into any form I want to. I was a horse then because I was escaping... Azog... and I thought it would get me in here, and back with the company." Aella smiled to him whilst eating a piece of bread. Beorn just looked at her quizzically so glanced at Gandalf for reassurance who just gave him a small smile.

"Azog, captured you? Did he torment you?" Beorn now becoming slightly worried and suddenly a bit protective over his new 'family'.

"Yes he captured me, but I managed to escape before he did anything." Now she was reaching for a mug of milk, the company all watching her eat and listening to her conversation.

"So where are you from? How many of us are left?" Beorn began leaning over the table slightly, waiting for her answer with hope.

"I used to live in a small village near Rohan. But then Azog came and destroyed it like he did to yours. He also killed my family, and my brother..." Aella's eyes dropped and she put the bread back on her plate, Thorin gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and flashed her a warm smile. "But I managed to escape and now- then I lived in a small forest on the other side of the Misty Mountains."

Beorn looked at her blankly for a moment but averted his eyes, knowing her pain. He had suffered the same thing, but now he knew there was another of his kind he felt happier, like he belonged and was no longer an outsider. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and not wanting to answer any more questions, Aella stood.

"I'm a little bit tired. I've been traveling day and night and even threw myself of a cliff to be here. So if you could excuse me, I'd like a breather."

And with that Aella nodded and walked out trying to keep her cool but her paces got quicker as she got closer to the door and as soon as she was out of it she ran to the other side of the house and buried her face into her knees.

Beorn looked at Gandalf worried that he had said something but the wizard just smiled and shook his head at Thorin and any other dwarf that had tried to get up and follow after her.

"Leave her be, she probably wants to be alone. She's been through a lot in the past couple of days not to mention her life. Give her time and if she's not back in an hour than you can check on her. But only a couple at a time!" The dwarves nodded and sat back down at the table patiently.

* * *

"Aella?" Fili, Kili and Bofur were the first to come to her after she had left at breakfast. She was lying down on the grass asleep but they could see the lines that her tears had left on her cheek. The three dwarves smiled at each other and shook their heads good naturedly.

"Should we wake her?"

"Aww but she looks so cute and peaceful!" Fili and Bofur had tried to whisper so to not disturb her until they decided, but Kili just blurted it out causing Aella to stirr and rub her eyes blinking at the dwarves that towered over her blocking out the sun.

"Oh are we leaving?" She asked sleepily still trying to rub her nap out of her eyes and stand up, but ended up staggering slightly and Fili had to catch her from falling. He placed his big hand on her shoulder to steady her whilst Kili and Bofur just grinned at her from behind him.

"No. We're leaving tomorrow at first light. The eagles gained us some ground so we can afford to rest here and re-stock our packs for tomorrow." The young prince filled Aella in but his little brother couldn't help but interrupt.

"Yes and Uncle wanted to give you more time for your wounds to heal and for you to regain your strength. Normally it would be Gandalf that would have to persuade Thorin to stay and rest but when it came to you... Thorin didn't need any persuading. Kili winked at her from behind his brothers shoulder and Aella rubbed her eyes.

"Anyway lass, we woke you up to bring you back inside so that Oin can check over your wounds, and also to check if you're alright." Bofur's smile was infectious so Aella couldn't help a warm grin spreading over her own face at the dwarves concern for her.

"Im fine, you don't need to worry about me. But thank you. I guess I should come with you - wait, where's everyone else?"

"Well Gandalf said to see you in small groups anyway and they're sparring around the back, but they must be taking a break otherwise you'd be able to hear their grunts!" Kili jested and gained a small round of laughter from the group.

Aella followed the boys back inside and they left her at the door, Fili holding the door open for her and nodding before going to join the others. She didn't talk to Oin much as he tended to her wounds and rebandaged them as best he could. They had already made a miraculous recovery thanks to Gandalf's magic and the fact that she was a skin changer helped. But the skin still felt a bit tight around her wounds and they occasionally ached. Aella thanked the dwarf and stood up to stretch, she yawned and walked outside, following the clashing sounds of swords and the sounds of fighting dwarves and also cheering ones.

* * *

Dwalin and Nori were in a heated 'battle' but there was a clear winner. Nori was no match for the burly and intimidating warrior dwarf, especially when he swung his axe viciously at his head pushing Nori back to trip over his own feet and fall on the floor. Dwalin immediately bought his axe down to erst against Nori's neck his brow covered in sweat.

"Bravo! Well played or fought?" Aella startled some of the dwarves when she clapped loudly, purposefully over reacting. The dwarves all looked at her from where they were sat on the grass watching the fights go down.

"Are you mocking me Aella?" Dwalin said smirking, one hand on his hip whilst the other lazily twizled his axe around as if to prove his point.

"Of course not Master Dwalin, I wouldn't _dare _mock you." She smirked back and sat down beside Fili and Ori resting on her elbows. "Who's next?"

"I believe it's my turn now." Kili said standing up and entering the small rock circle that they had created helping Nori up from the floor and stood waiting for his 'challenger'.

"Well I'll take up that offer." Aella said, pushing Fili down from where he was about to stand and walking into the circle.

"You don't have a sword." Kili said smirking.

"Aella you can't fight, you're still recovering." Thorin said not wanting for her to get hurt anymore than she already was and had been during her stay on his quest.

"Says who? If an orc pack attacked now I wouldn't just sit around and watch you dorks get killed. I've saved you lot before so why shouldn't I fight. It's only practise, plus it is _only _Kili." She smirked at Thorin and then at Kili who was holding his hand over his heart pretending to be upset and hurt about her joke. "Fili, can I borrow your sword?"

"Sure, show him what for will you?" He smiled and passed her the sword, winking at her.

"Don't worry I will. Let's knock that ego of yours down a few notches." She twirled the sword around in her hand, testing the balance and prepared her stance. It had been a while since she'd used a sword. Her brother had taught her first and she had practiced everyday. Then she took it back up when she first went to Rivendell, along with learning archery with Arwen.

"Aella I don't think this is wise..."

"Thorin, you, wise? Are you having a giggle? Who decided it would be a good idea to take on three mountain trolls?" She jested and turned back to Kili who looked a little nervous. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also wanted to fight. He bit his lip.

"Aww are you scared Kili? Scared that I'll beat you. Scared you'll get beaten by a girl? She jeered, wanting to work him up, she was done waiting around and just wanted to fight.

"Well let me fight you instead. You need some proper practise." Thorin said standing and joining them in the ring. Kili just sighed and walked out. But when he sat down his smile returned excited to watch his favorite couple fight.

"In that case, my money is on Aella!"

* * *

*Clink Clink Clang* Sweat was pouring down Aella's forehead, her sword colliding with Thorin's. Despite her sword and self being much smaller than Thorin's, she was able to hold my own. In fact, she was damn near winning this sparring match. He was concentrating so hard on just blocking her jabs and blows. In his eyes she could see the regret in thinking he could challenge her.

"Aella. Kili was clearly no match for your skill. You need a real test, some proper practise." He called over his shoulder. The rest of the company laughed and OOHed, some at her, some at him, knowing how stupid he was and how she was just about to kick his arse. Just as she was doing now.

"How you holding up?" Aella asked.

"Makk aln ha'ak!" He struggled to reply. She laughed and parried again. Thorin was strong, but Aella was one of the best fighters in Middle earth sword of shifted form. She had been defending herself for a long time and had killed countless orcs. Thorin had no chance of besting her.

A light flickered behind his eyes, it was obvious he had thought of a plan. Aella wasn't too worried. He paused half way through a Parry and Repost so she was only centimetres from his face. In her shock Aella didn't move.

"Amrâlimê." He breathed. Oh no, she knew what he was about to do. Retreating two feet Aella prepared herself to attack again. "My beautiful woman" Thorin moved forwards to her. Suddenly he was the attacker and she was trying hard to defend her standing. She fought her way back to a winning position, until, that sneaky bastard, wiped some sweat from her cheek.

"I know another way to make you sweat."

His voice was low in an attempt to not let the company hear, and luckily they didn't. Most of the dwarves were getting bored of the constant fighting that they had watched for the whole day, and when there was mention of food. They all got up and raced back to the house, leaving Thorin and Aella to fight it out in peace.

The intensity in his eyes made her breathing heavier. But she was determined not to let her concentration fade. Her sword collided with his sword, and she was pushed back.

"Just me and you, we are alone now, what's stopping us?" He approached her, almost striding rather than stepping. And until now she had never noticed how utterly devastatingly handsome he was. But, still, she gripped Fili's sword, ready to fight.

"Right here." He dropped his weapon. "Right now." Thorin looked her up and down. "Until you gasp for air. Call my name. Until you beg for a sweet release." Aella's cheeks flushed. She couldn't help but visualise, him stood there, sweaty, his chest rising and falling heavily. In her head his shirt came off quickly, exposing his firm and ripped chest. He took one more step towards her.

"I would kiss you here." His hand was on her forehead, his hand trailed down Aella's face to her neck. "And here." Down to her collar "Here." Parting her shirt slightly, resting his hand on her sternum. "Here." He began to kneel, dragging his hand lower, his face inches from Aella's stomach. She thought he would stop there, but no, Thorin went lower still. Resting his large, rough, strong hand on her inner thigh. "I could spend hours, right here." he raised his other hand to gently stroke the other thigh. She gasped, it didn't just tickle, I tingled.

Thorin slowly stood up, wrapped his arm around her waist, spun her around. Aella's back was pressed firmly into his chest, his breath on her neck. Thorin's left hand moved slowly down Aella's front, resting gently above her belt. His right hand stroked her neck.

"I win." Thorin murmured. A sharp point was pressed against her jugular.

Aella's eyes shot open. The tingles that bubbled just under her skin moved to her gut, rage boiled inside. Anger at herself. She had lost. She had been bested by a Dwarf.

Thorin withdrew and began walking back to the house.

"I think I have found your weakness Aella. Me." He threw over his shoulder at me.

"I will kill you!" She screamed after him.

Thorin jogged back. Grabbed her by the waist. Aella's body tensed. He drew her close, kissed her softly on the forehead and smiled.

"Do not worry, amrâlimê, I will fulfill my promises soon, you will just have to wait."

Then he started to walk away from her again, her face blushed deeper than it ever had done before and she ran after him. Aella tackled him at the waist bringing his body down underneath her own. She placed her own blade to his throat and snarled lightly at him.

"Now I win."

"Eager are we." He smirked at her embarrassment and she rolled off him, chucking Fili's sword to the ground next to him.

"Give this back to Fili, I'm not feeling hungry anymore." She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him on the floor and she walked off.

* * *

"Is Aella joining us?"

"No she went for a walk." Thorin smiled handing his nephew back his sword and sitting down at the table.

"Who won?"

"We both did." The company smiled and soon Beorn had served them dinner. It was a simple dinner, bread butter a small bit of meat and a mug of ale each. But it was enough to fill their craving stomachs. Soon conversation turned back to the quest as they would be leaving the next day.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked whilst pouring some more ale for Fili.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf replied hinting to Thorin to let himself do the talking as he knew what he was doing.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin butted in, curious

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picked up a small white mouse that was pestering Dwalin and stroked it gently.

"But Orcs I hate more." He now addressed Thorin directly instead of the whole group. "What do you need?"

At that point Aella burst through the door covered with spots of blood the whole group stared at her and she wiped her face. Oin and Thorin stood up, worried.

"Don't worry, It's not mine." She said smiling. How could she be happy in a situation like that?

"Well, what happened?" Thorin asked and Beorn looked just as concerned. He'd only just found out that there was another one of his kind alive, he couldn't have her dying on him.

"A warg scout, Thorin I know you'd rather move on as quickly as possible. But if it's alright Mr Beorn could we stay another night here? I promise we'll be gone in the morning."

"Who put you in charge?" Thorin asked slightly annoyed that she'd taken control.

"I did. And would you rather go out and fight them at night in the dark, or stick around here and leave in the early morning to get a head start and if they do attack we have a better chance of staying alive?" She asked knowing she was right. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it again, swallowing his pride.

"That would be fine Aella, and please just Beorn. Do you want something to eat? Or a bath?" He asked ignoring the jealous glare Thorin was giving him.

"If it's alright, I'd much prefer to get cleaned up first." She smiled at him, knowing that she was making Thorin jealous. But she wanted to annoy him after the embarrassment he had caused her earlier.

"Of course, it's up the stairs and the first door on the right." He pointed to a wooden stair case and Aella nodded before heading up them and into the bathroom.

* * *

When Aella came back downstairs the company had taken up various areas to sleep in and the sound of their snores filled the open plan house. Beorn was sat at the table reading a large book, a plate and mug sat across from him for her.

They sat and talked about their experiences with being a skin changer and what it was like to feel like an outsider. They had both had experiences where not only Azog had tried to hunt them down for being a 'monster'. Sometimes Aella truly felt like an abomination, like no one else could ever love her. They talked for hours, and it turned out that they had a lot in common. TO everyone else, Beorn seemed like a scary intimidating person that could rip you in half. But Aella was not afraid, they were the same, people had never wanted to be her friend before in fear of her ability.

Little did they know though, that Thorin was listening to the conversation the whole time. He was jealous of the skin changer, that him and Aella were so alike and he felt protective over her. He didn't want to lose her and he didn't trust them man. He had chased them through the woods in an attempt to kill them, he was not about to let Aella stay with them.

"Goodnight Beorn. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Aella. Sleep well."

Aella came into view and stretched her back. Thorin watched her in the shadow of a corner as she sat down on a large pile of hay. Pulling off her cloak she lay down and covered herself in it. It didn't take her long for her to fall asleep and Thorin wanted nothing more than to cuddle her and keep her warm. But he couldn't. The company knew that they loved each other, they had confessed it, but he could still not be so open about his feelings.

He did not want to have to put up with Kili's teasing and torments the next day.

* * *

**In response to the reviews on the last chapter:**

**electrogirl88 : Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story!**

**emilydavis4 : Aww thank you! I love a bit of dwarf lovin as well!**

**Dappledwing : I will try my best to update as often as I can!**

**Bitty-Girl : Aha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all your support btw!**

**Some of you might recognize the Thorin fight from another one of muy stories except the original was with Fili, I just thought that it fit in well and I wanted to re-use it. Sorry if this causes any problems, but I did change it a bit. I know it's not the most original ting to do but the rest of my story is.**

**So yeah, this had a bit more ThorinXAella in it. I hope I didn't overdo it or anything but I kind of got a bit carried away! I know not much really happened but hopefully there will be spiders next time! Depending on how far I get! I hope you enjoyed it all the same though even if it wasn't as exciting! As always let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you'd like to see in the future! **

**Thanks for reading! x**


	15. Arguments and The Sick Treeline

**24 reviews, 50 followers and over 6500 views! This is actually insane now thank you so much! I really need your help with the future plot so read the note at the end of this chapter and let me know what you think I should do! Also if you see any spelling mistakes or bits in my story that don't make sense let me know!**

**Big Thanks to **_**PoguPatchouli, daya20 and yuki dreyar **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! **

**Chapter 15 - Arguments and The Sick Treeline**

* * *

Aella woke up first the next morning. Which was unusual because she was normally one of the last to get up in the morning. The barn was quiet, with only occasional snorts from the animals and the snores and shuffling of dwarves. Small boxes of sunlight spread itself through the windows and some holes in the roof creating enough yellow light for her to see. Rubbing her eyes she thought about going back to sleep, but she knew that once she was awake, she was awake. No one was on watch because they were safe in Beorn's house so they felt no need. Gently Aella stood and stretched her back and arms out. Even Beorn's occasional sleep sounds could be heard from his chambers on the second floor of his barn/cottage.

Aella reached for her saddle pack and shifted through it, grabbing a small pack of dried fruit and her bow and arrow she headed outside. Taking care to not slam the door, Aella took the opportunity of having some time alone to practice her fighting. Sure she had sparred with Thorin yesterday but he had cheated his way out of it, and she didn't have a sword of her own but a bow and two daggers.

Walking around the house she took time to notice the amount of bee huts that were scattered around the property. Aella knew she was up early because even the bees were showing little signs of activity. Moving around to where the dwarves had set up their makeshift training area she spotted the small bow target that they had made out of a large tree trunk.

Putting the now empty packet of dry fruit in her pocket she pulled an arrow out of her quiver that had been tied around her shoulder. Placing it onto the bow and nocking it she breathed out and closed her eyes,making sure she was relaxed. Snapping her eyes open and pulling the bowstring back to her cheek she let the arrow fly. It landed on the line of the center circle of the target. It was her first time using it properly so she let herself off and knocked another arrow. This time it landed just off centre and she smiled, even laughed a little bit.

"Not too bad." She said smirking to herself.

"No, not bad at all." Aella spun around her bow raised pointing it at the person that the voice belonged to.

"Woah, whoa. Calm down, it's early I don't want to have to defend myself." Kili had one hand raised whilst the other was rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"How did you know I was out here." She eyed him suspiciously. Aella was well aware of the sceming and the mischief that the young dwarf caused.

"I looked out the window." He shrugged at her and moved closer. "I like looking ut of windows. I happened to look out yesterday when you were fighting my Uncle. It was interesting the way he defeated you, didn't think you'd be the sort of person to fall for that sort of thing." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, coming to stand next to her and stared at the target that she'd shot at.

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright. I just didn't think our noble leader would be so open about his desires. Now let's see you shoot."

Aella rolled her eyes at him but pulled another arrow out anyway. This time it hit dead center and Kili seemed to be impressed. They spent the morning together and he helped her perfect her shot. He had been doing it for years most days so he knew a lot about it. Even if he did throw comments about Thorin in along with his advice.

"Heyyoo!" Fili's friendly voice breaking the morning silence. "Thorin's looking for you, he says it's urgent." Fili said standing by his brother and pointing at Aella.

"Ooh, urgent. Maybe he'll be fulfilling his promises from yesterday."

"Kili!"

"Oh right, Fili doesn't know. Well basically -" Aella launched herself at the young dwarf throwing them sprawling to the ground. She threw her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking and was thinking about strangling him as well.

"It's alright Aella, I know anyway." The blonde dwarf chuckled from where he stood above the pair and his disgruntled brother. "I was meant to call you in for dinner but when I heard what he was saying to you, I thought I'd leave you to it. Well I mean I stuck around to hear what he said. I never knew our Uncle could be so dirty." Fili winked at them both and went to stand by his brother, whilst Aella folded her arms pouting.

"I hate you both."

"Nah you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You love us both."

"Nah Fee, she loves Uncle."

"Shut up and actually I do hate you."

"Well actually you have to love us because pretty soon we'll be your nephews."

"I don't have to love you, I just have to put up with you."

"Well we love you, Aella."

"Or should we call you, Auntie?"

The brothers both had one arm around Aella's shoulder and were smirking at her where she stood in between them. Aella shook them off and stepped away to get some distance between the pair. She didn't actually hate them, she wanted too, but she couldn't.

"Did Thorin state what he wanted exactly?" She asked Fili, quirking an eyebrow at him but he still stayed laughing and joking with his brother.

"Not specifically, but he was talking with Beorn and Gandalf so I guess it has something to do with them." He shrugged. Aella threw her arms out and gathered her things off the ground.

"Thank you so much. It's been a pleasure now if you don't mind I have some business to attend to. Oh and keep your mouths closed, I don't want anyone else knowing about what happened." Aella said sarcastically to them, even pointing a finger at them.

"Well, I can't promise anything."

"You mean you've already broken that promise Kee." Rolling her eyes at the pair, they both blew her a kiss and winked at her, before she turned around and headed back to the house. She could hear their gossiping and laughter as she walked but was determined to not take the bait and look back.

* * *

Walking back into the house she saw that there were two clear groups. The whole company bar the three Durins and Gandalf were sat around the table chatting, giving Aella smiles when she walked in. And the other was a very annoyed looking Thorin, an smiling Gandalf and Beorn who looked just as angry as Thorin. Aella walked to the trio cautiously, there had clearly been an argument or disagreement of some sort and Aella did not want to be on the end of someone's anger.

"What did I miss?" She asked swaggering up to the trio and trying to be as cheery as she could to lighten the mood. But her grin instantly dropped to one of disbelief and shock.

"This beast wants to keep you here." Thorin spat glaring at Beorn who was clearly struggling not to rip the dwarf to pieces.

"She's of my kind. We're the last two left, she belongs with me." Beorn replied squaring his shoulders and towering over Thorin, despite the dwarfs efforts to big himself out. Aella just looked at the pair who were sharing daggering and murderous glances. Her mouth fell slightly open at the topic of their argument. She looked to Gandalf who just shrugged and continued to smoke his pipe.

"She belongs with us! With me! She will never love you beast!"

"A company of dwarves?! She barely escaped Azog the last time, he will take her away from me. She deserves a good life, with me in my house. Not with some stubby dwarf!"

"Hey! Don't call me stubby monster!"

The argument just escalated and they ended up throwing insults at each other and giving endless reasons of who Aella should stay and be with. Eventually she got fed up with the increasing voices and decided that it was her turn to speak. It was her fate they were deciding anyway.

"That's it!" She shouted and instantly the pair turned to her, their angry faces softening slightly. "I don't belong to anyone or with anyone until I decide it. And even when I do, I will not belong to them. Beorn, I'm sorry but I cannot stay with you. It's my duty to protect the dwarves, even though they're stubborn as hell. I hope we can meet again though, it was nice knowing that someone understood what it's like, so thank you for that.

Beorn looked down guiltily and embarrassed at his rejection whilst Thorin was looking very smug and proud of himself. He had won the argument in his eyes.

"And you!" But Thorin's smug grin faded into a guilty one too when Aella rounded on him. "Beorn is one of my kind! If you say he is a monster than you're saying that too me as well. You don't understand what it's like, Beorn is not a monster, you are. I can't believe this! Gandalf sort these too out and I'll meet the rest of you outside. Thank you Beorn for your hospitality, I will try to visit once I have the opportunity."

Giving a small smile to Beorn but then a glare at them both she turned and walked of. Strapping her saddle across her chest she didn't look back, and made sure to slam the door behind her making the pair flinch.

* * *

"Oh she's back!"

"And she looks angry."

The two brothers were still outside, lying on the grass next to a sack that they'd stuffed with hay the day before to create a dummy to practice fighting against. Aella stormed up to them and flung her saddle on the ground beside the pair who watched her frustrations. She rummaged around and took out her two daggers, standing up again and brushing her hair out of her face she began hacking at the dummy, taking out all her anger out on it.

Your! Uncle! Is! A! Right! Royal! Arse!" She shouted between swings. the brothers looked at each other slightly concerned and knew not to get on her bad side.

Kili was about to make a teasing comment about Thorin to lighten the mood but Fili clapped his hand other the younger ones mouth, actually fearing slightly for their lives. Although he knew that she'd never truly hurt them she might tackle his younger brother too roughly and accidentally hurt him. Eventually, when the dummy was well and truly shredded and it's stuffing was oozing out of it, Aella through her body into it in a fit of rage crashing to the floor on top of it, giving a couple of last stabs before she dropped the daggers in her hand.

"I think it's dead..." Kili said quietly. Aella shooted a glare at him, but her face instantly softened and went blank at his small smile.

She suddenly felt, embarrassed and averted her gaze to the ground. The two dwarves had leant back and slightly shuffled away from her whilst she was lashing out, but they had crept closer again.

"Sorry. I. I needed to get that out of my system." She gave them a small sheepish grin and covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to cry in front of them, she just wanted to get herself calm and collected before doing anything again. Her muscles buzzed with adrenaline and she shuddered slightly at the silence that she had broken.

"I guess it didn't go to well then?" Fili asked cautiously. Bringing her face out of her hands she shook her head at him, a small smile appearing on her face at the sight of the startled dwarves.

"No. They were arguing over who I should 'belong' with. Beorn wanted me to stay, and I'm guessing make skin changer babies. And Thorin wanted me to go with him, whilst calling Beorn, so basically me and my kind, monsters. So no, it did not go well." She said tears pricking at her eyes slightly at Thorins use of words about her kind and the fact that they thought she was just an object that didn't have a say.

"And you know what?" Her voice cracked as she looked at the brothers who were watching her unsure of what to feel "I might not go with either of them. I might as well go home, even though I don't have one..." Her mind flashed back to the fire of the forest and then back to her original home, her true home with her brother. And that was enough to push her off the edge and the tears started falling, her voice raising again, slightly more angry.

"Throughout this journey I have been tortured and captured. I threw myself of a cliff and ran for two days straight to be here. And this is what I get. Two people arguing over who I'm better suited for and who I belong top."

Aella struggled to even get the last bit out because of her tears. The brothers instantly embraced her into a warm comforting hug. Fili gently rubbed her back whilst Kili ran his finger through her long golden hair. Aella smushed her face into Fili's shoulder her hand on one of their chests as she cried.

"Hush, hush now. It'll be alright, I promise, it'll be alright..." Fili said cradling her in his arms along with his brother. He could feel her shaking and her muffled sobs. She had gone through a lot to be here and it wasn't fair. Aella was like a sister to them and they hated seeing her this way.

"Aella. Please don't leave us. You have no idea how hard it would be for the rest of the guys. We all love you so much, you've brightened up this journey and frankly without you we would probably all die. In fact without you we would have been dead a long time ago."

"Thorin can be a right royal arse, but he loves you, we all do. He just gets a bit protective."

"Well he clearly doesn't love us very much Fee, he's not protective over us at all." This caused Aella to laugh slightly and her mood brightened. She was still crying but not as intensely, she was just enjoying the comfort of being rocked slightly and being looked after. It bought memories of her brother back, good ones. And she smiled despite the tears.

"Honestly, I am so grateful to you Aella. You've saved me and my brother so many times. And the thought of losing my idiot brother, I don't think I would cope at all. I know what you've been through has been hard, and you're strong. Much stronger than any of us. You can get through this Aella, we'll make sure of it."

They stayed in the tight embrace for what seemed like forever, and they never stopped comforting her, whispering reassurances and rubbing her back despite the possible arm ache. Her tears had drastically slowed down and instead they only pooled in her eyes, falling out if she squeezed her eyes was so warm, so safe in their arms and she felt wanted and needed, which didn't happen often. The moment however was broken when the company stampeded out of the door, tripping over each other and making a ruckus. However they all fell silent when they noticed the trio sat on the grass, cuddled up together.

Kili stood up giving Aella a smile and trotted over to the company explaining the situation in a hushed voice. Thorin looked over, immediately guilty whilst Beorn excused himself and went to gather the horses that they were borrowing. Fili continued to hug her, but loosened his grip giving her freedom. She pushed her torso out of his chest and wiped her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now. Much better, thank you so much Fili." He gave her shoulder a last squeeze and stood up, holding his hand out for her which she gladly took. When she too was stood up, she rubbed her face to get rid of any stray tears, dusted her trousers and walked towards the group with a small smile, avoiding eye contact if she could.

Beorn brought all the horses around the corner, looking at the ground when he noticed her presence.

"Ah thank you Beorn." Gandalf said, breaking the awkward tension with a smile and a cheerful tone. Everyone take a pony. The dwarves helped each other up whilst Aella was giving the house a last look, turning around she saw that most of the company was now mounted and adjusting themselves.

"We're one short!" Dwalin called out, noticing that Aella had no horse and was stood a little away from the group.

"Oh it's alright, I'll walk." She replied to him who had infact talked to the whole company.

"No you won't. you've walked the whole journey and ran for two days straight without rest. You can double up with someone." Gandalf said, he knew that she was tired and was trying not to be an inconvenience but he didn't want her to fall behind. The wizard knew that she never would but she would probably end up pushing herself to hard to keep up and could end up seriously injuring herself.

Aella sighed and muttered to herself looking around at the group. Bilbo who was closest to her spoke up, but only loud enough for her to hear as he was embarrassed to ask.

"If you don't mind Aella, you could double up with me. I'm quite small so you'll have plenty of room and, truth be told, I can't ride for my life." He gave her a small smile which she returned with a grin. She liked the hobbit but had not had much of a chance to talk to him. He was polite, cheerful, laid back and not intense oh, and he was adorable.

"Thank you Bilbo, I'd love that." She said back to him quietly. The whole company were sorting themselves out and having their own conversations so Aella helped the hobbit up. He decided that he was going to be the passenger and that she would control the horse.

"Aella. You can ride with me." Thorin boomed out over the company, causing them to fall silent and watch as Thorin tried to look strong and stern when talking to her. It was almost a command, he wanted to apologize to her, but really he didn't understand what he had done wrong.

"No thank you. Bilbo here has already offered, and I much prefer his company to yours." She said sarcastically giving him a fake smile. His stern look broke and his face dropped, a couple of the company members gasped and some even snickered at him. No one had ever defied Thorin before except his mother and sister. And even they did not publicly humiliate him. His sad look quickly turned to anger and he mounted his horse and walked it to the front of the line, ignoring the company's stares.

Mounting the horse that her and Bilbo were sharing she waited for everyone else to file out and chose to ride at the back of the convoy. They didn't speak for a while but it was a peaceful silence, not an awkward and uncomfortable.

"So, um, have you been a skin-changer all your life, or do you get it at a certain age?" Bilbo asked, breaking the ice and the silence. His arms were loosely wrapped around her middle to help him stay on. Aella could tell the hobbit was nervous, it was almost like he didn't want to offend her.

"All my life yeah. But I guess the power gets stronger as you grow up. Like, when I was little my brother told me that I would sit for hours trying to turn into a wolf like him but I only ended up being a bee and then falling over." She replied and he could hear the smile on her face even though he could not see it.

"What's it like? I mean the transformation, does it hurt?"

"No, well not really. It depends on what I become. Normally it stings a bit, like if you cut yourself but then it fades away pretty quickly."

"So, with the trolls, when you turned into a dragon... what happened?"

"Well, a dragon is a very powerful and rare creature. So it was very dangerous to become it because my human body, which metaphorically is inside me the whole time, can't handle the power for very long and so I collapsed. My body basically shut down because there was too much happening at once and it couldn't cope." Aella almost shrugged it off. Explaining the science and reasons behind her power and the things that could happen to it was complicated, and hard to keep it simple. Plus, she didn't really understand herself.

"Oh, were you okay though?"

"Yes I was fine." She said softly. "Now, my turn to ask a question. I've heard a small amount of what happened when you first met the company in your house, but it was mainly inside jokes that I didn't understand. So what exactly happened to your home when they came over?"

Bilbo sighed and chuckled lightly at the memory, thinking back to it, it was a good memory and he was glad that it had happened.

"Well..."

* * *

Bilbo had gone into extreme detail about the story, he remembered it so well and so clearly and he laughed a lot when telling it. Some of the things that had happened made Aella a bit jealous that she hadn't been there but she laughed along anyway. Especially loud when he told her that Kili had called him ' '. Her loud laugh caused a couple of the other company members to turn around and give her questioning looks, but Thorin's was one of jealousy and anger, but really she couldn't care less about what Thorin thought at that time.

The conversation flowed smoothly between her and the hobbit after the story finished, which had taken about two hours to tell. And Bilbo moved on to explaining the Shire and his house in more detail. Aella enjoyed listening to Bilbo talk about his life and all the funny stories he had to tell about when he was little and clearly a lot like Fili and Kili were. She sat and listened laughing and smiling whilst watching the scenery move past them and the horse rock underneath her. The time passed by quickly with the tales and conversation and Mirkwood forest was soon in sight.

They trudges closer and closer and her smile began to fade, her family had history here, and a bad one.

"Aella are you alright? You suddenly went quiet." Bilbo asked, he had noticed the forest but had not thought much of it. To him, it was just another forest.

"It's the forest I'm scared."

"What? but you're not scared of anything! You've been through a lot, it's just another forest." He said, trying to ease her, he could feel her body tense underneath his arm wrap.

"It's not just another forest Bilbo." She said. She was careful not to snap at him and she wasn't angry but it just came out quiet. "Branko wasn't my only brother. I had another one, he was much older than me and I never knew him. His name was Lexus. Before I was born and when Branko was very young, we used to live in this part of the world. Possibly even in the same town or village as Beorn. But one day, Lexus went hunting. He had spotted a group of white stags near the forest and thought that they would make a good meal for our family. But he must have followed them into the forest, because he never returned. He never left that forest. Branko was only young but he ran away and went looking. He went into the forest and he saw him. Lexus' body was on the ground, the remains of his insides scattered around him. That's when he saw them, creatures of your nightmares, and he ran and ran until he got home. He never looked back and he only told me the true story of what happened to Lexus, our older brother..."

Aella didn't cry. She had no need to really. She had never met Lexus and they never really talked about him. Branko occasionally told her stories of what he was like but other than that she never heard about him. She didn't know what had exactly happened to him when he entered the forest, Branko could've been seeing things, he had only been twelve at the time, but she trusted him to tell the truth, he wouldn't have lied. But she did know, that whatever was in that forest, it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry Aella."

"No it's okay, you've got no reason to be so why worry."

"We'll get through this. The dwarves they won't go down without a fight, which basically mean that they're too stubborn to die. And you are the bravest person I've ever met." He smiled as Aella helped him to dismount after she had. She had nearly kicked him in the face but he had dodged it.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf said, handing his horse to Fili who now had about seven to look after, each one pushing and shoving at him, trying to fidget themselves away. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin observed gesturing to the area around them.

Gandalf noticed Beorn in the distance in his bear form and furrowed his brow slightly, his tone wavering and trailing of slightly. "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

"This forest feels sick." Ori stated staring at the twisted and thick tree line that was in front of them.

"Gandalf is there no way around?" Aella asked the company looking at the wizard and the forest.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance...south."

_Well great, lets all die then. Why does this quest have to have a deadline. In truth I could just leave, I'm not obliged to be here. No, you made a promise to protect these dwarves and you will._

Gandalf walked through the overgrown 'entrance' and slightly into the forest for a while as Aella began taking her belongings off of the horses saddle and letting it loose, giving it a slight stroke of its nose, a quick thanks and a prod on the bum. She watched it gallop off with the rest of the horses and went to help Fili, who was struggling to do two horses at the same time.

"Here, I'll hold them." She said taking up the two horse reins. Letting one go it was only a black cob left, the one Gandalf had ridden. And as Fili began fumbling with buckles and knots the wizard came striding out of the woods shouting at him.

* * *

"Not my horse, I need it!" The company looked at Gandalf in confusion and Fili immedietly took his hands away from the horse and held them up in a slight surrendering gesture.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked, exasperated and annoyed. Hearing Aella's tale of the forest having a wizard by their side as well would have been really helpful.

"I would not do this unless I had to." He took Bilbo aside whilst taking his horse out of Aella's hands. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you."Bilbo paused before making his confession. "I...I found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf eyed the hobbit suspiciously as he fiddled with something in his pocket. "What did you find?"

"My courage." Bilbo quickly removed his hand away from his pocket and smiled slightly.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it."

He walked towards his horse and addressed the group, but mainly Thorin.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."He starts to mount his horse and once on he continued his 'advice'. "This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Kili said looking at his brother and uncle in confusion.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again. Aella, I know I've asked a lot of you on this quest, but keep them safe. I understand you don't want to go in there and you have good reason, but please look after them and don't give in. Thank you."

He turned his horse and started to ride away, calling over his shoulder one last time before proparly leaving them.

"No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

"What did he mean?" Dwalin asked Aella, confronting her.

"Another time Dwalin, right now, we've got a demented forest to get through." Thorin cut through the whispers and private conversations that the dwarves were having between themselves, most of them cursing the wizard that was meant to help them

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we've but one chance to find the hidden door."

* * *

**In response to the reviews on the last chapter:**

**Dappledwing : Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**PLEASE READ****: Okay so as you all know, Mirkwood is coming up and I need your help with the plot. When the company is escaping the Elves, Kili gets shot with a morgul arrow, I was wondering if you wanted it to stay being Kili, or for Aella to jump in front and take the shot for him. I was planning on keeping the KiliXTauriel thing in there but I feel like because Aella wants to try her best to protect the company she would take an arrow for him. Please let me know what you think because I really don't know which plot to chose! Thank you!**

**So another filler-y type chapter but we've got elves and Mirkwood next, that I'm planning will be one to three chapters long for the whole thing, from spiders to meeting Bard. I hope you enjoyed and please help me with the plot! As always let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	16. Mirkwood

**Mirkwood! More action and a bit of elves this chapter! **

**Big Thanks to **_**KiraP and boompje77 **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! **

**Chapter 16 - Mirkwood**

* * *

They had followed the path for about four hours although it felt like four days. They had traveled from Beorns at first light and so night was upon them. Aella's head pounded lightly, like when you knock on someone's door but you don't want to hurt your hand. Occasionally she felt dizzy but she was nowhere near as bad as the dwarves. The rest of the company, bar Bilbo who was quietly trying to stay sane, were stumbling along the path, their voices slurring together and making comments about the others sense of direction.

They were still on the path but the twisted trees and fallen leaves made it hard to follow and they had lost it momentarily a couple of times.

"Thorin, we should rest!" Balin called out, his voice slightly drunken.

"Okay, stay... on... the path." Thorin puffed out his cheeks and rubbed his eyes. "Aella, Dwalin! Take the first...watch..."

Aella followed the warrior dwarf and sat behind him so that they were leaning on each other. The rest of the company all slumped down together in a big pile and their snores were incredibly loud and lulling. She began to feel herself falling to sleep and her had was falling forward and nodding around along with her drooping eyelids.

"So lass." Dwalin said, turning his head around to the side to help the conversation. "What did Gandalf mean when he said that you've got good reasons to not want to be in this forest?"

"Is there any reason why you'd want to be in here? Can you not feel it? It's like Gandalf said, the forest is sick. It twists and turns leading you to the death of the monstrous creatures in here."

"What creatures? And you still haven't given me a reason."

"The creatures that ripped my brother apart in here..." She said it like it was nothing, and Dwalin took a moment to reply, knowing that her family was a sensitive subject. But even so he plowed on, her statement didn't seem to show that she was upset in anyway.

"What Branko? I thought you said Azog killed him?"

"Azog did kill him. But I had another brother. His name was Lexus. He went hunting in these woods and never came out. He died before I was born." Aella wasn't affected by this. She had no time to feel sorrow for the brother that she never knew. He was dead, there was nothing she could do, so why bother grieving.

"Then how did you know he was ripped apart?"

"Branko went looking and saw his body. He told me what he saw after I was born when I was old enough to understand." She shrugged.

To be honest she didn't care that she was sharing private and personal information. They knew so much already she might as well tell them everything. And she knew she could trust Dwalin. He was fierce and strong, but he had a sensitive side. He didn't pity her but instead treated her like nothing had happened and she was normal. Which was what she wanted, she didn't want people to waste their time feeling sorry for her, what was done was done.

"Well I promise we won't let that happen to you. Plus I think you'd refuse to die, you have done so much already. You're more stubborn than most of the dwarves I know." He smiled and she shared it she even laughed a little under her breath. For some reason this conversation was stopping the forests mind games and she felt like they were in a little bubble, a force field safe from the dangers of the wood.

"Plus I don't think Thorin would allow you to die. He loves you y'know. All he could talk about on the journey from Beorn was you and how bad he felt. You should stop ignoring him, speak to him, let him apologize. I've never seen him this infatuated and concerned about a girl. I mean when we were little he used to hate them, we'd pull pranks on them, especially his sister. In fact after Smaug he's never really loved anyone except his family, and he even scolds Fili and Kili a lot. So you do mean a lot to him, give him a chance, he's not used to being ignored by ladies, or anyone for that matter." They laughed a bit again and Aella turned her head to rest her gaze on Thorin's sleeping body.

"I know. But he'll have to wait a while longer, we've got more important things to worry about."

"Our watch is over, go wake Fili and Kili. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Aella was shaken awake in the morning by a very 'off-looking' Bofur. His eyes were glazed over and his smile wasn't quite right. Instantly the mind tricks started affecting her and her world started spinning slightly

"We've lost the path." Bofur said his eyes looking past her when he spoke.

"What? That's impossible! We slept on it!" Her senses started to gear up and soon she could hear the angry exclamations of the other dwarves.

"Air...I need air"

"My head, it's spinning! What's happening?"

"Keep searching! Find it. All of you, look."Thorin boomed out over the other dwarves slurred complaints.

"Look for the path!" As they all start to look for the path they start to feel dizzy. And even Aella is struggling to keep sane and from falling with the Dwarves. She shook her head in an effort to clear it and to not go crazy.

"I don't remember this place, none of it's familiar."

"It's got to be here."

"What hour is it?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what day it is."

"Is there no end to this accursed forest!"

Aella looked around at them all stumbling and searching. Following roots and hills crying out and mumbling to themselves. All except one. She sees Bilbo crouching by a tree looking at the bark. The hobbit noticed a massive spider web next to him, he touched it causing a vibration to run through it, he does it again and he feels the vibration again. Aella cocks her head at him and stands up.

Aella joins Bilbo and the dwarves walking through the forest again, but she starts to feel funny, the headache from before now dramatically affecting her vision and her body. Voices in her head start talking and she starts to see things. She looks down and sees that her feet are walking backwards. Then looking behind her, she sees Branko walking behind her,

"Branko!" She jumps at the figure, but her brothers voice isn't the same and his image shatters into shadow wisps, floating away.

"Get off me! Who are you? A girl? Well maybe we can have some fun in this forest after all, am I right lads!?" Thorin calls out from under her arms where her brother was stood. SHe screams and runs away from him and his dark and sickly suggestion but instead falls into Ori who was picking up somethiing of the floor. But his brother snatches it off him and studies is curiously, soon enough there was a smal crowd gathered around the item.

"Look, a tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods."

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it is yours, do you understand? We're going around in circles, we are lost!" Bilbo exclaimed throwing his arms out exasperated and sick of the forest and the people that they were becoming.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east."

"But which way is the east? We've lost the sun!" As the dwarves argue amongst themselves about being lost, Bilbo stayed out of it, his face screwing up and he looks towards the tree canopy above them.

"The sun. We have to find.. the sun. Up there. We need to..." Bilbo looks down and sees the dwarves are now pushing each other as they fight amongst themselves, Aella caught in the middle trying to push Kili off her.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We are being watched." Thorin's voice stops the dwarves immediately and he nods to Bilbo who climbs a nearby tree. When he gets to the top, the fresh cool air flows through him and starts to feel like himself again. Butterflies fly around him and he opens his eyes which were closed in bliss to spot the sun shining over a lake.

"I can...see a lake! And a...river. And the Lonely Mountain! We're almost there!" he calls down to the dwarves from his vantage point, taking in the view slightly.

"Can you hear me? I know which way to go!" He pauses and when there's no response he calls out again, looking away from the lake and down through the leaves into the murky depths. "Hello?!"

"Bilbo!" Aella screams from the darkness and his face turns pale and horrified.

* * *

"Aella?! Aella where are you? Thorin?" He keeps his voice low as he scampers back down the tree. Sneaking along a branch crouched and squinting his eyes in the darkness. He can already feel the weight of the forest creeping back in on him, but he has to focus. His feet suddenly meet something sticky and course, looking down he notices his feet are bound in a spider's web. Bilbo tried to pull his feet out but instead loses his balance and falls off the branch, his feet ripping from the gooey web.

"Look...come on!"  
He manages to catch himself on another branch but as he does a giant spider emerges and lunges at him. He falls back in shock off another web screaming slightly and the spider starts to wrap him up in the web.

Bilbo is carried off to the nest of spiders, where the rest of the company are also being held and tangled in their own cocoon web. As the spider that captured Bilbo crawls over him, Bilbo takes out his sword and stabs the spider with it through the chest killing it. Cutting the web lose from him he frees himself and uses his ring to become invisible. As he catches his breath behind a tree trunk he starts to hear the spiders communicating amongst themselves.

"Kill them. Kill them! Eat them now while all their blood is running."

"Their hide is tough. This could be juicy inside."

"Get your legs off me!" Aella shouts over them, but she's not really in a good enough position or situation to do anything and instead they just prod her.

"Stick it again. Stick it again. Finish it off."

"The meat's alive and kicking."

"Yes I'm kicking! And I'll continue to kick down your throat until you spit me out and I'll kill you!" Always the feisty one. It was safe to say she did not like being tied up, held captive and helpless. She seemed to be the only one out of the company that was saying anything and trying to escape, it's like they had sll been drugged except her.

"Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast, feast, feast. Feast, feast!"

"Kill them now!"

"Feast! Feast!" The spiders start to attack the company wrapped in their webs and Aella just throws out curses and swings her legs out at them from where she hung. Bilbo picks up a rock and throws it to divert their attention so he can help the company. It landed quite far away with a satisfying thump and the spiders heads all turn away from their prey to look at it.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?!" All of the spiders run after the sound, crawling upside down and along branches, but one of them remains to eat his trapped dwarf.

"Fat and juicy! Just a little taste." As the spider goes to eat the trapped dwarf, Bilbo runs up to is and hits it with his sword. The spider turns and goes to lunge at Bilbo but can't see him, the hobbit continues to slash at it with his weapon in a fit of adrenaline.

"Curse it! Where is it? Where is it?" Taking his ring off and revealing himself to the spider he twirls his sword in his hand as best as he could.

"Here!" Bilbo then lunges his sword and stabs the spider through the face, it's body spasming and it's pincer jaw clashing together.

"It stings! It stings!" The spider then falls limp and off the branch/high area down to his death and Bilbo then looks at his sword in admiration.

"Sting. That's a good name. Sting."

"Well I'm really glad for you and your level of creativeness but I seem to remember there being more than one spider." Aella says through her web mesh and Bilbo gives a small laugh at her sarcasm.

Using his sword, Bilbo swipes through the web that is suspending them from branches and watches them fall from the tree heights, through a series of other webs that cushion their fall. He reached Aella only a couple more dwarves left to free, and smiles before cutting her down. She fell her arms flailing as much as they could from inside her slightly elastic web and landed on Fili.

"Sorry" she said guiltily, stopping him from breaking free of the web that encased him. Aella had managed to tear her face out so she could see properly, but was struggling to get her arms out. She rolled off Fili and was now squirming around on her own in the dirt. She looked up to where they had fallen from and sure enough Kili was falling towards her. He had managed to get his arms, legs and head out whilst falling, wearing the rest of the web like a bin bag. He fell towards them face down, his limbs flailing around,

"No, no, no, no, no! Aargh!"

He fell front first onto Aella squashing her with an oof. His head had landed just above her chest, and he lifted it up grinning, slightly dazed. She smiled laughing lightly, Kili shook his head and moved to crouch at her side. He ripped open the web that encased his torso and then helped Aella out of hers. They examined each other quickly for any major injuries before returning to the task at hand. Aella checked she still had everything in her saddle pack, which she hadn't removed even when sleeping, before going to help un-wrap any other dwarves that needed it. But just as she helped dust Ori off the spiders returned and she reached for her daggers.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kili exclaimed as he saw the arachnids approach them

"Huddle! Everyone here!" Thorin commanded but Aella stood alone, analysing and predicting her throws. She waited until they were close enough for her to be able to regain her two daggers that she would throw and began her spree. Throwing one and slashing with the other, she ran to pick up the knife that had dug itself in a spider. Picking it up she lumped onto the dead body and ran up it like a ramp, leaping off it and landing on a spider that was harassing Gloin, stabbing it through it's head with both weapons. There were two many for her two fight like this so she shoved her daggers through two loopholes in her trousers and pulled her bow out.

Arrow after arrow she shot, burying them between the spiders eyes and deep into their skulls. Shooting one to the spider in front of her, and another whilst turning. She was so elegant, and fought with all the ease and pureness of the Rivendell elves that had properly trained her when she was young. Her golden hair flashed in the darkness and spun around her like a mane as she was fighting.

But soon there were too many and they kept coming. Aella found herself on the defensive instead of on the offensive as two spiders rounded on her. She put an arrow through both of the spiders that were scuttling towards her.

"Aella!" Thorin shouted to her from where the rest of the company was still huddled in a group and fighting off any spider that got near. She looked at him quizzically because she had killed the spiders that were causing a problem but then a third appeared.

The spider leapt at her suddenly. Knocking her to the ground under it's legs, her bow had been thrown from her hand with the impact and she writhed around on the floor. Her hands shot up to push against the spiders pincers that were snapping at its face. She tried to kick out at it but her legs were trapped in between the spiders and it's saliva was spat out at her. She gritted her teeth using all of her strength to push the spider off her but it's jaws were coming closer and closer to her head.

All other sounds became muffled and she was unaware of what was going on around her. All she could see was the spider and her death. She couldn't hold it off for much longer, so why bother? She might as well let it kill her. But just as she was about to release the tension from her arms and let it rip her apart an arrow shot through it's head and out the other side. The spiders body went limp and crashed on top of hers. It was much heavier and larger than Kili. The only body part that wasn't underneath the creature was her hand, which she desperately flapped to get someone's help. The air was being slowly squashed out of her lungs so she held her breath, not letting herself deflate.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." A silky but dangerous voice became muffled under the spider but she could still make out the words. She couldn't see what was happening but the world had fell silent and she wondered if she was dead. She tried screaming but someone got there first.

"Kili!" Fili cried out at his brothers scream, he tried to run to him but was stopped by an elf guard.

Kili was being attacked by a pack of spiders when a female elf, swings in and starts killing the spiders. Her hair was a long red flame that swished around her as she fought of the spiders.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" Kili shouted desperately. Flicking his head from the spider that was approaching him and the elf.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you are mistaken!" As she kills the spider she was fighting with, she quickly turns and throws her dagger at the spider that was about to kill Kili. It's body falls to the ground in front of the dwarf and he turns to her stunned as she gives a satisfied smile at her kill.

Aella screams again and she wonders if anyone heard it from underneath the creature. Her hand hit the ground and waved around in the general direction of the company.

"Aella!" Thorin cried, much like Fili did when his brother was in danger.

Footsteps come across the ground, crunching leaves underneath them. Aella stops her hand movements and waits patiently for the person to help her. Suddenly the spiders body is lifted and dumped next to her. Although the forest is dim, it's a lot brighter than being underneath the spider and she throws her forearm over her eyes at the sudden 'light'.

"What's a human girl doing with a group of dwarves?" A blonde elf looked down at her, raising an eyebrow and offering a hand to her. She grabs his hand and hauls herself off of the ground dusting herself off.

"If you even think about saying the words 'bedwarmer' or 'whore', I will kill you." She says bluntly gaining a couple of startled gasps from the company and the elves around them at her harsh and rude words.

"Are these dwarves keeping you prisoner?" The elf asked, he actually looked a bit concerned through the steel in his eyes.

"No they are not. I'm part of their company." She said back to him, still a bit annoyed that they were once again being held captive.

"So what is a human doing in the company of dwarves then, and I know, not a bedwarmer." He said holding one hand up.

"Hey! She is no ordinary human!" Bofur shouted and had to be held back.

"Bofur don't!" Aella said quickly, trying to get him to shut up. She didn't want people to know she was a skin changer, it was dangerous. Lots of people thought that they were monsters and wanted them dead or worse like Azog. And she didn't know these elves, nor did she trust them.

"What do you mean? If you're not an ordinary human, what are you then?" He asked frowning, starting to get angry at the situation, he didn't like when people kept things from him.

"Can't we save the questions until later?" She replied sarcastically.

"No. You will tell me. What did he mean? What are you?" He pulled a knife out and pointed it at her throat. She could hear Thorin and the other dwarves crying out from where they were being held.

"Fine." She said venom in her voice and she glared at the elf. "Im a skin changer. And believe me, that poncy little knife would not stop me from ripping you apart."

"Hold your tongue. This is a prince you are talking to." Another elf chipped in but her glare did not leave the blonde elf's eyes.

"A skin changer. My father, the King, will be very pleased to hear this." Aella was about to punch the elf but was stopped by Balin's voice.

"Aella don't! Remember last time you stood up to someone like this!" Balin called, hinting to Goblin town.

"Yes I do remember. The last time I stood up to a 'royal' he died."

"Yes but not before you nearly did. I will not watch you get beaten, tortured and branded again. Please don't Aella, I can't lose you. I'm sorry for what I said." Thorin cried and her glare finally faltered and she looked away from the elf to Thorin. The emotion in his face hurt her and she swallowed her pride.

"He seems to care for you skin changer. You got tortured?"

"Yes I did. Now can we please get on with whatever this is I haven't got all day." She sneered back to him and he grabbed her arm shoving her into the company.

"Search them."

* * *

Aella stood next to Fili as an elf too her saddle away and patted her down. She watched as knife after knife was pulled from Fili's clothes and body and she couldn't help but snicker at him. He was like a hedgehog. They were pushed into a line and the blonde dwarf managed to lean over and whisper to her.

"I've still got four more." He said and she laughed at him but he was pulled away and was shoved along ahead of her.

Rope was quickly binding her wrists along with the other dwarves as they were tied in a train like dogs pulling a sled and the blonde elf came up to her.

"What's your name?" He asked not even looking at her as he pushed her along by the back.

"Aella."

"Mine's Legolas. I don't understand why a skin changer is traveling with a company of dwarves though. It's dangerous enough being your kind let alone with them. You should consider yourself lucky my father won't kill you."

"And I can't understand if you're an elf or an elf-maid. Stop questioning me, what would you know." The nearby dwarves erupted in laughter but were quickly silenced with sharp jabs and shoves.

"You should learn to hold your tongue. Otherwise it will end badly for you."

"Aww what's your big dad gonna do? Kill me? Torture me?" She mocked and she earned a hard push that sent her stumbling forward.

"He won't kill you and he won't torture you in the way you think he will. There are other ways to destroy someone, and my father takes great pleasure in that. Hold your tongue if you want to keep your dignity and stay true to your dwarf lover." Aella snapped her mouth shut, taking the hint. She glanced at Thorin who was walking at the front of the group.

The forest seperated and Aella's eyes lifted to greet a large wooden gate.

* * *

**In response to the reviews on the last chapter:**

**Dappledwing : Thank you for helping me! So that's 1 vote for Aella to be shot.**

**lostfeather1 : Another vote for Aella. Thank you for letting me know. In terms of Thranduil and Legolas, you'll have to wait and see properly but at the moment Thrandy's not going to be very nice. Although it won't be like Goblin town!**

**electrogirl88 : Thank you, I'm so glad you're enjoying it and think this stories great! Another vote for Aella!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. More action this time! If you haven't already, let me know if you think Aella or Kili should be shot. As always let me know your thought on this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	17. Sacrifices for the Greater Good

**So we got evil Thranduil in this chapter. No barrels this time but there should be next update! Rape implied in this, just as a warning but it's not really graphic.**

**Big Thanks to **_**LadyZee86, KCR96 and rachel1819 **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! **

**Chapter 17 - Sacrifices for the Greater Good**

* * *

"Would you quit shoving me?!" Aella protested, getting tired and frustrated of the constant pushes on her back that sometimes sent her sprawling forward. When they were crossing the bridge to the Kingdom's gate she nearly fell off because of one of Legolas' shoves. Instead of replying though he just shoved her harder, nearly into the guard that was in front of her.

"You know, that's not a very nice way to treat a lady." She said through gritted teeth, glaring at him her face showing just as much sarcasm as her words.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you rather me carry you?" And with that he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Screaming she kicked at his chest and pounded at his back, but he took no notice and continued to walk his strong arms only tightening his grip around her waist. Looking at the dwarves that were now in front of her she saw that they were all struggling not to laugh at her predicament.

"This is bullshit." She muttered.

Aella normally wasn't one to curse but in some situations it helped her express herself, and because she didn't normally do it it was more effective and shocking for the others around her. In her current situation she would happily shout down any one of these elves, even their precious king, but Thorin and the rest of the company had practically begged her to keep quiet this time. In fear of what might happen, but she couldn't promise anything. She would fight back if she needed too.

"That's no way for a _lady _to talk." Legolas retorted sarcastically from over his shoulder.

"Oh well I'm very sorry, _my prince. _But this is not a very _princely _way to treat a lady." equally as sarcastic, mocking the elf prince that was carrying her, occasionally throwing her up to regain a better grip. He just snorted at her and continued to stride along towards the gate. Stopping to let the other dwarves and guards pass they walked in last.

"Close the gate."

"Where are your manners _my prince. _No please's or thank you's. Your not very nice at all." He snorted again and then replied in a more serious manner.

"Be careful not to speak like that in front of my father, or your lovely clothes may end up ripped by the end of the night." She laughed a little at him, trying to uphold her fearless not damsel in distress persona, but her face fell and inside she dreaded what could happen to her if she wasn't careful.

The whole company was led along twisting paths through the Woodland Realm and along a thin bridge before heading up some steps to the open throne room or courtyard. The king sat upon his Throne which was made of intricate wood patterns and two large elk antlers on either side. The seat was up another set of open stairs overlooking the courtyard to give an air of importance. His long platinum hair flowed from underneath his crown and across his shoulders and silver robe. He sat slouched but his posture changed when he clocked the visitors, turning into a upright and kingly position with his legs crossed and his head tilted upwards so he could look even further down upon the company.

"Who have we here?" His eyebrow raised as he scanned the group of dwarves that were all shuffling awkwardly under his piercing gaze. His lip twitched slightly at the side when he noticed Thorin, standing proudly amongst his company.

"Thorin Oakenshield." The king pronounced every word, rolling it off his tongue in a disrespectful manner. "What are you and your company of dwarves doing in my kingdom?" He cocked his head at the mighty dwarf, but his gaze flicked off him when Legolas strode around the dwarves, practically throwing Aella down off his shoulder despite her protests.

"WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE - lovely man!" She picked herself from her heap on the floor and raised her hand, but her anger faded when she noticed the silence, everyone looking at her and the King in front of her looking at her quizzically. She quickly turned her rage into a sweet smile and her insult into a compliment.

"Err, Hi. My names Aella pleased to meet you. I kind of need to use the bathroom so... please excuse me.." She smiled at the elven king and backed away from him whilst rambling on. She turned to run in the opposite direction but Legolas' arm caught her, blocking her way. She ignored the face palms and snorts of the company and tried to remain calm and collected.

"Who have we here?" The king asked and Aella just rolled her eyes and was about to point out that she'd already told him but Legolas got there first, leaving her with one finger up and her mouth open.

"Her name's Aella. She's part of the dwarves company and she's a skin changer." The King's lip once again twitched and turned into a wicked smile as he eyed her up.

"Well _Aella, _you and I will have to get better acquainted at some point during your stay. My name is Thranduil King of the Woodland realm." He watched her shift uncomfortably over his roaming gaze and she crossed her arms over her chest, blushing slightly at her embarrassing outburst and the way he was speaking to her. It was almost seductively with a hint of madness and wickedness. He then averted his gaze to his son and to the guards that were holding the dwarves.

"Take them away, lock them in the dungeons. I will speak to Thorin Oakenshield alone." He waved his hand dismissively at them and risked a glance at Aella who was mouthing apologetic words to Thorin who just gave a small smile to her and looked back to Thranduil.

* * *

The dwarves and Aella were once again pushed down more twisting paths over rivers and waterfalls, deep down into the realm. Legolas had made to pick her up but she slapped his hand away and he just pushed her down the path. Reaching the main area of the dungeons Aella was surprised at how nice they were. She expected dungeons to be dark and moldy and not very comfortable at all. But instead they were all small boxes carved into the rock with a bed in them and a light outside each door. Sure they were still cells but they were nice cells that weren't filled with icky substances and creepy crawlies.

Aella was instantly shoved roughly into the first cell and watched as the dwarves were spread out around her. Some next to her, some on lower levels and some on higher levels. She got the best view of Kili, Fili and Dwalin's cell though and she sniggered at the other dwarves that were making threats and pleads.

"This is not the end of it! Do you hear me?!"

"Let us out of here!"

Just as Fili was being pushed into his cell, the last four stowaway knives were pulled out of his jacket by the guard and he groaned at the loss of them, thinking he had gotten away with it. Aella's eyes flicked to Kili who was being locked up by the red haired elf that saved him from the spiders earlier that day.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers?"

"Or nothing."

Aella couldn't help but laugh at the prince who had put on his best smoulder and was returned with his cell door slammed in his face. He rested his head against the bars and watched her go, completely oblivious to Aella's uncontrollable laugh until the elf had left and his daydream ended.

"Nice one Kili, smooth." She laughed, wiping her eyes and holding her aching stomach.

"Shut up." He grinned laughing along with her.

"At least you tried, and made my day." She smiled still lightly chuckling.

"I thought I already made your day everyday." He raised an eyebrow grinning back.

"Nah that's uncles job!" Fili called out laughing from the cell next to his brother also opposite Aella's cell. Her face dropped and she put on a fake pout at the brothers laughs and teases.

"Well I think it's safe to say, he won't be using that pickup line on me. It doesn't seem to have a high success rate." Her pout turned into a smile as she came back at the brunette.

"Nah he'll use the alphabet one." Fili said smiling.

"What's the alphabet one?" Aella asked and Kili was just about to give a demonstration when Legolas stepped in front of her cell door, blocking the view of the brothers and pulled a key out.

"The King wants to see you." He said sternly, and her face dropped as she swallowed hard.

* * *

Aella walked back up the steps to the throne room to find Thorin being held by two guards on the right side of the round courtyard. He looked at her with worry spread across his face. Aella shook Legolas' hand off her shoulder and gave him a curious look as to why he looked almost solemn.

"Take him away. Throw him in a cell along with the others. Legolas you are dismissed."

Thorin tried to break free from the guards grasp but they were much taller than him so despite him being stockier he could not escape and instead writhed against them as they dragged him down the stairs with the elven prince close behind. She watched them leave and slowly turned her head around to look at the courtyard. Aella suddenly felt alone in the room, there were only two guards left and they didn't acknowledge her. Thranduil was peering down at her from where he sat casually on his throne.

"I didn't know dwarves could be so stubborn. I offered him a deal, but he refused. Maybe you will have more sense." Aella just stared at the elf, unable to speak, she did not want to speak, she was scared of him of why he wanted to see her.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Yes I did. I am here to offer you a deal." He said, looking briefly robe and then back to her. "I am willing to let you and your dwarf friends go."

"What's the catch?" She asked her fire sparking up again, she tried to contain it as much as she could and kept her tone calm but strong.

"The catch is that you spend a week with me." He said his wicked smile growing back and his eyes roamed her body again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that every night you will come into my chambers for an hour or so and relieve my stress." He said raising an eyebrow suggestively. A red fuzz rose to Aella's cheeks when she understood and instinctively folded her arms over her chest to try and cover herself more.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, I'll do it anyway. Thorin Oakenshield seems to care for you a lot. He begged me not to harm you, and I won't. I don't bite, unless you want me too." He smirked and Aella paused for a moment her mind was going crazy, she didn't want to do this, she loved Thorin and it was wrong, but having the company freed and out of here as soon as possible was more important than herself, she didn't have to tell Thorin anyway.

"And if I do, you'll let us go?"

"All of you, one week. Unless you like it. Aella you are a skin changer, you are special, I am a King, I am special. So will you be sensible and agree? To save your friends?"

"I'll do it." Aella swallowed but she stayed strong, if it meant them getting out she'd do anything, anything for Thorin.

"Good, although Thorin seemed to care for you a lot, some might even call it love. If he's even capable of loving someone. But Thorin is... a dwarf. Why would you want that? They are dirty, hairy, short, ugly -" His face screwed up and his words were poison, everyone hurting Aella. She had grown fond of the dwarves company and frankly she had had enough of this elf.

"Thank you but I've spent a long time with them, I know what they look like." She said sarcastically cutting the King off.

"How dare you speak to a King like that?!" He raged standing up from his chair. Aella just looked at her nails casually, making him more angry.

"You are not my king." She said not even bothering to look at him, she just kept studying her nails casually, mocking him even more.

"What did you say?!" He asked his face steaming red and this time Aella looked up, stood tall and strode towards him slightly. Even though she was below him he flinched and edged back at her powerful walk and look, almost frightened at her words to come, but it did not show very much.

"I SAID YOU ARE NOT MY KING! NOR IS ANYONE!" She shouted at him and his stern look dropped into a shocked and fearful one at her loud dominating voice, turning him into a scared child. Briefly. He quickly stood up and with a small hand wave the two guards in the room grabbed her raging form.

"You may be a skin changer but you are not more powerful than me!" She gritted her teeth and looked up at him angrily. He strode down from his throne and stood in front of her.

"Believe me, I can rip you and your fancy elf kingdom to shreds. I will burn it down. There may be a time when you think you can hide behind your walls and be safe but your happiness will turn to ash in your mouth. I have heard the stories." She spat at him, the liquid landing on his boot and he looked absolutely horrified and then outraged, even the guards flinched a bit at his sudden movement. He bought the back of his hand down on her face so hard she would have flown off the courtyard completely if it weren't for the guards holding her. His rings cut across her cheeks, leaving two red lines to drip into each other and an already blue bruise as their background.

"I will see you tonight. And by the end of the week you will be disciplined and you will never talk to me like that again. Take her away."

Aella struggled and pulled against the guards as she was forced backwards. She brought her elbow up into one of the guards faces causing them to let go of one side, she then turned and kicked the other guard in the stomach sending him sprawling to the side. She ran at Thranduil, enraged. She was just about to bring her arm up to give him a sharp punch to his face when someone whacked her over the head with something and she collapsed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin called to Thorin from where he had been put in his cell to join the rest of the company.

"He did. I told him he could go ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and all his kin!" He shouted through the bars as loud as he could so that it echoed around the halls.

"Well, that's that then. The deal was our only hope. What about Aella? She was taken away?"

"Thranduil wanted to speak to her, I don't know why but it's probably not good. I was taken away before they started speaking."

As if on cue, one elf walked down the stone steps with Aella hanging limply over his shoulder. He unlocked the door and threw her in a heap on the floor. Her face was looking out and the light from the lamps flickered across it, showing the bruise and the cuts. The company watched in silence as the elf locked the door and left.

No one spoke for a while, they just watched her figure lying on the floor, her face at peace, relaxed, with strands of golden hair falling over her cheek and cuts. No one wanted to speak either, they wanted to know she's okay but after ten minutes of waiting in silence for her to move or do anything, Kili popped the question.

"Is she...?" He didn't even want to say the word. He didn't want to believe it either.

"No, they wouldn't have bought her back down here if she was. And after all she endured with the Goblins she will wake up." Fili replied to his brother, trying to be cheery but not really having the optimistic effect he hoped for.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't said what I said. If I had taken the deal with Thranduil..."

"Thorin, none of this is your fault, believe me. Don't blame yourself." Dwalin replied trying to reassure him through the walls of his cell.

"But it is. I could have fought back, I could have been at her side in Thranduil's throne room. But I let them take me away and I left her alone with them. And now this happens. She might die in here. I might never get a chance to say sorry properly, to get forgiven."

"Uncle this isn't your fault. Aella will wake up you'll see. She's strong enough, we'll get out of here somehow. And I think she's already forgiven you, how do you think she got that bruise? Probably sticking up for you, for all of us. She wouldn't do that if she didn't care." Fili said, trying to get the best angle of his uncle from his lower cell.

Thorin was about to protest, but everyone fell silent again and his eyes widened. He gripped the bars so tight he might have bent them a bit. A small cough came from Aella and then a groan. All the dwarves that could see her, watched as hard as they could, all wanting to know she was okay. Aella curled her legs up to her chest and lay there cradling herself. But when she noticed the eerie silence she opened her eyes slowly. Not moving her gaze moved from one dwarf to the next, when she noticed that they were all leaning against there bars and watching her, some with small smiles on their face others with a completely blank expression.

"What's the problem?" She asked cautiously, leaning up on her elbow to get a more normal view of what was outside her cell.

"Aella! Are you okay lass!" Bofur called from above, his voice full of hope. Aella laughed nervously under all the eyes watching her and she slowly sat up and called back.

"Yeah I'm fine! Why is everyone staring at me? Why did you ask if I was okay?" Everyone's faces immediately softened at her voice and soon smiles were on them all, even on Thorin's although he looked seriously concerned.

"A guard bought you back from Thranduil unconscous and with the bruise and cuts on your face, we were worried that's all." Balin said calmly his warm smile looking up at her from a lower level.

"You weren't moving! And why did you come back unconscious with bruises and cuts on your face?" Kili added laughing.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is spitting on his shoe, that's why he slapped me and then when the guards tried to take me away I ran at him and went to punch him... and that's it. That's the last thing I remember." She shrugged, glancing at Thorin who was looking at her worridly, she averted his eyes and smiled again.

"What did he want? What did he say that made you so angry?" Thorin asked, his voice was stern but soft. She looked up at him and met his blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She said not wanting to tell them what was going to happen whether she wanted to or not, she was helping them out and that's what mattered in the long run. "Balin do you know what time of day it is?"

"It's early afternoon I think."

"Thank you. Well I'm okay just to clear that up and I'm going to bed now." She gave a fake smile wanting to hide the distress she was feeling.

"But it's the afternoon?" Ori's innocent voice traveled to her cell from somewhere above her.

"I know, I just want to catch up on sleep that's all, you never know when you're gonna get the chance to sleep again so I might as well now."

"But you'll get the chance tonight, you know when you're meant to sleep?" Kili said raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh yeah... well I'm gonna go anyway, see you when I wake up?" And with that she scuttled to the back of her cell and curled up on the bed, hugging her pillow tightly.

* * *

Aella was harshly woken up by the sound of her cell door unlocking. The whole area had gotten darker and she knew it was night, or at least sundown. The rest of the company instantly stood up and moved to their cell doors to try and see what was going on.

"Come on." The guard said holding the door open. She didn't dare fight back, knowing it would end with more cuts and bruises. This time she would try and contain her anger, swallow her pride and just deal with it. Then in the morning she would try and forget, of course she wasn't certain on what was going to happen to her but she had a pretty good idea. Suddenly all the names the Goblin King and Azog had called her were going to come true, and she hated that.

"Aella what's going on?" Thorin said rushing at the bars, his face dropped when he saw her somber expression and she just shook her head at him and walked with the guard directing her from behind.

They walked for a long time past the Throne room and down twisting stretches between columns and down and past rooms. She kept her head down ignoring the stares of the elves that they passed and just walked trying to stay calm and count to ten. Eventually they got to a long corridor with a set of double doors at the end. The doors had a heavily armored guard at each side and the sign above the doors read: The King's Chamber.

The guards saw her and uncrossed their swords at once, letting her through the doors and then a set oof velvet curtains into an ornate room. There was a large bed in the center of it covered in silks and furs. There was a balcony and another door presumably leading to the bathroom. She was so engrossed in the room she hadn't noticed Thranduil coming off the balcony carrying a nearly empty glass of wine. Aella stood her ground when he walked in and placed the glass down but watched him warily, not speaking only listening.

"So kind of you to join me. I hope I won't have to use force again. Or have you learned your lesson not to speak like that to me, or my son. I heard of the way you talked to him when they found you, and he helped you as well I believe. You're a feisty little thing aren't you. Makes a change from the obedient terrified girls that normally come in here. Oh I will have fun _taming_ you in the next week."

"What is this all about? What do you want with me?"

"I am going to _fuck_ you so hard tonight you won't want to walk tomorrow. And you will not fight back, unless you want another souvenir on your body. I'll leave your face this time, I like you pretty." He walked towards her, an evil grin painting itself on his face and a dark glint in his eye.

"No. I don't want too." She whimpered as he got closer, her confidence was failing and she wanted to run away. She wanted to run so far away that she would be worlds away and no one could ever find her again.

"Oh it's not a question of what you want. You agreed, to this. You don't want to go back on your word and make me angry do you?" His hands went to stroke her sides as he moved inches away from her. But Aella jumped back running to the wall, and pressing herself against it. He just laughed under his breath and moved towards her again, and this time the wall was stopping her from going anywhere. He put his hands on her sides and moved them up and down feeling every curve of her body. She turned her fae away and shut her eyes, trying to distract herself.

"Look at me." He commanded but she kept her eyes tightly shut and faced away. "Look at me!" He said louder and he grabbed her ass as he did squeezing it hard. She turned to face him, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she looked into his cold lustful eyes.

"I am going to take you on that bed. And if you resist I will make you watch as I kill each and every one of your dwarves. Undress, slowly." He released his grip on her and let her shuffle to the side. She slowly untied her tunic and pulled it off. Then she unbuckled her leather trousers and pulled them down, her hands shaking, she stepped out of them gently kicking them to the side.

"And the rest." He gestured to her undergarments, and she slipped them off and stood exposed in front of him. Letting his eyes drink in her naked body and he smiled to himself.

"Yes this will do nicely."

* * *

**In response to the reviews on the last chapter:**

**Dappledwing : Aha if you want too :)**

**lostfeather1 : Yes! I loved him in LOTR but in DOS he was just annoying and jealous! I will try and update as often as I can!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So I made Thranduil a bitch. Sorry not Sorry! But unless people want to I will probably not write overly smutty stuff in this story, depending on what people think. As always let me know your thought on this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	18. Escape

**Over 8000 views! How is this possible? Someone tell me! Please? Barrels this time! Oh and someone gets shot, oh well.**

**Big Thanks to **_**pure1ruby and Saphem **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because eI do really want to thank you for your support! **

**Chapter 18 - Escape**

* * *

_"Yes this will do nicely."_

He reached up to touch her but she flinched away, her fire re lighting. She was not going to let this happen to her. After everything she had been through this would not be her downfall. She would fight to the end no matter what and they would get out of here, but not like this.

"No." She said, stepping away from him. She stood up taller and prouder, like she had been before.

"No? Well you know what will happen if you don't. It's just one week." He said, his voice low and sultry as he edged towards her again. Holding his hand out but she smacked it away.

"No. It is not your right. It is no one's right but the person I love and that is not you." She said and started to re dress. He looked a bit shocked, he had no immediate comeback so instead went for the easy option.

"And is that Thorin? He will be dead by the end of the week if you don't. Then who will be there to love you? No one." He said, almost hissing at her and he went to hit her again but she caught his hand and met his eyes, glaring at them intensely. She was now mostly covered with her leather pants on and her top undergarment on.

"Thorin will not die. And I will not lie with you." Thranduil pushed his arm down on her harder but her grip did not falter and instead tightened.

"Yes you will." He threw his arm away and out of her grip and bought his other up un expectantly to collide with the bottom of her jaw. She fell back from the blow but did not cradle her jaw, instead she leapt at him, transforming into a wolf as she jumped. Pushing him to the floor underneath her she snarled at him as he tried to wriggle under her body weight. It was the first time he had shown any real fear and emotion since she met him. He panted heavily and looked up at her sharp teeth with wide eyes.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." She growled snapping her jaws closer to his face as her green eyes pierced his like swords.

"I won't hurt them, I won't hurt you. I promise just don't kill me." He said frantically as she grazed her muzzle and her teeth along his clear pale neck.

"Well it seems we can come to an agreement. But not after I do this." Aella took one of her paws of his arm and instead scraped her claws along it, creating three jagged cuts blemishing his skin. She then muzzled his robe open slightly and ran her claws diagonally across his chest. He whimpered underneath her, it stung a bit but it was better than other things that could've happened.

"How dare you harm a King in such a way!" He tried to come out angry and strong but it was quiet and weak. Aella simply laughed at him and met his eyes again.

"I said before you aren't my king. And I do believe you were planning on executing Thorin Oakenshield Son of Thrain Son of Thror, King under the mountain; were you not? And I am not harming you, you were going to leave your mark on me so now it's my turn. You are lucky I am merciful otherwise that fancy elven head of yours would not be on your shoulders and would be a lot less fancy. Sleep well, and if you go back on your word there will be consequences. You kill my friends, I kill you and your only heir."

Aella released Thranduil who was spluttering underneath her and walked off him to the other side of the room, where she turned back into a human and got fully dressed again. She turned around and gave him a fake smile as he stood there dazed, shocked and embarrassed as he glanced at his bloodied arm.

"Guards! Take her back to her cell, and someone get a healer!" He shouted and a guard came in and escorted her out of the room.

* * *

She walked proudly back to her cell in front of the guard. She held her head high and strutted through the halls ignoring the disgusted looks some of the elves were giving her. They walked for ten minutes until they got to the part she recognized slightly and walked down a twisting path to the dungeons. She ran down the steps and waited by her cell door patiently for the guard to catch her up and unlock it. Some of the company had clearly waited up for her and they all hurried to their doors to check on her.

"Aella." Thorin breathed when he saw she was alright and had a small smile on her face as the guard unlocked the door. She smugly swaggered into her cell and waited patiently for the guard to fumble with the keys, lock her cell and leave them alone. "What did he want with you?" He asked, his voice low and deep.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She smiled and sat against the wall by the door, she didn't really feel like sleeping.

"Are you alright though?" Ori's innocent voice fell from the floor above her and she smiled at the young dwarf although he could not see it.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, thank you Ori." She replied kindly and she heard a few 'Thank Mahal's and other words of relief from some of the other company members as they settled back down.

"Hey Kili!" She said and the brunette's eyes instantly met hers with a grin. "You still haven't told me the alphabet pick up line." She winked at him and they both laughed softly, Fili also joining in from the cell next to his brother.

"Well, okay then why not. Play along." And with that his grin dropped into a deadly serious expression, he cleared his throat and began, trying his best to sound seductive. "How many letters are there in the alphabet? There's twenty right?"

"No there's twenty six." She replied making sure she had counted correctly, although Kili's smile had vanished she was still madly grinning, excited to hear the 'punchline'.

"Oh I must have forgotten abou T." He said, trying hard not to smile and laugh. Aella however ended up giggling but realized he had miscounted and pointed out the flaw in the line.

"Aww, but you forgot a letter."

"Yeah, I'll give you the D later." He winked and as soon as Aella erupted into laughter he couldn't stop himself following. The pair's laughs were joined by Fili's and a few of the other company members who had listened in, and anyone that was trying to have a peaceful night in the Elven Kingdom probably wasn't anymore. She was about to talk to the princes again but the red haired she-elf from before walked down the steps and looked around there cells, stopping by Kili's who had begun tossing a stone in the air.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" She asked, looking down at Kili who was even smaller than he normally was by sitting on the floor.

"It is a Talisman." The elf looked at him for more clarification. A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone...they will be forever cursed!" he held up the stone making her take a step back, she looked at him for a moment and then goes to leave but he stops her with his usual cheery voice.

"Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token." They share a small laugh and he continues, flicking it up in the air and catching it again. "A Rune Stone. My mother gave me it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?"

"That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?"

"Nah."

"Yes, yes he is. To be honest he should be dead by now, several times." Aella called out from her cell, and the pair look at her briefly. Kili scowled and gave her a look and the elf just looked at her quizzically.

"And you? Are you reckless?" She asks curiously but her question was answered by someone else.

"Yes. We should all be dead, especially her." Fili called out, not even opening his eyes from where he sat slouched against the wall, Aella thought he was sleeping.

She frowned and the elf looked at her and then turned back around to Kili. He tossed the stone up but it fell out through the bars, the elf uses her foot to stop it from rolling away, she picks it up to look at the stone. Aella suddenly decided she was tired and she had enough material to tease Kili in the morning now, so she stood up and made her way to the bed at the back of her cell.

* * *

"Aella! Aella wake up!" Bilbo's voice was a loud whisper as he poked his hand through the bars and tapped against the wall in an attempt to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and fell off her bed in surprise when she saw the Hobbit at her cell door. Scrambling to her feet she ran to the door of her cell, falling off balance from the sleep that slowed her mind and coordination.

"Bilbo! Where have you been!" She said trying to whisper but her grin made it hard. The others were all out of their cells and waiting for Aella to be released. He unlocked her cell and squealed when she pulled him into a hug as soon as the bars were out of the way.

"Oh you know, just here and there. Looking for you lot mainly." He smiled at her and then she went to hug some of the other dwarves that she had been separated from for the past couple of days.

"Come on, follow me." Bilbo said and led them away from the dungeons and through the elven Kingdom as quickly and quietly as he could. They could hear the party that was going on further up in the realm and so all the elves were busy enjoying that instead of patrolling or just walking around.

They all followed Bilbo quietly, not protesting as he scuttled down the paths in front of them. Aella dropped back through the group and walked besides Balin, he was smiling but she could tell he was slightly worried.

"Where is he leading us?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"I've got no idea. I hope he knows where we're going though." Aella hummed in response and she flicked her head around to look at the other dwarves, Thorin was in front of them and he glanced back to look at her, meeting her eyes briefly. Balin saw the small acknowledgment though.

"You know, you really should tell him what Thranduil wanted. He cares for you a lot and he just wants to make sure that you're okay." He said looking her in the eye and she frowned slightly.

"But it doesn't matter. Especially once we get out of here, Thorin doesn't need to know anyway, it doesn't concern him." She said quietly back, not wanting to sound harsh but wanting to be honest at the same time, Balin was just trying to help.

"Yes but in his view anything that concerns you, concerns him also. Don't do anything stupid."

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" She scoffed laughing a bit and he just looked at her.

"All the time. Everytime you've sacrificed yourself for the company. And I heard that you jumped off the cliff that we were hanging over when Azog nearly captured us. How you aren't dead I don't know."

"There was a river, I jumped into the river."

"It doesn't make it any less stupid. Thorin would sacrifice himself for you anytime, you need to look after yourself more." He gave her a small smile and she returned it, following the rest of the company like a herd of sheep.

Eventually they turned a corner and went down a flight of stairs, a large lantern lit room came into view and the light bounced of the endless bottles of wine that were stacked on the shelves.

"I don't believe it we're in the cellars!" Kili said from the middle of the group but edged into the room anyway.

"You're meant to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur exclaimed and the others started making their own comments about Bilbo and his stupid plan.

"I know what I'm doing!" The Hobbit tried to say over the dwarves and they did actually listen to him. He pointed to a group of barrels that were stacked up by a lever and the dwarves all walked towards them.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo said, gesturing to the barrels that were in the middle of the open area in between the wine shelves.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!"

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Aella trusted him and walked over to the barrels counting them. They were two short, damn. The dwarves were squabbling amongst themselves, again, and Bilbo gave Thorin an exasperated look from where he stood next to the Hobbit, watching his company fight in the corner and Aella stood alone by the barrels looking like a lost puppy.

"Do as he says!" He commanded even though it was a whisper and the dwarves all froze and moved towards the barrels still grumbling slightly.

"Umm Thorin, there's not enough barrels." Aella said to the dwarf who was trying to climb into a barrel and struggling.

"That's okay, you will share with me, and I know that Bilbo has not already offered so don't pull that card. Oh and I'm definitely not letting one of my nephews look after you because you will die." He looked up at her and gave her a smile which she replied with an eye roll and a snort. "Okay I cannot get into this god forsaken barrel!" He said frustrated after many attempts at climbing into it.

"The mighty king under the mountain, bested by a wooden barrel. You really are a force to be reckoned with." Aella joked shaking her head good naturedly at him as he scowled and studied the barrel as if it was going to help.

"You try then." He said gesturing to the barrel but she shook her head.

"Nope, I am not going to be squashed by you when you try and get in again, shall I go and join Kili? He seems to have managed fine." She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, give me a second." He finally managed to haul himself into the barrel, which was on the top line, despite getting his foot stuck and nearly falling out again. He smiled proudly at his accomplishment of conquering the barrel and got himself more comfy.

"So graceful."

"Your turn now, let's see how 'graceful' you can be." He joked but his tone was sarcastic. Aella swiftly clambered into the barrel and supported herself awkwardly on top of Thorn. He looked kind of dumb founded at how quickly and easily she did it, especially with his body in the way.

"How you found that so hard is beyond me Thorin." She said looking down at his frowning face. However there private conversation was ended once the last dwarf, Bombur, had squished himself into a barrel.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said gripping a lever next to the barrels. The whole company looked at him and frowned as he pulled the lever sharply downwards causing the sound of mechanisms underneath them.

"What do you mean hold your breath – Aargh!" Bofur questioned but was cut off by the floorboards opening up beneath them and they tumbled down a ramp, falling into an underground river below.

* * *

When Aella and Thorin's barrel finally surfaced dragging their soaked bodies up Aella found herself clung to a very shell-shocked Thorin. His hands were gripping the sides of the barrel as they rocked slightly with the rivers current. Aella was draped over him, her eyes squeezed shut into his chest. Hearing the other gasps and health check statements of the company though her eyes flicked open and she realized that she was clung to Thorin so tightly. Immediately she unwrapped her arms and fell back into the side of the barrel nearly tipping them over again but Dwalin grabbed the rim of their barrel before they submerged and balanced them out again in the water.

After they had been righted they heard another shout and then a clap as something hit the water behind them. Aella flicked her head around, accidently spinning her hair into Thorin's mouth and smiled when a drenched Bilbo emerged from the water and grabbed onto Nori's barrel.

"Good work Master Baggins." Thorin said from over Aella's shoulder but the hobbit only waved in reply and they started to paddle slightly through the underground river.

Their barrel fell to the middle of the group as the pair were struggling to stay balanced whilst paddling, if one of them moved they would tip up and get a face full of water for a moment before the barrel turned upright again, throwing them into each other and giving them minor whiplash.

"Would it be easier if I got out?" Aella said frustrated of how little progress they were making and how many times they had hit each other.

"Can you swim?"

"No."

"Then you stay in here with me." Aella groaned and tried to paddle again but got her hands tangled up and a sudden wave caused her to once again fall back into Thorin. Only this time, instead of hitting his back she hit his chest and his strong arm wrapped around her middle, leaving one arm to paddle them along the slow moving river.

"Hey! I'm not gonna be dead weight!"

"Well use your other arm. We will paddle together. Ready? Three, two, one, paddle! Three, two, one, paddle!" And that's how they continued through the dark passage, following the rest of the company down the river. But Aella's arm stopped working when the cave opened up and the sunlight streamed in. She could hear the crashing of the waterfall ahead but was too focused on the birds flying free and the lime green trees gently blowing in the breeze. It was so much lighter than Mirkwood, it was almost like paradise, like she was going towards the light of heaven and out of the dark passage.

"Why did you stop?! We're swerving now! Aella!" Thorin called squeezing her out of her daydream. But then he suddenly grabbed her with two arms and cradled her to his chest as they left the cavern and were starting to tip over the edge of the waterfall. The river's pace drastically increased and they were falling again. They fell and Aella felt her weight lifted and her world slowed down when they hit the water. But Thorin's tight grip pulled her up with him and the barrel to the surface. Her hair had its own waterfall and her tunic clung to her curves accentuating them. When Thorin looked down at her he had to bite his lip to stop getting distracted by her figure and her wet clothes.

The rest of the company were still in the barrels and Kili was shaking like a dog, successfully spraying Dwalin with even more water making him growl at the grinning dwarf who nearly fell out of his barrel from dizziness. Kili seemed to be loving this whole experience, his arms were in the air and he was hooting when the water picked up and they raced around a corner in the rapids. That was until when they reached the elven gate and the guards had their shields up. A horn went and Legolas burst through the Kingdom wall shouting at the guards.

"Shut the gate!" The guard didn't seem in much of a rush though as he strolled down and pulled a lever, just as they were floating under the bridge, the gate closing on them just before they escaped. Well at least they hadn't been separated. You and Thorin were one of the furthest barrels under the bridge but you were close enough to the back that you could see slithers of the action going on above you. After you had crashed into the rest of the company when you were clogging up the river, another horn sounded and the trees and bushes were smashed out of the way to reveal a large group of orcs. Several elven guards died immedietly from the ambush and one toppled into the river behind you. The clashing of steel on steel, the whizzing of arrows and the rush of the river was maddening. Aella tried to move but Thorin had tightened his grip on her. Aella turned around to see Kili. His eyes were wide and had a spark of an idiotic idea in them. He shuffled in his barrel and put his hands on the rim preparing to hoist himself up and out.

_I have to protect them. I have to protect him. He is an heir of Durin for God's sake! And he's stupid enough to get killed up there. Get your arse out of Thorin's ridiculously strong grip and stop him from doing anything reckless, his elf lady will not be pleased if he dies. Shut up and go!_

Aella spun around in the barrel, causing Thorin's arm to be flung of her. Before he could properly react Aella had hoisted her legs on to the top of the barrel and was precariously crawling along the others to shove Kili back in his barrel whilst getting in it at the same time. Kili's face was more than shocked at his barrels intrusion and the fact that he had been stopped.

"What are you doing?! We'll die if we just sit here!" He said, slightly angry but a smile still played at his lips as if it could never leave. Aella just placed a hard hand on his chest and kissed his forehead like a mother does.

"No you're not. You stay here, trust me. No matter what happens you stay in the barrel and you go." With that she patted him on the cheek and clambered out of the barrel, swinging on her arms to get to the stone bridge.

"Aella!" Thorin called out as he watched her scramble onto the stone and rush off until she was above him and he couldn't see. He watched Kili as he watched Aella nervously. "Kili! Why did you let her go?!"

The young dwarf just shrugged back and continued watching the scene play out. An orc swung towards Aella and she ducked the blow but was backed into a wall. Fili shouted and threw a nearby log at the orc, giving Aella time to slide between its legs and run on, dodging more blows. Elves were now joining the battle and waves of arrows were flown towards the orcs some dying at Aella's feet. She ran up the steps and reached for the lever, but before she could pull it down she was shot in the leg and she stumbled back, looking down at the blood seeping through her trousers and staining them.

"Aella!" The three Durin royals shouts mixing together in one of disbelief and anger was a sound to hear. Kili moved to go and help her but Balin grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No laddie, you could be hurt as well."

She fell down and her world jolted as she looked at the sky. The orc went to attack again but an arrow to the head caused him to fall into the raging river below. Aella looked up to see Legolas looking at her with his bow, he had shot down the orc for her and had her saddle pack strapped around his middle. He ran up to her and helped her up, he tried to give her the saddle and all her supplies back but it was too heavy for her to carry. The arrow had drained her dramatically but it was slowing down although not stopping completely. She shook her head and hobbled back over to the lever, leaning on it to use her body weight to pull it down because just her arm was no longer strong enough after the shock of the situation. Legolas had already left to fight the orcs that were still trying to attack them, and Aella gave him a thankful glance and walked slowly to the edge of the bridge were she could see that the gate had opened and the backlog of dwarves was starting to drain. Thorin had grabbed a nearby root to stop himself from drifting off to far for her to rejoin him and with the other hand he beckoned her over to him. She slowly slid herself off the bridge and into the barrel wincing in pain as she hit the bottom of it.

Thorin's arms were immediately around her, hugging her tightly and he let go of the root using his body as a shield to protect her. The rest of the barrel ride was a blur, there was a lot of shouting and Aella struggled to keep up and stay conscious in Thorin's arms. How one arrow could do that much physical pain and life sucking she didn't know but frankly she just wanted to stay awake. She smiled lightly when she saw Bombur's barrel tumbling along the path knocking anything out of the way as he went and then sprouting his arms and legs out of it to fight any remaining orcs like a spinning death machine. She was bashed about a lot in the rapids and the water sloshed at her wound causing her to wince and grimace when the occasional rock or piece of grit hit it. Eventually though the water slowed down and it seemed that they had escaped the main attack and were now peacefully floating down the river.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called to the other dwarves, looking briefly behind him but kept his arms snug around Aella who was clinging to his shirt like a baby still with their grasp reflex.

"Not that I can see."

"I think we've outrun the Orcs."

"Not for long, we've lost the current."

"We almost half drowned!"

"Make for the shore!"

"Aye."

"Come on, let's go!"

Thorin pulled one arm out from the barrel and started to paddle trying not to rock the barrel too much. When Aella tried to take her arms out he gently put them back into the barrel and kept one arm around her, to keep her warm. When they reached the shore he picked her up as best as he could in the confined space and crawled sideways out of the barrel trying not to knock her against the sides. He sat breathlessly on the ground with her snug against him her breath was slightly shaky. He looked down at the arrow and grimaced when he saw that the skin around it was either a raw red or slightly black. The blood was slick and sticky, it still trickled down her leg causing stains to come up on the outside of her trousers.

"Oin! Aella is wounded we need to treat her immediately!" He shouted and the healer picked himself off of the ground and wandered over pulling out as much useable supplies as he could find as he went. He crouched beside her as she lay on the pebbled shore and began his work.

"Thorin, there is an orc pack on our trail, we should keep moving as soon as we can." Dwalin said, thinking that Aella was strong enough to get on with it after everything else she had been through.

"To where?"

"To the mountain, we're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around."

"The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves. We need to move Thorin, now." Dwalin tried to hurry them but Thorin was only half listening, he was also busy concentrating on Aella who kept screwing her face up when Oin tightened the bandage that was being applied to her wound. He had given her a cloth to bite down on when he first pulled the arrow out and her small noise was muffled by it so the rest of the company didn't hear, but Thorin did. He removed the cloth from her mouth so that she could breath more easily.

"Well the orcs and the mountain can wait until Aella's been treated." Thorin said over his shoulder and Dwalin huffed behind him. He had grown fond of the girl but right now he was not in a favourable mood for anyone.

"Thorin." Aella said, louder than she'd expected and the whole company turned to listen to her as she looked at the dwarf who was crouched by her side.

"You should go. The mountain is so important to you and I haven't come with you this far for you to not reach it. I'll be fine, you go ahead and I'll catch up with you when I'm better."

"Aella the orcs will kill you, I can't leave you here for them to take.

"No they won't and even if they did it shouldn't matter. I've had my home taken from me and I would drop everything to get it back, I would try and get it back as fast as I could, nothing would stop me. And it should be the same for you. I promise that if you want me to return and help with you I will but right now you should go."

"Aella I –"

"No, if you don't go you will all be killed. No buts, you are going, discussion over." She smiled at him and he sighed. His heart was torn, but he knew she was right. The others began packing their salvaged things and stood up ready to leave.

"Come back, I'll die if you leave me for too long my love." He said and she nodded, gesturing for them to start walking.

"I've done it before. Now go, or they'll leave without you and me!" She smiled at him but her face turned to shock as he leant in to her.

He kissed her like she was air and he couldn't breathe.

* * *

**In response to the reviews on the last chapter:**

**Wolfrain5898 : Aha don't worry I don't think I could do that to her :)**

**dappledwing : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**NobleSIlverShadow : I hope this is okay. I'm sorry you're finding it predictable I'll try and sort that out if I can and I hope you're still enjoying it! Thank you for this though, it's helped me out a lot and I hope I can improve it now! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thranduil got served! So possible feels at the end I'm not sure. Anyway thank you for your reviews they do help me and improve my writing, they also motivate me to write so thank you. I won't be uploading as often in the next two weeks because I've got exams and so I might not be able to find time to write plus I'm celebrating my birthday so I'll see if I can find time! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you want to see happen next!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	19. Second Thoughts

**Over 9000 views! What?! **

**Big Thanks to **_**nachobeats823, franci92, lexicon63738, baiters08 and Amber0639 **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because eI do really want to thank you for your support! **

**Chapter 19 – Second Thoughts**

* * *

The company had turned to go and were regretfully leaving Aella lying in a heap on the pebbled shore. They walked for less than a minute, not really going very fast as they wandered along checking each other for wounds and catching their breath as they meandered along. Thorin just stared at his hands and the floor as he walked, but his head jerked up when he hit into the back of Dwalin who was stood ridged holding a splintered log up in a defensive position. He couldn't quite see past the burly dwarf and so when he went to step around him he saw that everyone else had also froze, their eyes leading to the same focus.

An arrow came whizzing into the splintered wood, its force making Dwalin have to put a foot behind him to stay balanced. Another arrow hit the rock that Kili was about to throw out of his hand and he stared at the dark figure that had approached. Thorin blinked as he watched another arrow being knocked and the rock that still tumbled further down. He glanced around to see Aella, she was still in site and hadn't moved, he wondered if it was the right decision to trust her and leave her but he was not in a good situation to just turn around and leave without being fired at.

"Do it again and you're dead."

The man threatened pointing the bow around at each individual eyeing up the group. He was hidden by a shadow so remained a mystery to the company the only thing that they could see well another was his long brown jacket that blew out in the breeze. It was battered and had clearly been well used and loved but it was starting to fray in places.

"Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

Balin was the first to step forward and break the tension that hung in the air. His hands were up with his palms showing in a sign of surrender, his snow shite hair had become poofed and frazzled due to the river water and instead of his beard forking at the end it sat over his chest in a big clump. The man lowered his bow at the sign of peace and glanced at his boat the sunlight streaming down to reveal half of his face. He was olive skinned and had dark black hair that reached his shoulders with the front tied up. His chin sprouted a thick stubble that covered his upper lip and crept up the side of his jaw.

After a small time of debating with himself he stepped out into the light exposing his person and walked down the rocky hill to his boat that was sat patiently in the river with the company trailing behind him.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The man called over his shoulder whilst picking up several of the barrels that the dwarves had used to escape in and carrying them into his boat.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat." Balin observed pointing at his clothing. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?"

The man hesitated for a moment and looked at the ground, his hand resting on one of the barrels, his face dropped and he looked longingly at the floor.

"Aye, she was."

The company had been watching the conversation carefully, not wanting to intervene or add anything because Balin seemed to have it covered and never paused for a moment. But the older dwarf's fake smile dropped into one of sorrow and he stalled, not knowing what the best thing to say was. He knew what it was like to lose someone they loved, almost all of them at this point and his eyes joined the floor along with the man's and Thorin's. Thorin however had not thought of his father and grandfather like he expected though, maybe it was the fact that the man had lost his wife, but he ended up thinking of Aella and her shining face that always brightened the company's mood no matter their predicament. He found himself turning around to try and have a brief look at her from the distance but a rock blocked his view. When he turned his head back around he caught Kili's eye who mouthed an apology and looked back at the man.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Balin tried to make up for his mistake, hoping that it wouldn't have ruined their chance of striking a deal with the man.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties." Dwalin intervened his gruff voice clearly frustrated as he became slowly more and more impatient.

"What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin stopped his brother from saying anything too obvious, or too stupid that they couldn't uphold the lie.

"Simple merchants, you say?" He raised an eyebrow at the group, pushing more barrels into his barge/

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked bluntly also seeming to get tired of the drawn out conversation. If they stayed stalling for much longer he feared he would not have the will power to leave Aella. They had to go now otherwise he would never be able to go not knowing if she was safe or not.

"I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil." He climbed into his barge after putting the last splintered barrel in and untied the rope, throwing it to Balin.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

* * *

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth." Thranduil's silky voice traveled around his courtyard before his throne. One of the remaining orcs that had attacked the gate had been captured and brought back by Legolas and Tauriel so that they could question him.

"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves. Why?" Legolas had the orc kneeling in front of him, he was holding a dagger to his throat as they questioned him.

"Not thirteen, not anymore." The orc spat and then directed his gaze at Tauriel who was stood a little bit to the side. "The young one, the girl, we stuck her with a Morgul shaft. The poison's in her blood, she'll be choking on it soon."

Her eyes widened and she looked to Legolas who had tightened the dagger around the orcs throat. They had not been close with her as she was a prisoner but they had both admired her spirit. She was the only person Legolas had ever known to stand up to his father like she did, and she had even managed to avoid his punishment. A fire like that shouldn't be put out, not like that, not that soon.

Tauriel had been glad that Kili was okay, she had taken a shine to the black haired archer but his relationship with the girl had been close, like she was a sister too him.

"Good. She was a fiery girl anyway, didn't know her place." Thranduil said, trying to subtly cover up the claw wounds that she had inflicted on his arms.

"She was a good person Adad. She fought for what was right and for who she loved, you would have done the same."

"She was a monster. I thought I had taught you better Legolas. Do not side with the enemy."

"She was not our enemy." A small squabble began between the two royal elves and the orc started to chuckle under the blade. Tauriel spoke over all three of them, bringing them back to reality.

"Answer the question, filth."

"I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!" He spat, and her patience ran out. She pulled out her daggers from where they sat at her sides and slowly paced towards the elf.

"I would not antagonize her." Legolas warned but Tauriel was already in the zone, her gaze not leaving the orcs as she spoke, her words full of venom.

"You like killing things, Orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!" Suddenly Tauriel went to strike the orc with her daggers but Thranduil stopped her, just inches from removing its wretched head from its wretched body.

"Enough! Tauriel, leave! Go now." Thranduil commanded stopping her in her tracks. She straightened out, sheathed her blades and reluctantly walked off.

Tauriel left the throne room and stopped by at the armory to pick up her bow and a quiver full of arrows, as well as a small pack of medical supplies. She ignored the other elves questions and strode towards the stables, her task and focus never leaving her mind as she thought about the possibilities. She saddled her horse and strapped the medical pack to the saddle and mounted her pure black steed. She and Legolas had first met when they were young and learning to ride on the practice ponies. Since then they had grown close and for her two hundredth birthday Legolas had agreed to buy her a steed suitable for her position as Captain of the Guard. He had picked out a calm and obedient snow white horse but she hadn't liked it, it was too laid back she wanted one with fire like herself. So instead she choose the black horse next to it, when the stable hand took it out of the stable for them to inspect it had reared out of the young elf's grip and since then her and the horse had become close.

Patting its neck she spurred it into motion and as soon as she was out of the Kingdoms walls she kicked it into a charging gallop along the river, following the path of dead orcs and elves.

* * *

Aella sat on the pebbled shore. It had been about ten minutes since they had left her, since he had kissed her. It was not like there first kiss, which surprisingly had been more animalistic, it was sweet and loving. She had tried to stand, to crawl, to slither, to do anything! But had found the pain too much and had decided to stay still for a while staring up at the sky. They had gone and at least they were safe from the orcs, she thought, I should have died ages ago so I might as well die now. She closed her eyes and hummed a tune, somehow managing a small smile at all the memories that were flooding back. Memories of the company, of the two dorks that were meant to be dwarven princes, at Thorin who had tried so much to hate her and not trust her when they first met but had somehow managed to fall for her. And then they flicked to her brothers, she had never met Lexus so his was only a brief flash, ones of stories that she had been told about him. But when it came to Branko she found herself feeling happy, she would be joining him soon in the afterlife and although she didn't want to leave this beautiful world, it had always been less beautiful without his shining smile that always brightened up the darkness that she felt.

She sighed, ignoring the stinging that was constantly shooting itself through her body from her leg. A soft crunch and shift of the pebbles behind her though made her jump and try to scramble to her feet, only ending up with her leg protesting and her falling backwards and tumbling slightly down towards the river, hissing in pain.

"Lie still. I have not come to hurt you." Tauriel's soft voice and her raised hands calmed Aella and she relaxed slightly, a (vaguely) familiar face was a good thing, better than an orc that's for sure. Aella went to speak but couldn't find the right words so just watched as the elf untied a pack from her horse's saddle and walked over, barely moving the rocks beneath her feet. She crouched down by Aella's leg and stared for a while, assessing her situation.

"It's morgul poison." She stated the information that the orc had told them and she watched as Aella groaned. "You haven't got long left to live. Why are you out here on your own anyway? Where did your company of dwarves go?" She inquired and untied Oins bandage that had already been soaked red, Aella winced as it was peeled of her aching flesh but answered anyway.

"I told them to go on without me, I would've slowed them down. Oh and he's okay, Kili I mean, he's not hurt. That reminds me, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"That's good. My names Tauriel." She was relieved to find that the young dwarf was uninjured, probably still smugly smiling.

"Mine's Aella." She smiled back, trying to fight the pain as Tauriels fingers brushed her wound as she nimbly tied another bandage, she frowned though as she worked.

"They just left you? They left you like this, you could die? I thought he loved you?" She inquired, trying to wrap her head around the choices that the former prisoners had made.

"I told them too. The quest means more than a life, my life. And I can't answer that last question. I love him, and I think he does, he seems to reciprocate but you can never tell. I don't think it's ever possible to answer a question on someone else's behalf, I could just be a distraction for all I know, or it could be real." She shrugged and winced again as Tauriel applied a salve over the bandage so that it slowly soaked into the wound, instead of all at once.

"Nothing is worth more than a life." Tauriel said and stood up, walking to the river to wash out Aella's original bandage. "We need to get you to a proper doctor, can you walk?"

"I can try!" Aella said, and hoicked herself off her elbows and Tauriel instantly rushed to her side to give support. They stood for a while, giving Aella time to adjust, letting the blood circulate down her leg, despite a lot of it soaking into the fresh bandage. They slowly walked over to the horse and Aella paused, unsure of how it was going to work out. Almost reading her expression Tauriel put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I can help you up." She smiled warmly at her and moved around to pick her up and help her onto the front of her horse who was patiently waiting for its rider and mistress. She climbed on behind her and took up the reins, Aella hovered her hands, not really sure what to do with them and decided it was best to just hold onto the saddle.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She questions, unsure whether to completely trust Taruiel or not.

"Because no one should be left alone to die. And I am not going to let you die if I can." She smiled and turned her horse around, spurring it into a comfortable canter so that Aella wasn't thrown around as much.

When they reached the elven kingdoms gate they found Legolas just setting out to leave. Tauriel slowed the horse down and halted in front of him. His face lit up briefly but then fell to a grave and stern expression. Aella sat awkwardly on the front of the horse, not really sure how to feel about being back at the Woodland Realm.

"You shouldn't have brought her here!" Legolas said in a hushed tone as Tauriel dismounted and held the reins, once again Aella was at a loss of what to do, should she dismount also despite the pain it would cause?

"Did you expect me to leave her out there on her own, suffering from the morgul poison or even worse caputured by the rest of the orcs that escaped with their lives? We have to help her Legolas. Please."

"Father won't like it." He said shaking his head at his friend and at Aella who just watched on, and then she remembered that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after what she had done to their king.

"That shouldn't matter, she needs our help. Or are you just going to let her die?"

"Fine." He sighed and went over to the side of the horse, holding his arms out. "But we have to be quick, if we can save her before Thranduil finds out no one else needs to know. Come on, I won't drop you."

"Aella gingerly slid off the saddle and found herself being gently put down by the elven prince. She didn't get long to find her feet though as she was swiftly taken odd them again and was being held by Legolas, this time not over his shoulder.

"Meet me in your chambers." He said briefly and then walked off, around the main entrance and down a small forest trail.

"Where are we going?" Aella asked, trying to spur some conversation in the awkward situation.

"Around the back. Not many people know about this so it is unlikely we will be seen. You are lucky that you are still alive you know. After my father and if that arrow had hit you anywhere else that would be it." He said, speeding up his strides but still kept them smooth to stop her from being thrown around too much in his arms. Aella stayed silent, not having the energy to protest anymore.

Legolas turned slightly so he could open a small wooden door and crouched down, shuffling sideways to get them both in. The room that they entered was quite gloomy, not like the rest of the Kingdom that she had seen earlier. He walked thought the room and nearly tripped over something that lay on the floor but it was too dark for them to see so he walked on but more cautiously. Opening another door he stuck his head out and looked from side to side, keeping her in the darkness of the previous room.

Aella was suddenly feeling very ill and couldn't help occasional spasms ripple through her, unintentionally making it harder for Legolas to hold her. Her green eyes were starting to roll back and she could start to feel the affect that the poison was having on her.

Then they were running, well Aella wasn't she was bouncing in his arms as he ran. He opened a number of doors before turning down a corridor that was lined with doors. They could hear people from behind the walls and wood so he ran on faster but tried to keep his steps quiet. He stopped at a slightly larger more ornate door and knocked. Suddenly the door opened and Tauriel stood to the side so that they could rush in. She quickly checked the hall and shut the door, locking it.

"How's she holding up?" Tauriel asked as he placed her on a table that had been cleared.

"She's getting worse, she was shaking a bit and sometimes thrashed around." She was shaking violently on the table whilst the elves looked at her. Her skin had turned very pale and slightly green, her eyes were now completely rolled back and her legs were kicking. Tauriel dipped a cloth into a form of crushed herbs and lightly squeezed it.

"Hold her down, this will hurt her, a lot." Tauriel warned looking at Legolas who put one hand on Aella's knees and the other just above her chest. He put as much pressure as he dared without hurting her before Tauriel placed the cloth to Aella's wounds and she bucked up, thriving around on the table. Legolas' grip hardened and he had to use as much strength as he possessed to hold her down whilst Tauriel pushed the cloth to her wound, chanting. Aella screamed in pain as Tauriel recited an elf incantation, pushing the cloth and herbs harshly to her leg. Suddenly her screams stop when the chant ends and she slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

"We shouldn't have left her." Thorin mumbled as he paced along the boat that was slipping through the icy waters. Looking out over the side he saw his reflection, anything that used to be powerful in him had slipped away in his physical appearance. When he studied his water twin he saw Aella, standing beside him. Her head was rested on his shoulder and her shining golden hair fell like a waterfall, bringing life and courage back to his weary form. She was talking to him and smiling.

"I_ love you Thorin. And I thought you loved me, but you left me. You left me alone to die. I am dying Thorin. How can I love someone when I'm dead? Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend_." She said and her smile faded as tears fell down her rosy cheeks and she walked away from him in the reflection. She vanished from him.

"We left her to die!" Thorin slammed his hand down on the side of the boat, gaining everyone's attention and they stared at him. He was still looking in the water but he was alone again.

"Thorin, I…" Bilbo sighed at the dwarf, his friend and looked at his feet sheepishly when their leader turned around to look at them sadly. "She asked us too. She must have known what she was doing."

"I said I loved her. We've left her before and what happened that time? She got captured by Azog and had to jump of a cliff to stay alive and get back to us. Why is this any different? There are orcs out there, what if she's captured again? She won't have the strength to fight, to run. It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left her alone." He turned to Bard who was listening but focusing on where they were going. "Take me back. Take me back to her, I will not let her die."

"You want me to turn around?" Bard asked confused, one minute he needed to get to Lake Town the next he changed his mind.

"Thorin, you cannot turn back. Not now, we've come so far, you've given up everything for this and now that you're so close you want to turn around?" Balin said, he didn't like what he was saying but he had to.

"Uncle she'll come back. She won't just give up, she will find you again, and you know she will. Aella's got more spirit and fire in her than Mother does." Kili said softly, trying to comfort his Uncle, his Father figure and himself.

"Don't let her know you said that though." Fili said jokingly, "She has to come back. Aella took that arrow for Kili and I need to tell her how thankful I am, he means everything to me and I wasn't there to protect him, but she was. I need to let her know that I will repay her forever if she wants." He smiled at Thorin and hugged Kili lightly.

"What if she hates me?" Thorin said quietly looking at his hands, remembering how he held her in the barrel. "What if she can't love me again?"

"She is strong. She hates with every piece of her being and loves with every piece of her heart. She won't give up on you, she will love you forever no matter what. I saw it in her when you kissed. And I saw it as she smiled at you when we left."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Bit of a filler but oh well! I've got a favor to ask of you guys:**

**In the battle, do you want them to die (In complete denial of that ever happening) or do you want them to live? Or should some die and some live? Please let me know as it will be really helpful to me!**

**Also I've just started another story that's quite similar to this one but with a different styler of character, plus it will be a KiliXOC. You don't have to check it out if you don't want to but I'd appreciate some feedback on the first couple of chapters if you do. I'm mainly mentioning this to say that the other story should not affect the update frequency on this at all. The only thing that will be affecting the updates on all my stories will be my exams which go on for two weeks and start on Tuesday the 5th. Thank you for understanding!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**x**


	20. Captured Again

**DISCLAIMER / PLEASE READ! : So a couple of chapters ago I wrote a review and accidently posted it to this story. Now, this has sort of happened again except it wasn't me that posted it and it was directed about this story. Someone has hacked into my account and is occasionally posting promoting/good reviews on my stories and nasty ones on other peoples. Please know that I AM NOT mean, nasty or abusive about other peoples work and I DO NOT self-promote my own stories. I write these for my own enjoyment and for others enjoyment, I do not want to be famous or anything like that. So if you see any bad reviews on other stories or any reviews from this account on my own please let me know! I am currently working on a way to fully secure my account again so it shouldn't continue to happen for much longer. Thank you for understanding!**

**Big Thanks to **_**bloodoranges, answeringsilence and StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because eI do really want to thank you for your support! **

**Sorry not Sorry for this, please read end authors note for explanation. And I do not support this! (You'll understand when you read it.)**

**Chapter 20 – Captured Again**

* * *

Aella woke slowly, her eyes carefully opening to be greeted by a blur of a room and the streaming sunlight. She turned her head to see a figure sat on a chair next to where she lay. She was no longer on a table but was in a bed with soft silks curling around her. She moved to sit up in the bed but winced slightly at a small flash of pain coming from the tight skin around her mending wound.

"Lay still, you need to rest." The voice said and she reached her hand out to the person. It was a man, with long blonde hair and she sighed realizing where she was.

"How long will I have to rest?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Two weeks at least. Tauriel managed to get most of the poison out from your wound, but some had already gotten into your blood stream. You will live though, but it will probably hurt for a while and you'll feel ill as well." He stood up and walked to the side of the bed, his figure slowly coming into focus and she saw it was Legolas.

"Where's Tauriel?" She asked frowning and suddenly his face turned into one of shock and realization.

"She said she was going for a walk early this morning, but she hasn't returned. She took her weapons, oh no!" He cried and instantly ran out of the room, saying something about checking on her when they got back.

Aella lay in the silence, looking up at the ceiling and around the room. She had to get out, she had to escape and reach the company before Durins day. Sunlight streamed into the room from the balcony and she could see the trees blowing gently in the breeze.

Climbing slowly out of bed she winced slightly as she hobbled along, practicing and slowly her strides turned into a smooth walk as blood and energy flowed to her legs. She threw open the doors and walked out onto the cream balcony, the breeze blowing her hair back as she looked at the surroundings. In the distance she could see the lonely mountain and a shining slither of lake. Looking down she saw that the ground was not as far away as she thought it was and if she wasn't wounded she could probably have jumped and only walked away with a few scrapes and aches.

But she was wounded, so she needed to find another way of getting down.

Rushing back into the room she grabbed the sheets from the bed and carried them to the balcony. Whilst bringing the other silks that lay on the bed she also strapped her saddle around her that Legolas had tried to give her at the gate, it had been lying against the wall in the room. Then going back out to the balcony she made quick work of rolling the fabrics up and tying them together. She had heard of people doing this in the stories that she had been told as a child and thought it as good a plan as any in her situation. Soon she had a long fabric chain and she threw it over the edge of the balcony making sure to hold onto the end. It fell about a meter above the floor and she smiled at her success. She became so caught up and distracted with tying the end to one of the balcony bars and the bird song that she didn't hear the door to the room opening behind her. But she did hear the slight clinking of armor and the swift swishing of robes, she turned around slowly to see Thranduil, smiling wickedly down at her.

"You didn't think you'd escape me so easily did you?" His silky but venomous voice swirled around her and with a slight hand movement one of the guards stepped forwards and hit her hard over the head with the flat of his sword.

* * *

The company had spent the night in Bard's house when they arrived in Laketown, practically drowning in fish. But Thorin couldn't sleep. For hours he lay in the dark looking through the waving curtains at the deep blue sky with the stars that scattered it like the night had been flicked with paint. Even Bombur's snoring couldn't lull him to sleep. Maybe he felt unsafe, like he needed to be on watch. But he knew that wasn't it. He knew that Aella was out there, possibly alone, possibly being beaten. Either way she was probably dying or wishing she was dead. He would never forgive himself if he didn't lay his eyes on her smiling face again.

He finally managed to get to sleep, snuggling up to the nearest cushion and hugging it tightly to his chest wishing it was Aella and not a stuffed square of material.

The next morning he was woken by Fili and he looked up at his nephew shining in the sunlight from the house window. He instantly shot up startling his nephew and the other dwarves around him.

"Is she here? Has she come back? Where is she? Fili where is Aella? Take me to her. I need to see her." He said quickly looking around frantically, searching the room for a golden sparkle and her bright laugh, but he only saw a dull room and the company looking at him with slightly sad and guilty faces.

"Uncle, she hasn't returned, not yet anyway. But Bard wants to speak to us." Fili said putting his hand on Thorins shoulder as his hope faded and he looked down at the floor, away from everyone's eyes.

"Where is he then." He said quietly, shrugging the hand off and standing slowly, walking out of the room to look for the man that had smuggled them into the floating town.

They walked into the next room to see Bard dumping weapons on the table. They all walked over and picked the items up, inspecting them closely.

"What is this?" Thorin said, disgusted by the thing he was holding in his hands. The handle was wood but it was rotting and the head of the weapon was split into three prongs that curled around.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard replied matter of factly, ignoring the raised eyebrows he was getting.

"And this?"

"A crow bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in a hand, I grant. But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid for weapons. Iron forged, swords and axes!" Gloin protested angrily at the man, and the others soon joined in with their own grumbles.

"It's a joke!" The dwarves dumped the weapons back on the table shoving them as hard as they could to make as much noise as possible in an attempt to make their point clearer.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do with less, so have you." Balin said, to his friend softly, not wanting to cause anymore arguments. But Thorin wasn't really listning, he found himself once again looking out the window, looking out for Aella, waiting for her to come into view.

"I say we leave now." Balin said to the company and some nodded and hummed in agreement.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard ssaid dissmisivly, cutting through the conversation that the dwarves were trying to have more privately.

"What did you say?" Dwalin said, uncrossing his arms and flexing his muscles, preparing for a fight, but the man did not react. Instead he just replied calmly.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait till nightfall."

"Thorin, what do you think?" Bilbo asked quietly and they all turned to their leader who looked around at them, to the floor and back out to the window briefly.

"Bard's right, we should stay here." He said, trying to make it sound like he was doing this for the good of the company, but truly he wanted to stay and wait for Aella. It was like he had forgotten that the quest was on a deadline.

* * *

"Ah she's awake." Thranduil said, leaning forward as Aella's eyes slowly opened and blinked at his close proximity. She went to slap him but something tugged at her arm stopping her. Turning her head she saw that her hands and feet were bound to a bed. She tried to struggle against the rope but this only made the elf laugh darkly at her whilst he paced around the bed, his eyes roaming her body.

"Here I've got you a drink." He picked up a clear bottle with a deep green liquid in it. He poured it into an ornate glass and swirled it around as he walked towards her. "Drink up." He said and pressed the glass to her lips but she refused to open them, only glaring up at him. She was not going to drink that. He rolled his eyes dramatically and picked his other hand to pinch her nose shut. Aella could only hold her breath for so long before she had to open her mouth, the liquid being physically tipped down her throat, not even giving her the chance to swallow.

"Let me go." She said bitterly but he only laughed when he saw her struggle again against her bonds.

"I will let you go, when you've paid your debts."

"I don't owe you anything." She spat venomously as he sat on a chair and watched her.

"Oh but you do don't you. We made a deal you and I, do you not remember?" He raised an eyebrow mocking her slightly and he smirked.

"All too well. But they've gone, the deal has been broken."

"Yes but you are still here. And I seem to remember that I was going to let you and your friends go. It's a pity, they're not here. I would have loved to have seen your lover's reaction when I told him what I did to you, but I can always send a letter."

"No! No don't. Leave Thorin out of it." She said, and suddenly realizing that she was pleading him tried to make herself sound stronger, yet she mentally slapped herself for falling into his trap.

"We'll see about that." Noticing that she was still tugging on the rope he sighed and walked over to her, running a hand down her body his eyes following it. "There's no point struggling, you will not be getting out of this one until I am finished with you."

"I think you should know that last time I was tied up I broke free of those bonds and killed the person responsible." She said once again glaring at him and his piercing blue eyes met her green ones with a dark twinkle in them.

"Yes but you will not be able to break free of these bonds. The drink I gave you, it will stop your power and immobilize you, leaving your body in my hands. No matter how much you try to move, you won't be able too, so I would stop fighting."

Aella's face went blank and her frown dropped, not sure how to react but her anger quickly grew back and she gritted her teeth again.

"No. You can't. I don't want to. I-" She felt her whole body stiffen and she couldn't will herself to move, her whole body suddenly relaxed and she crashed back into the bed, lying still. She couldn't even will her mouth to speak, her brow to furrow, her eyes to look at him. She was stuck staring blankly at the ceiling her body lying limply on the bed. Even though her body was still and silent, her mind was racing; throwing curses and questions and pleads, none of them managing to leave her lips though.

It was the first time however since waking up that she realized she was naked, she could see her clothes in a neat pile out of the corner of her eye.

"Perfect, nice and quiet, no screams and no ability to attack." He leant forward and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I'll make you enjoy this, then maybe Thorin Oakenshield won't seem so special."

He slowly got undressed beside the bed and walked over to her, gently stroking her face and looking into her eyes that were starting to glaze over from not moving. He climbed onto the bed and settled in between her forced open legs. Leaning over, Thranduil caressed her body, sighing and muttering in elvish. Positioning himself, he slid into her. She cried out in pain in her head and tried to get away from him, tried to run, tried to scream but she couldn't.

Instead she lay still a single tear rolling down her cheek as he pounded relentlessly into her.

* * *

The next morning she woke, and instantly felt sore. She shuffled in the bed she had been placed in after he had finished with her and then she shot up, realizing that she could move. She smiled but it didn't last long as she thought back to the night before and another tear fell down her face.

She could still feel the hands on her body, the whispers in her ear his lips on hers and she shut her eyes tightly. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the tainted memory but this only caused more tears to fall down her face. Wiping her eyes she looked around the room and realized that she had been put back into Tauriels room and bed. Climbing out of the bed she walked over to her pile of cloths and quickly put them on, shuddering at the thoughts of them being taken off. Her saddle with all her weapons still accounted for was on the floor next to her and she quickly strapped it across one shoulder and under the opposite arm.

Aella walked out onto the balcony and smiled again through her tears that the makeshift rope was still attached to the bar and was still draped over the side. Not wanting to stick around with the elves any longer than necessary she climbed onto the fencing and slid down the rope to the floor.

Landing neatly in a crouch position she ran to the wall of the kingdom and followed it around, hiding behind shrubbery that grew next to the tall stone. Reaching a corner she saw the river ahead of her and peeking around the wall she saw the Kingdoms stables. No one was on guard, but she sneaked up to the outbuilding anyway, incase an elf suddenly appeared.

A beautiful snow coloured horse stood outside the stables, fully tacked up and was tied to a small metal ring. Its coat shone in the sunlight and it pounded it's hoof into the ground impatiently. Walking calmly up to the animal so as not to startle it she held the reins and untied the horse from the ring. Carefully walking to the side of it, not releasing her grip on the reins Aella slid herself onto the horse and sat down into the saddle comfortably. Patting the horses neck, quickly she made sure she had everything with her when a frantic and loud voice hurtled towards her.

"Hey! Wait! What do you think you're doing?!" The elf was running towards her wildly and that was all she needed to see before she squeezed the horse into a gallop and bolted off and away from the elf and the Woodland Realm.

* * *

Later that night the dwarves attempted to break into the city armory to steal their weapons. Creating a dwarf ladder by an open window, the rest of the company ran up it and wriggled through the opening.

"Shh. Keep it down." Thorin hissed as Dori crashed to the floor from the windowsill that he had just clambered through.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we'll make straight for the mountain." Dwalin said in a hushed tone and Thorin bit his lip as he helped people through the window.

He had worked hard for the quest and it was true, he could not come this far and turn around. He had to reach the mountain on time or he would've wasted a year of his and the company's lives. And after some persuasion and promises from the closer friends in the company he decided that his and his people's homeland was more important.

"Go, go, go." The dwarves say to Nori as he runs up the dwarf steps.

"Next." Bilbo made a run for it and does the same as Nori, he climbed onto the backs of the kneeling dwarves and jumped in through the window; inside the building the dwarves started collecting the weapons. Thorin gave Kili another weapon to carry on top of the ones he's already carrying and he shuffled them in his grip.

"You alright?"

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." as Kili goes to walk down the stairs he tripped on something that stuck out and dropped the weapons in his hand and falls down the stairs, the noise from the clattering weapons woke the people of Lake-town.

"Run!"

As the dwarves turned to run they were stopped by two guards, inside the armory the guards enter and capture the dwarves that were gathering the weapons.

"What is the meaning of this?" The master of Lake Town stepped out of his grand house and down the steps. A crowd had gathered around the dwarves and the commotion they had caused. Snow was lightly falling and the darkness was lit by a few torches that surrounded the wooden area that they were on.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire." One of the guards said to the disgruntled Master, his hideous comb-over covered with a sleeping cap.

* * *

Aella rode the horse hard, not stopping as they glided over the bodies and debris that was left from the barrel escape. She briefly slowed the horse down when she reached the pebbled shore to make sure she had not dropped anything, but quickly moved on when she saw her dried blood staining some of the rocks.

Shaking her head, she pushed the horse back into a harsh gallop and tore of the beach, the horse kicking up some of the pebbles as it ran. Now in new territory she followed the lake around, but kept to the tree line so that she wasn't out in the open. She rode all day, only stopping once to have a drink, her and the horse. As night descended she was really starting to feel the soreness that the saddle was bringing back, but she didn't stop.

Riding in the moonlight she finally rounded a section of the large lake and the orange glow from the floating town filled the black void of the lake with its reflection. She sighed in relief and spotted a lit up bridge that led to the town. Smiling she once again moved the snow white forward but not as desperately, as it was probably starting to get tired. She smiled again at the thought of seeing Thorin but then Thranduil and his whispers came back and her mode dampened.

_How could he ever love her again? She would lose all respect from him and the rest of the company if they found out. Which they probably will sooner or later. Oh god, I've wronged him, I can't be with him now, it's not right. Maybe I shouldn't see him, he probably doesn't care anyway, why would he? I've slept with someone else, his worst enemy. I've betrayed him. No I haven't it wasn't your fault Aella. You shouldn't blame yourself. But if I had fought back, if I hadn't given up and let him…. NO! It wasn't your fault! But Thorin doesn't know that. Maybe he'll understand? No of course he won't, he will hate you forever. I guess I should just enjoy it whilst it lasts, until he throws you out. What if he's not even here? What if he's already in Lake Town? What if he's dead? What if they all are, Thorin, Fili, Kili… dead. I mean they could have done, the orcs could have found them they could be… no they have to be alive. I did not take a fucking morgul arrow for them to die._

She shook her heads from the thoughts as she thundered across the shore and towards the bridge. The wooden panels below her racketed as she drove the horse across them, it's nostrils steaming and it's mane blowing back in the wind. The bridge was long and not well lit but the towns torch light grew closer and closer every second. When she reached the end she found the town deserted and quiet with a distant group of voices from somewhere deeper in the town.

"Where is everyone?" She said to herself, using the height of the horse as a vantage point but she couldn't see further through the maze of wooden bridges and platforms. No one stood watch at the gate so instead she dismounted and tied the horse up to a fence, patting it's neck and stroking its nose in thanks.

She slowly walked into the town, looking around every corner before venturing out. It was a dark and only a few fire torches and braziers lit a pathway. She walked around for a while, not coming across any form of life, but she could hear the rabble and voices getting louder, clearer and closer.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us!" A man shouted, his tone was clearly angry and forceful, Aella could hear murmurs of agreement and she looked around a corner quizzically.

She saw a group of people all facing away from her and a very large light source. Walking towards them she found that the group was much denser than she had first thought and was actually a crowd. She tried to squeeze herself into the group to get a better look at what was going on. She was now only one person from the front but was just shorter than the man that was blocking her view. She groaned and stood on her tiptoes, leaning to look over his shoulder.

There was clearly a show down going on, there was a man with shoulder length hair and a moustache, he was pointing his finger at someone on the other side and shouting at him.

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" The crowd all grumbled between them looking at each other and nodding.

Looking over the other side of the person in front she saw him. Groaning in the torch light. Aella's face practically lit up with a grin and every emotion hit her at once.

"Thorin!"

She cried and the crowd fell silent all looking in her direction even if they could not see her. She practically shoved the man in front of her out of the way and ran into the open circle. His face mirrored hers as she ran towards him and jumped into his open arms.

"Aella." He sighed so relieved to see her bright smiling face again and to have her so close to him. Safe. "My love, I've missed you terribly." He said into her hair as she clung to him, her eyes tight shut and her hands gripping his tunic tightly.

Some of the crowd gave a few 'awws' and the company all smiled at the reunion. The man arguing was at a loss of what to do as well, so instead he stood still, frozen and smiled softly at them. Tears were running down Aella's face at that point and a few pricked at Thorin's, she couldn't handle the overflow of emotions. All her previous thoughts about Thorin not loving her returned and she thought back to Thranduil and what he did to her. This only caused her to grip him tighter and he eventually had to nudge her to get her to pull away.

"Aella? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He held her away from him, but kept her close anyway. She smiled and wiped away the tears from her face, grinning at his concerned face.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy to see you again." She said to him quietly, not even caring that the whole town was watching and listening to their embrace. "Now, umm, go back to what you were doing." She smiled and he laughed lightly at her. She ran over to the other dwarves and strait into another sea of hugs.

The argument continued but Aella wasn't really listening, instead she was blankly staring at the floor biting her lip and wondering if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**Guest: Thank you so much for all your reviews omg! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story that much so thank you for all your lovely support! I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story as well, and yes Aella and Tauriel do need to take over the world! xx**

**So yeah, that happened. I'm sorry about the whole Thranduil thing but it kind of had to happen because I've got something planned for a future bit and that did need to happen otherwise it wouldn't work. So sorry, but also kind of not sorry.**

**As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you want certain people to die in BOTFA. So leave a review because they really help!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


	21. Alcohol is the Best Medicine

**11,000 views! Honestly what the hell has happened! That is absolutely incredible and I never expected people to enjoy my story enough to stick with it for so many chapters and even to click on it to try it out! Seriously I'll never be able to thank you enough for your reviews, follows/favourites, views and just general support for my writing so thank you so so much!**

**Nine exams in four days! Thank God that's over, only two left for this week! I didn't get much time to write at all last week because of that and the fact that even if I did have the time I just wanted to crash on the sofa! But I should be able to write more again very soon!**

**Big Thanks to **_**flint1991, gameplayer17 and maryb1439 **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because eI do really want to thank you for your support! **

**Chapter 21 – Alcohol is the Best Medicine**

* * *

"I say unto you...welcome!" the crowd cheered at the end of Thorin's speech and the promise of a better life in the future. "Welcome and rise! Welcome, King under the Mountain!"

The master had changed his tune, his grumpy expression faded into one of delight at the sound of gold and he even took his cap of too Thorin, revealing his hideous greasy comb over.

After the welcome the whole company had been ushered inside and at that point Aella was exhausted. She had ridden since the morning and Legolas had been right about a two week recovery. Although the rest of her felt perfectly healthy her leg was still slightly painful and the skin around it was tight, stinging occasionally. The master quickly had food and drink brought into his main hall and musicians made their self at home in the corner, turning the dank room into a light party filled with song and dance. The company shuffled in awkwardly murmuring to themselves and feeling embarrassed about their sudden 'hero' treatment. They stared at the table which was now brimming with food and at the people who were also filtering inside to join the party. Bofur however, broke the silence and pushed through the company grinning madly.

"Free drink! Yes, this is why I signed that contract!"

He immediately ran towards the closet jug of ale and chugged it down. Some of the other dwarves starting to join him in the merrymaking. Aella found herself stood alone, with people bustling around her starting to sing along with the music and dance. She needed to sit down, to sleep preferably forever. She couldn't stop thinking about Thranduil and the guilty feeling never left her. She wanted to be alone, to shut everyone out and to cry.

She pushed herself through the crowd ignoring the company and their smiles as they all danced, drunk and enjoyed the party. Aella walked up to the nearest servant that had been woken to serve drinks and generally work and patted him to get his attention.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if there was anywhere for me to go and sleep? I'm a part of the dwarf company although as you can see I'm not a dwarf." She put on a smile for the boy who placed his wine jug on a table and took her hand.

"Absolutely my lady, I saw you reunite with Thorin and the other dwarves. Now let me find you a room."

"Thank you. And it's just Aella, I'm not a lady." She smiled, feeling slightly odd with his hand on the small of her back but decided to brush it off and focus on pretending to be happy and not break down in front of the young lad.

He walked her through the party and to the other side of the great hall. Aella hadn't seen the jealous look Thorin was giving her and continued to make small talk with the servant. In fact Thorin almost walked over to them and peel the boy off of her and look after her himself but he ended up just leaving it when he saw her yawn.

"Your room, Miss Aella." He smiled at her again and pushed open a wooden door holding it open for her. She walked in and looked around the room for a moment before turning back around to the servant who was gleaming at her.

"Thank you again."

"It's my pleasure, I'll leave you to it then." He smiled and shut the door behind him. Aella waited until his footsteps had completely disappeared down the hall and all she could hear was the muffled sound of a party coming from the hall.

She walked to the bed and studied it. The room was not grand, not like the elven rooms she had been in but it was cosy and the bed had plenty of soft overlapping furs on it as well as squishy mattress. She stripped herself of her saddle and her leather armor so that she was only wearing her tunic, socks and undergarments. It felt good, like she was removing restrictions and becoming free, the tunic was loose and comfortable without the leather corset-like chest plate squeezing her.

Aella pushed back the covers and crashed into the bed, curling up into the furs and the pillows until she was a tiny ball surrounded by materials like a bird nest. Suddenly a shiver traveled up her leg and she could feel it, his hands on her body. She could hear it, his dirty words in her ear. And she could feel it, the helplessness.

Aella jumped and swiped at her legs, throwing the covers off around her as she scrambled back in fright screaming and crying out. She calmed down slightly when she saw that it was only a small spider crawling up her leg, she batted it away sighing. Although she was trembling from the flashback and her tears were falling rapidly spotting the mattress around her. She brought her knees to her chest and ducked her head into them, muffling her sobs and wails as she cradled her shaking body.

* * *

Thorin was trying his best to enjoy the party like the rest of the company but he couldn't. Aella had left and he knew there was something off about her. Although he certainly was pleased to know she was safe and back with them, he wanted nothing more than to see her smiling and enjoying the celebration. He tried not to think much of it and knew that she was just tired as she had probably been travelling hard for the last day and with a healing wound.

That was another thing, how had her wound healed so well? She had no medical supplies with her when they left, maybe it was just a skin-changer thing, it's not like she could have found any help. He finished the ale he was on and put it back on the table, more harshly than he'd hoped from his deep brooding. He had to refuse an offer to join a dance saying that he just wanted a sit down for the time being.

He sat on a bench that was connected to the large dining table and watched, smiling as he saw Fili trip his brother up. But that smile faded slightly when he overheard a conversation between a couple of the other company members.

"Where's Aella?" Bilbo asked, catching the attention of Ori, Dori, Bofur and Balin.

"I'm not sure lad, I think I saw her go off with one of the servant boys." Balin said calmly not thinking much of it. But his words sparked jealousy inside of Thorin, what if she… no she wouldn't do that. She said that she loved him she wouldn't just go off with another man.

"She did look pretty tired. Poor lass, she's been through a lot and I think the reunion completely drained her. She was so overwhelmingly happy. I'm sure she's fine though probably just gone for a quiet sit down." Dori said smiling softly to Bilbo whose own concern was showing a bit.

"The party would be better with her here though. She always brightens an atmosphere." Ori said looking around and it was true. Although the party was fun and loud the company didn't really seem to be enjoying themselves as much as they normally would with the amount of ale they had consumed.

"Yeah right. The lass certainly knows how to have a good time! I'll go and get her, I'm sure she won't want to miss out on all of this." A slurred Bofur says and Thorin was about to walk over and say that he would and that everything was alright but Bilbo had beat him to it. Probably for the best as Bilbo was certainly the least drunk out of them all, but Thorin once again felt a pang of jealousy surge through him.

"Oh no it's quite alright I will. I was just wondering if you knew where she was." The hobbit smiled and then shuffled away in the general direction that Bofur's swaying arm pointed.

* * *

Bilbo walked down the hall and noticed the silence that it carried, there was no one around and he could still hear the party but it was quiet in the corridor; like he shouldn't be there. He had walked past a couple of doors, knocked and when he got no reply he moved on. That's when he heard sobs. He walked straight to the door that the crys were coming from and knocked softly, placing his ear to the wood to listen more closely.

"Hello? Is everything alright in there?" He asked concerned and with listening to the crying more closely he could tell it was Aella and he suddenly felt awful "Aella? Aella it's me Bilbo. Are you alright? Can I come in?"

Bilbo heard a strangled yes through the sobs and he quickly opened the door shutting it behind him before giving his eyes a chance to look at the room. When he did turn back around though his mouth fell open slightly in shock and he immedietly rushed over to the side of the bed.

Aella's eyes were bloodshot from crying and the tears still ran down her cheeks leaving salty trails behind them. She was trembling and had her knees pulled as tightly as she could to her chest with her arm looped around them. She looked away from Bilbo ashamed, she didn't want anyone seeing her like this, so broken. He sat awkwardly beside her and tried to look at her but she kept her eyes averted.

"Aella, what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked softly, trying his best not to blurt his questions out frantically as that would probably make her feel worse.

"I'm fine Bilbo." She said quietly. She didn't want anyone to know the real reason she just wanted to be left alone to cry. But she knew that none of it was Bilbo's fault and she liked the hobbit and his company she just didn't want to have talk about it no matter how much she trusted Bilbo.

"Do you honestly expect me to belive that." He quirked an eyebrow and kept his tone soft and comforting. "Please Aella, you can tell me. Is it your leg?"

"No it's not my leg."

"Is it this place?"

"No."

"Is it Thorin? Has he done something wrong? Have any of us done anything wrong? Has someone said something mean to you?"

"No, none of you have done anything. You've only been kind to me."

Bilbo sat quietly for a moment, thinking of more possibilities and running her answers through his head. If it was none of those things what could it be? Her crying and shaking had calmed but she still occasionally tremored and the odd tear hit the matress.

"Is it your family?" He asked warily, knowing it was a sensitive subject and not wanting to upset her anymore "Is it Branko, or Lexus?"

"You know, for once it's not. You're my new family now, and I don't miss them as much anymore. It still hurts but I find myself remembering good memories of Branko and the stories I was told of Lexus." She said quietly, a slight smile briefly creeping onto her lips as fond memories ran through her head but they were soon tainted by the reason she was crying and the thought of her family being disappointed in her.

"Aella please, I'm only trying to help. Just tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone you have my word. It's better to talk about things instead of keeping them bottled up, you can trust me." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled at her although she didn't really look back.

"I know I can trust you, but I can't. I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That you'll hate me. That you'll see me as a true monster."

"Aella, whatever it is, you could never be a monster to me no matter how bad. You've always been kind to me and you've saved all of our lives on many occasions, like when we were escaping the elves. You risked your own life to protect Kili and to get us to safety. How could you be a monster? It's alright you can tell me." Aella sighed and looked down at her knees which were still tucked to her chest.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Aella paused for a moment and swallowed, breathing out as Bilbo lightly squeezed her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thranduil…he … he raped me."

When she heard nothing, no shocked gasp or anything from the hobbit she continued, knowing that it was alright. And Bilbo had been right, it felt better to voice it.

"When we were originally captured Thranduil wanted to speak to me. He offered me a deal: I spend a week with him at night and he would let us go. The first night I was dragged away to his chambers, but I… attacked him before anything happened. Then the next morning you came and rescued us. I didn't think anything of it because I thought we had escaped, we were out of there."

Bilbo stayed sat in silence, listening to everything as she told the horrible story. Thoughts flashed through his mind and his sorrow and guilt for her was on another level. She never looked him in the eye, or even his way but kept talking to her knees and to the bed, but he could hear the raw emotion in her tone.

"However, when you left me, Tauriel, the elf that Kili had a thing for, saved me. She bought me back to the kingdom and Legolas and her healed me. They let me sleep in one of their rooms as I rested from the initial healing process. The next morning Legolas left saying that he had to go and find Tauriel who had gone out. I tried to escape out of the window knowing that you would be leaving for the mountain soon and I had to get there as fast as I could. But Thranduil knocked me out and the next thing I knew I was tied to a bed... naked. He gave me a drink of sorts, it disabled my transformation power and completely immobilized me. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream or speak but my senses still worked. I could feel everything he was doing to me, I could hear the dirty words he was saying to me, I could see it and I could taste it when he forced my mouth open and… It was horrible, all I could think of was how much you would hate me, how I was a disappointment and how Thorin would never be able to love me again and how he might never even want to see me again. I've betrayed you all, I'm so sorry, I understand if you hate me, I understand if…"

But her words were cut off by another tidal wave of tears and she burrowed her face into her knees. Instantly Bilbo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest tightly, rubbing her back as she sobbed into him.

"Shh, Shh. It's okay. It's okay Aella. We would never hate you, I promise. It wasn't your fault, none of it was your fault. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, I truly am sorry. If we'd known we would never have left you. You're safe now though, you never have to see him again. It'll be alright, everything's going to be alright." He whispered to her, throwing other reassurances to her every now and then.

"But it was my fault. I agreed to it, I didn't try to fight back." She said, her intense crying starting to calm down again but she kept close to Bilbo.

"That could never be your fault. He forced you to drink something, you didn't even have the choice to fight back. And what you did, was immensely brave. You once again put the lives of the company before your own and there is no wrong in that believe me."

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him through her blurry vision. He gave her a small smile, barely visible but it was enough to reassure her that his words were true and not just put on to shut her up.

"Thank you so much Bilbo. I'm sorry if you don't like me anymore I completely understand –"

"Aella, people will like you no less for what has happened to you. In fact I'm pretty sure they will like and respect you more when they learn about the sacrifice you made for them and the quest. We should tell Thorin –"

"No! I mean, no please Bilbo, don't tell Thorin. Don't tell anyone, I don't want them to know, they don't need to know. Please Bilbo, you promised not to tell anyone, please don't tell them, especially Thorin." She said frantically, and her distress was clear.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone if that's what you want. It's not for me to tell anyway. But I think you should in your own time." She nodded at him slowly "Now, the reason I came looking for you is that the company misses you. They say it's not the same without you, and truthfully it isn't." He smiled at her and she paused taking in his words slowly.

"But I'm a wreck. I don't want anyone to see me like this." She said and averted her eyes, pulling more away from the hug and instantly feeling self-conscious again.

"Aella, I've never been a drinker myself but I've heard that alcohol is the best medicine. It might take your mind off things. And a good laugh can never hurt, you're safe again remember that." He smiled at her again and could see her once again mulling over his words in her head. "I don't want to force you to join us, but it would be nice. I should probably get back anyway and leave you to decide. I hope you're alright now, and if you ever need anyone to talk to about anything, I'll always be around. I've been told I'm a good listener." He smiled and got up from where he had sat on the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Thank you, again Bilbo. I'll see you in a minute for that drink." She said with a slight smile, he returned it and shut the door behind him leaving her in silence.

* * *

Aella sat for a minute, staring at the wall. Reenacting the conversation and Bilbo's words and reaction to her confession. She probably over analyzed everything and so she leant back on the bed for a bit, making sure that joining the party was a good idea. Not going down was suspicious and she was sure that the dwarves would question her in the morning if she didn't. But going down stairs was risky as well, she might not be able to cover up her feelings and so they might question her now. She eventually decided that getting drunk would be a good idea and might help her forget.

"Fuck it."

She stood from the bed and walked across the floor to her clothes which were in a heap. She put her trousers back on but left her chest armor/corset off to leave her emerald green tunic hanging loosely around her. But she noticed that it seemed to have shrunk a bit, probably from the water and I think Tauriel had her clothes washed when she was recovering. It was not slightly figure hugging but it was not tight and still hung past her belt.

She walked into the bathroom and checked her face in the mirror. Tears had streaked down her face and her eyes were still bloodshot. Her golden hair was slightly messy and unruly as well. She grabbed her comb from her saddle and brushed it through her hair. It was clean and glowing, because she was a shape shifter she didn't have to wash her hair as often because she had more natural oils to keep it clean. Once satisfied when it was untangled she pulled the front section back but a few rebellious flicks curled out. She then washed her face to get rid of the salty paths and her green eyes soon returned to normal. She smiled to herself in the mirror, despite the feelings inside.

_You can do this. It's no biggie. You're just gonna go down there and enjoy yourself. It wasn't your fault, you have nothing to be afraid of. Let's have a good time… and get drunk I haven't done that in a while._

She laughed at the memories of the stories she had been told of her previous drunken antics, and opened the door. She gave one last brief look at the room and closed the door behind her. Already the sound of the party was more prominent, the band was still playing and she realized that it hadn't actually been very long since the servant took her to the room, probably about three quarters of an hour ago. She walked down the hall, breathing slowly to herself to almost psych herself up. When she turned around a corner in the corridor she could now see the party and the site of Bofur chugging down a pint of ale bought a smile to her face. Although it looked like the rest of the company was having a hard time getting into the swing of things. Taking one last deep breath she strolled down the hall with a plastered smile on her face which soon turned into a real one.

"Aella! EYYYY! We were starting to worry about you lass!" Bofur said, stumbling over to her and clapping a smile on her shoulder whilst waggling his eyebrows. He still had his worn hat on and the twinkle in his eyes. The rest of the company looked her way and smiles appeared on their faces and they started walking over to her to join in with clapping her shoulder.

"Hey where'd you go anyway?" Kili said cheerfully and she could tell that he was maybe a bit tipsy already as him and Fili were leaning on each other.

"Oh I just went for a nap. But I'm feeling much more awake now." She said with a grin and risked a glance at Bilbo who smiled at her. Thorin saw the slight communication and narrowed his eyes a bit, the jealousy returning.

"Well it's good to have you back. This party would've been dull without you." Dwalin said smiling, the situation was a bit like when she returned at Beorn's house and her and Thorin confessed their love for each other.

"Come on, let's get smashed." She laughed and the others cheered at her suggestion.

* * *

Fili practically shoved a tankard into her hand and once every company member had them they all raised them in the middle, cheering.

"To Erebor!"

They chugged down their drinks, and although Aella had not been at Bag End she had been told of how the dwarves had behaved and that this was one of those behaviors. It probably bought back fond memories for them and maybe even Bilbo at the time on the quest before any of their lives had been threatened almost every day.

After the first one, they drank about five more and she could see some of the dwarves start to sway, particularly Bilbo who had decided to opt out of having anymore. Aella's spirits had instantly been risen from the drink and when Kili grabbed her by the arm she didn't protest or try to hide her smile instead she giggled and swung around the room, being passed from one company member to the other laughing at each one of them. Eventually she got to Thorin and she laughed slightly but it gfaded into a grin at his smile.

"I've never seen you glow so brightly my love." He said as they danced together, gallivanting around the room. "And I've never seen you drunk."

"I am not drunk!" She said playfully, all her bad memories had faded and all she could think of was the here and now, she was drunk or at least getting there "If I was drunk you would be able to tell."

"And how would I be able to tell if I've never seen you drunk before?" He replied his voice was low and husky, slightly flirtatious.

"Well the last time I was drunk I took off my shirt and stood on the table shouting "I'm Queen of the wine!" She replied an edge of flirtatious to hers as well.

"Well I might just have to get you drunk as that is a sight I want to see." He winked and twirled her around as the song was reaching its climax. He caught her on the last beat as she hung in his arms, one arm and leg in the air grinning madly.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. "I can't believe I got to have you."

"You're the only one who has," Aella smiled, "And I wouldn't have had it any other way."

She leaned up and their lips met again. It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss that people fantasize about, but it was wonderful in its own way. And all Aella could remember about the moment is that when their lips touched, she knew that despite her drunken state the memory would last forever.

The memory of despite being beaten up and used and tortured, there was someone that loved her, someone that would care for her no matter what and that someone was Thorin.

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**Guest: Aha, yes let's hope so. Thank you so much for your support on this story it means a lot to me! Thank you so much and I hope this end line didn't disappoint either!**

**Middle earth muskateers: Thank you, and I will definitely not kill Thorin! I'm in denial of them dying anyway because they should be happy! **

**Bit of a filler but I thought it was better for someone to find out now, so she knows she has someone to talk to. It's also just quite nice to write a chapter like this because to be honest at the moment I have no idea what I'm going to do with Smaug.**

**As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter! And I've got a question for you: What was your favorite bit in the Hobbit movies! So leave a review because they really help and I'd love to know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


	22. Jigsaw

**12,000 views! Sorry that this chapter had taken so long, I've just been really busy and I'm struggling a bit with the storyline. Sorry!**

**Big Thanks to **_**Starvision, writerNOOB, Turtleluv19 and **__**cleanh2ogal57**_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because eI do really want to thank you for your support! **

**Chapter 22 – Jigsaw**

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur.

After the first dance had ended Aella and Kili had stopped squealing at their kiss, she ended up winning a drinking game against Dwalin and was then properly smashed. She then continued to dance and drink the night away, any past worries forgotten about in the jolly moment. Aella couldn't remember much about the night even when she was living it, everything just morphed together and she couldn't tell someone from another.

She woke up smoothly and felt incredibly cosy with the surrounding blankets and furs. She snuggled deeper into the mattress and pulled the covers up higher around her neck. Shuffling back further was when she felt it.

A pair of muscular arms softly squeezed around her middle and she felt the warmth of another body from behind her gently humming in sleep. She looked down and underneath the covers expecting to see soft raven hairs sprouting from the forearms around her, but when she saw butterscotch tufts she freaked out a bit.

Her eyes widened and she racked her brain for information from the night before about the person that she could be curled up with. The last thing that Aella clearly remembered was her dance and then kiss with Thorin, everything else after that was just momentary flashes. A couple of images of Ori clapping his hands and fangirling over the couple , dancing with Bilbo and doing a keg stand with Kili were some of the many memories of the party.

The alcohol had even clouded her memory of events that happened before her first dance: like why she joined the party, why she left in the first place and why she had been with Bilbo; she could tell that something wasn't right and possibly bad about the memory so she didn't linger on it and moved back to who the person was.

_Right. This guy clearly has blonde hair. Maybe it was the servant boy? Oh I hope not that would be too weird and besides he wasn't muscular enough. I mean, look at those forearms! What am I wearing… I'm fully clothed what the hell? I guess that means we didn't. Why have I got so much about that sort of thing at the moment anyway? It seems like having it is a horrible thing to me at the moment but I can't remember why. God damn alcohol always messes me up. Anyway back to the thing. We didn't do it, I'm dressed. But who's we?! Okay blonde hair, blonde hair, blonde hair! I don't think the company would just let me go off with anyone, particularly Thorin so maybe it's somebody in the company. Who's got blonde hair in the company…. oh SHIT!_

Aella shot up out of bed so fast and her hangover kicked in at the sudden jolt and she stumbled into the wall crashing to the floor with a squeak. She heard a startled groan coming from the bed above her and she sat up again to see if it was who she thought. And there he was, looking down at her, his braids all messy and his face groggy from drink…

Fili.

* * *

"What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!"

The pair stared at each other with confused expressions both holding back laughs but ending up snorting and snickering anyway. After they composed themselves from the strange situation and that Aella had practically ran into a wall and floored herself, they discussed the matter.

"Were we cuddling?" Fili asked his tone light and he smiled at Aella who had gotten comfy on the floor with her back leaning against the wall.

"Well I woke up with your arms around me and you behind me so I'm guessing yes." They laughed together and smiled fondly.

"Mahal Thorin is going to kill me if he finds out." Fili said, almost daydreaming to the wall.

"And then Kili would have to take over the throne! So basically we're all dead." Fili laughed at the mention of his brother who was completely incapable in politics and just sauntered around without a care.

"We didn't…"

"No, we're fully clothed and that's the sort of thing you have to do naked Fili." At the mention of sex, Aella noted a sinking feeling and guilt creeping on her, she wasn't sure why though, she'd only done it once and it was years ago and she had quite enjoyed it. So why did it make her feel horrible and dirty?

"Can you remember anything from last night?"

"At the moment… not really. I remember kissing Thorin dancing with a load of people, Dwalin's face when I beat him in a drinking competition and me and Kili getting two barrels out." She recalled, the memories lining up and she laughed along with them.

"I never knew someone like you could be such a heavy weight. Kili never gets beaten and yet you managed it, if he remembers that we can't let him live it down." Fili said chuckling at his brother's sour expression when Aella had come down from her handstand waving her hand in the air.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember the dances and how I couldn't get Kili to shut up when you and Uncle had your moment. Oh! You passed out! That was funny!"

"What? I passed out? How?" She laughed at the other blonde's revelation wondering how that sort of thing could've happened.

"Well after the keg stand you were completely off your face… and you picked up a candle held it up and ran at the wall shouting 'For Erebor!'" The pair burst out into uncontrollable laughter again at her drunk stupidity. But there investigation and reminiscing was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Hey! Fili! Are you up yet? And have you seen Aella? She's not in her room."

"It's alright Kili I'm in here with Fili, and yes we are both up and alive. You can come in if you want." At her invitation the brunette bounded into the room taking in the scene. Aella was sat on the floor by the bed and Fili had the covers awkwardly wrapped around his middle as he sat and the empty side of the double bed had clear traces of a previous inhabitant.

"Err, what?" Was all he could say as he closed the door behind him not taking his eyes of the pair.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"What are you doing, what were you doing? Aella why are you in my brothers room?" He asked cautiously and saw the smirk that the pair exchanged.

"Long story short, it was a rough night and everyone was drunk." She said, mainly because they still didn't know how they got to be in bed together. But Kili took it the wrong way and his eyes widened along with a shocked and confused expression.

"Did you –"

"No Kili we didn't. If you hadn't noticed we are both fully clothed and we both know that even smashed Aella wouldn't do that sort of thing, except with Uncle."

"Hey!" She shouted, giving Fili a playful glare but the guilt and worry stepped up a notch with the second mention of the deed and an image of a white haired elf played across her mind tauntingly. She knew something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So what happened between you?" Kili said, stepping into the room and sitting on the end of the bed looking between them and at the empty patch of lingering warmth on the bed next to Fili.

"Well, I woke up with Fili cuddling me and now we're trying to work out what happened and how. I just learned that I passed out by running into a wall and oh yeah, don't forget I beat you in that keg stand." She winked at Kili who stuck his tongue out causing a wave of giggles to come from the trio. "Do you remember anything useful?"

"Well, when you came back around… we all helped you up and you went around the whole company giving them kisses." A blush began to grow on her cheeks but he continued, tapping his chin for help. "Thorin went around pulling you off everyone but he got distracted so when you got to Fili, you kind of, got out of hand, and eventually I had to break you two up from your 'passions'."

He laughed at the two red faces that had appeared in front of him and they shared an awkward look, with awkward laughter and a couple of disbelief sayings.

"I remember now!" Fili said, his own blush starting to fade back to its normal peachy colour. "After that happened you got really dizzy and passed out again in my arms. I told Thorin I'd take you to your room because you'd had too much to drink but I didn't know which room was yours so I took you to mine. And you were so cute laying there that when you shivered I guess I wanted to keep you warm so I must have got in with you and fell asleep behind you."

"Always the hero."

* * *

After a little while of chatting with the boys and talking about the party there was another knock on the door.

"Fili. Kili. Can I come in? Come on you're going to be late and we'll leave you behind if you're not at the dock in ten minutes." The deep voice came from the door and the laughter stopped but their smiles remained. So far it had been a good morning.

"Yes Uncle."

Thorin opened the door smiling but he tilted his head when he saw Aella laughing with the boys, but on the floor and not the bed.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten too and if my nephew had taken care of you, you were pretty drunk last night love."

"I'm fine, and he took care of me very well, maybe a little too well." She smirked at Fili and jumped up off the floor and over to Thorin, resting her head on his shoulder. His eyes flicked to his nephews who were sat on the bed, and then to the spot next to Fili that had clearly been occupied and the few strands of golden glowing hair on the pillow.

"When you say, a little too well… did you?" His voice rose and his brow furrowed, almost shoving her off his shoulder as he narrowed his eyes at the possibility of betrayal.

"No! Why does everyone keep saying that we just fell asleep together for god sake. I love you not Fili, well I love you Fili but in a brotherly way." She pushed her way past grumbling at the accusation and anger as well as to get away because the guilt and dreadful feeling increased in her core. More flashes of the platinum elf came in and she saw images of the rope and her naked body, but it wasn't from her perspective, it was like she was watching a scene take place with her in it.

She walked to her room, trying to remember what happened and also keep the feeling of sick and the tightness in her throat under control. Her hands were shaking and sweaty as she burst into her room. Suddenly it all came flooding back along with a headache and she doubled over in shock, crying out at her memory.

Aella stumbled to the floor using her hands to support her as she cried again shaking from the tsunami of guilt and hatred for herself washed over her. After a couple of minutes she calmed down again thinking back to her and Bilbo's conversation which was now coming back to her and she wiped her eyes, picked up her things and walked out of the door her hands still shaking.

* * *

Walking out into the hall she snapped her head from side to side to check that no one was around so that she wouldn't have to speak to anyone and could think alone. Her mind was racing but Bilbo's reassuring words helped her to realize that she was clean and shouldn't be ashamed. But the shock of the returning memories kept her a little shaken and she couldn't decide if it was right to tell Thorin but she was scared of how he would react.

_Not now, maybe after we reclaim Erebor. He's got a lot to think about at the moment anyway without this. I'll wait for the opportune moment. Maybe after we've married… wait, did you actually just say that? Don't get ahead of yourself girl, he is still a dwarf king after all…_

Then when the bells rung she realized that she was late. Shouldering her bag she ran through the halls, skidding around corners cursing herself. Her loud steps making her hangover headache and sick feeling worse as the sound pulsated through her angrily. Rounding a corner a little too fast in desperation to not be left behind she collided with something. Another running person in a hurry to get to the leaving ceremony.

"Ouch…" Aella groaned from her place on the ground as she rubbed her head and tried to look up at the other sprawled figure on the floor.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you… Aella!" Bofur's voice got a lot cheerier at the realization of who he had hit. And he stood up, holding a hand out to help her.

"I'm fine Bofur. Sorry about that, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine lass, come on we're going to be late!" He dragged her along for the first couple of strides but she soon found her feet and they were stampeding through the corridors together, one of their hands on their head as if to massage their headaches away.

They burst out the large wooden door, using their shoulders to dramatically force it open but they instantly groaned at the sudden sunlight blazing their aching eyes that had adapted to the dim light of Lake Town's Grand Hall.

"I should never have had that much to drink…"

* * *

"Where is she? We need to go." Thorin said as he paced the boat, annoyed at Aella's absence in such a crucial moment.

The company on his boat consisted of nine dwarves and a hobbit including himself. He had rejected Fili and Kili joining them on the boat because they were currently unloading their stomachs into the lake after the night before. Oin had gotten off to stay with them and fasten their recovery and Bofur and Aella were nowhere to be seen.

"Uncle…. We're…. Fine…" Kili was cut off by another wave of vomit as his brother held his hair back and his own sick.

"You are not fine. I will not have you making the rest of my company ill on the way to fight a dragon because you drank to much last night." He said, trying to be stern but ended up chuckling slightly at his disheveled nephews. "Now where could she have gone off to? I saw her only twenty minutes ago, what could possibly happen in twenty minutes?" He asked himself, muttering under his breath as his eyes scanned the crowd that were stood for the sendoff.

"Thorin, I'm sure she's fine. But we should probably go. Fili and Kili will find her and make sure she's alright and then they can all join us. Besides she's found her way back to you before in all sorts of circumstances, I'm sure she just got caught up with something." Dwalin said from behind Thorin, they needed to head off now if they were to get the best start in the last part of the journey to the mountain.

"Five more minutes."

With that there was a sudden uproar coming from behind the crowd and everyone turned to look at the noise. People were being pushed out the way as a pair barreled through the crowd shouting. Eventually the pair ripped through the crowd and onto the open part of the dock that was next to the boat.

"Wait! Thorin wait!" Aella said as her bag bounded around on her back and Bofur called out similar things.

They skidded to a halt in front of the boat and double over putting their hands on their knees as they caught their breath.

"There you are. You're late."

"Sorry, I got caught up."

Dwalin gave Thorin a 'I told you so' look and he replied with an eye roll. Aella glanced to the side at the two dwarf princes hurling into the water and she couldn't resist a bit of teasing before they left. She confidently swaggered over to the pair that looked up at her grimly.

"So can't handle your liquor eh? I thought dwarves weren't meant to be light weights." She laughed and they sulked back at her. But her laugh didn't last long as she suddenly felt a rising substance in her own throat. Oh no… mistakes have been made…" And with that she doubled over the edge of the floating wooden platform and let it all out, ignoring the slight chuckles from the princes at her hypocrisy.

"Oh not you as well." Thorin groaned, he really didn't want to leave her behind again – especially with his nephews. "Aella, I'm afraid you'll have to stay behind with the boys, I can't have you lot contaminating the rest of us. Rejoin us as soon as you're better though." Aella nodded weakly at him whilst clutching her stomach.

Thorin turned around shaking his head at the four left on the pier and after Bofur had hopped onto the boat he raised his hand to signal that they were ready to depart and finish their quest to reclaim their homeland.

"Well this is going to be fun…"

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**Sarah Marsh: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like my story and it's amazing to think that someone who doesn't speak English (by the way, your reviews English was perfect) is reading my story! Thank you for letting me know your choice it's really helpful! x**

**Middle earth muskateers: I know! I want a Bilbo of my own! x**

**cleanh2ogal57: I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning, I hope you enjoy the rest of my story! x**

**ZabuzasGirl: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I'll try and update as much as possible x**

**Sorry that this and the last chapter have been a bit boring or un-actioney, it's because I've been really busy recently and also I thought it would be nice to have a bit of a break. I know it might seem a bit repetitive that Thorin kept leaving her behind but I'm still struggling with Smaug but I've decided that I wanted her in Lake Town for it.**

**As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter! And I've got a question for you: What was your favorite bit in the Hobbit movies! So leave a review because they really help and I'd love to know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


	23. Sneaky Bastard

**13,000 views! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long I've not really got an excuse this time around I just haven't been motivated enough to write! Sorry again! Thank you for waiting though. Plus Chapter 23! I'm sorry but 23 is my favorite number for some reason so I celebrated.**

**Big Thanks to **_**The Cajun Phoenix, Joyce013, mejjktb **_**for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because eI do really want to thank you for your support! **

**Chapter 23 – Sneaky Bastard**

* * *

"Stuck with you too again…" Aella said sarcastically as the whole of the town watched Thorin and the majority of his company depart in the boat they had been given. The sun was still rising and the blue lake had an orange shine to it.

"Hey, I wouldn't say stuck…"

"Yeah it'll be nice to have some quality bonding time with my Aunt without Uncle snatching you away." Kili winked at her and the two other dwarves chuckled, despite Oin having no idea what was being said.

"Does quality bonding time involve me pushing you into the lake?" She replied back, raising her eyebrow and smirking at the young dwarf. "Anyway, I'm not your Aunt."

"Yet."

"Yet…" Aella agreed quietly to herself, turning her head back around to the boat that was gradually getting smaller, sadness filling herself again.

"Are you three feeling better yet?" Oin said to them who were still sat on the edge of the pier just in case anything else from their insides decided to take a visit.

"Yeah, tired and hungry that's all." Fili said and the other two hummed in agreement, Kili clutching his uneasy and growling stomach. It took a while for Oin to say anything again, as if he was processing what he thought they said and making sure that it made sense in the context.

"Come on then, let's go to the Grand Hall."

* * *

Thorin looked ahead always. He never took his eyes off of the mountain that was getting closer by the second. The rest of the company were rowing as hard and fast as they could, they had a sudden energy that came from being this close to Erebor, to their home. His thoughts were mismatched and wild, often drifting to Aella and her smiling golden beauty for comfort as his mind was also being plagued with thoughts of Smaug and the need to get there, to the gold.

His grandfather had succumb to the gold sickness and he promised himself that he would not follow the same path, but the thought of all that treasure to be reclaimed made his desire to get to the mountain stronger.

He looked down at his body and checked that he had all the needed provisions stacked away on his person. Thorin turned around to look at his company, the dwarves, and a hobbit, who had followed him all this way no matter what. They had made it this far, they could make it all the way and fulfil their quest.

"Thorin?" An unexpected voice said and he flicked his head around to see Bilbo, wearing armor and furs that were far too big for him and made him look smaller than he already was, but also cute.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what the plan was for when we reach the mountain." He said and Thorin understood what he meant. Bilbo was clearly slightly uneasy and nervous about his future with the possibility of a dragon that ruined a mighty kingdom. How could one small hobbit stand a chance against a beast like Smaug?

"Well you are our burglar, so your job is to go into the mountain through the hidden door and get the Arkenstone."

"What about Smaug?"

"It's been an age, no one has seen Smaug for sixty years he is probably dead and rotting away inside the mountain.

"And if he isn't?"

"If he isn't then I don't know what we'll do. But he is, everything adds up, Smaug has had his time. Even dragons have their endings Master Baggins." Thorin said quite bitterly and turned away from the hobbit that didn't seem happy with the answer. The shore of the lake was close, the mountain was now looming over them. Thorin stood up the wind blowing his hair back and the sunlight glowing on his face.

"Our home."

* * *

"Hey!" Fili shouted upon seeing the Master of Laketown and his counselor heading up the steps to the hall. They turned around at his shout and the four people running towards them hopefully.

"What is it? You should have left! Why are you still here?" The Master said, he sounded slightly angry at their existence, like he wanted to rid himself of Thorin and his entire company, not just most of it.

"We were ill, we had a lot to drink last night you see and –" Fili tried to explain but was cut off.

"Ill!? Well get away from me! Alfrid get rid of them!" The Master said, covering his mouth with a cloth.

"You heard him, off with you! We've got enough sickness in this town already let alone you scum contaminating the retched people even more." The slimy black haired man who followed the master around like a dog said, waving his hand in an act of dismissal. Fili's chest was already puffed and he went to protest but Kili caught his arm.

"It's alright, come on we'll go elsewhere." The blonde looked quizzically at his brother but nodded and they walked away, but not without giving a couple of deadly and promising glares to the two people that supposedly run and look after the town and its people.

"So where are we going? You mentioned some guy?" Aella asked quizzically trying to keep up with Fili's determined strides, he was becoming a leader, like a replacement Thorin with Kili there to help. She knew that she could rely on him, he was strong but selfless if something where to happen to Thorin, Fili would be a great ruler, unlike the Master of Lake Town.

"His name is Bard. He smuggled us in here after escaping the elves and leaving you. He let us on his barge, he was the man that was arguing with Thorin when you returned." Kili said briefly explaining but slightly too quickly for Aella to take everything in. He also seemed to be struggling to keep up with Fili as his legs were moving like crazy.

They rounded a corner in the wooden maze of baskets, fishing nets and people, and walked towards a staircase that led up a wall and to a door.

They jumped up the steps and Aella stood patiently beside Fili as he knocked on the door. A man, who Aella guessed was Bard and vaguely recognized, opened the door and leaned out. When he saw Fili and the rest of them he shook his head and his brow furrowed.

"No." He said sternly before Fili could say anything. "I'm done with dwarves."

He went to close the door but Aella stuck her foot out and forced it back open putting on her best puppy eyes and looking up at the man.

"Please."

* * *

"Come on. We need to get as close to the mountain before we set up camp. We can't afford a moments rest if we're to reach Erebor before Durin's day and that only two days from now!" Thorin said as the company ushered out of the boat and onto the shore of the lake, hauling their packs onto their shoulders.

There was a couple of groans at the sound of an intense day of hiking without much chance at rest, but they were all excited to reach the mountain ,which stood tall ahead of them, and see the halls of their ancestors and for some their old home.

"I wish I'd stayed back at Laketown with the others, I'm not feeling prime and it sounds much more relaxing then hurrying along." Bofur whispered to Bombur as they started to walk away from the beached boat.

Bilbo gulped as he stood frozen in awe of the large rock spire that was once a mighty dwarven kingdom and now had the possibility of a death machine living inside it. He was quickly bought back to reality when Dwalin's large hand clapped him on the shoulder and he gave the hobbit a small smile and a directional nod to start the last part of the journey.

They walked up a large steep hill covered in grass, some already beginning to pant from the sudden shift in exercise. As they went the grass slowly got sparser and the trees began to disappear the chatter remained low and quite private unlike previous parts of their journey and they all soon realized it was because they were missing three in particular loud and bubbly characters that could make anything interesting and fun. But those three were back in Lake Town hopefully being looked after and being brought back to a healthy level where they weren't unloading their organs off a wooden bridge.

Thorin stayed silent during the journey, and majorly walked ahead of the group determined to make good time and to stay on track. His right hand remained on the hilt of his sword prepared for an attack if need be, he was much more alert and growing tenser as they neared the mountain.

They walked out of what was a small and sparse forest to reveal emptiness. No greenery, no trees just the breeze rolling over the dead and rocky landscape that sat before the mountain. Bilbo reached down to touch the sandy grass, it was not soft and flowing but was instead scratchy and brittle, feeling scratchy underneath his fingers. He had heard the story of Smaug but had not thought that his wrath would cause so much damage to the environment.

But that was not the worst of it. Shifting their gaze, they looked upon the city of Dale. Or more accurately a ghost of Dale. Even from the distance they could see the crumbling walls and the chopped watch towers that once stood proudly in the bustling city. This scene only made Bilbo feel more uneasy about what was to come. Thorin didn't waste time looking at the desolate landscape, he just lowered his head and continued walking, knowing that the others would follow soon after.

They passed Dale in respectful silence the conversation lightly picking up when they reached the base of the mountain looking up at the large stone statues that had a sense of lonely and dark strength lingering around them.

* * *

"I recognize you." The man said lowly after he grumbly complied and allowed them into his home, holding the door open for them. Aella had instantly entered eagerly ducking under the man's arm and making herself right at home whilst the three dwarves shuffled awkwardly into the room.

"And I recognize you at least we have something in common." Aella replied back with a smile and then held out her hand. "I'm Aella, you might have briefly seen my yesterday I was the one that interrupted your argument with Thorin by running in crying."

"Ah yes, that's where I recognize you. I'm Bard, the one who was arguing with Thorin in the first place." He said shaking her hand but with less enthusiasm than her. He was less than pleased about some of the dwarves reappearance and another person who seemed to be on Thorin's side to the argument judging by the way they reunited the day before.

"I've also been told that you were the man that smuggled the company in? Thank you for that they're pretty useless I doubt they would have made it anywhere without help." She chuckled smiling at the Fili and Kili that were making protests about how they were not useless and were actually amazing warriors whilst Oin just laughed along, either not understanding what had been said or was just laughing along anyway.

"Yes that was me. But if you know so much about their journey and are clearly part of the company, why weren't you with them when I found them?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. Aella gulped knowing but hating herself for why she hadn't been there and it took her a while to reply as if calculating her answer.

"I was otherwise engaged." She said giving a small smile to try and sweeten her lie but the smirk that Bard gave her made her realize that he knew he wasn't buying it, but she was thankful that he didn't question further.

"Would you like a bath?" Bard asked and she nodded feeling more comfortable that the conversation had been moved on. "Sigrid?"

A young girl bustled into the room wiping her hands on her apron which she had clearly been cooking in. A smaller girl ran in behind her clutching the older girls skirts, but a large grin appeared on her face again when she saw the guests.

"The dwarves are back!" The young girl said as she ran up and hugged Kili who looked a little shocked at the sudden hold and so hesitantly patted the girls head and smiled at her.

"Hello again Tilda." He said when she looked up at him, still holding onto his waist. The other two dwarves smiled at the young girl and Fili chuckled at Kili who had now just accepted that he might have her held onto her for some time.

"Sigrid." Fili nodded to the older girl who nodded back with a smile at the three dwarves and then looked back at her father and the strange girl.

"Sigrid, this is Aella. She is travelling with the dwarves but could not be here yesterday. I was wondering if you could make up a bath for her." Bard said and Aella smiled at Sigrid who took in the information and grinned.

"Of course! Come on then." She smiled and took Aella's hand leading her out of the room.

They walked out of the main room and into a smaller one. A solitary bath tub sat with a screen next to it so it could be pulled past to give the user more privacy. There was a slightly dirty mirror on one wall with shelves and a chair next to it. A double bed also filled the room that sat next to a wardrobe. Overall the space was cramped but it had everything in it that someone could need.

Sigrid hurried around the room making up the bath and picking up small wooden toys whilst Aella sat onto the bed resting.

"Sorry for the mess, it's mine and Tilda's room." At that point the room was tidy and every item had their place on the wooden shelves. Aella couldn't help but giggle at her exclamation of mess when there was none.

"Oh no there is no mess at all. Your sister seems lovely and has clearly taken a liking to Kili." She laughed again at the young dwarf completely irresponsible and reckless. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Aella said standing from her seat suddenly thinking that it was rude to just wait for the younger girl tpo rush around doing everything.

"No don't worry about it, you must be tired from your travels anyway. I don't know much about your quest but I know that it's been going on for a while and you've faced many perils." She said, running her hand through the rising water in the tub, checking its temperature. "I envy you…" She said quietly, biting her lip like it was the wrong thing to say.

"You envy me?" Aella questioned, confused as to why a young girl would want to go on a dirty, death defying and perilous journey to fight a dragon.

"Yes. I hate it here, all cooped up in a rotting town filled with poverty. The master is greedy and selfish only wants to swindle money from people to better his life living fancy whilst we're left to struggle. Da's a good man and I've heard the story of our ancestors that lived in Dale. I just wish I could get out of here go on an adventure live life and learn to fight for myself. It seems enjoyable you'll have so many exciting stories to tell your children whilst I'll have to tell them about what our life could've been and how to stay alive." She said, looking wistfully out of the small window and back at Aella who was watching her with a sad smile.

Suddenly Sigrid's brow furrowed "Why does your hair glow?" She asked suddenly, gesturing to the golden mess that sat upon Aella's head, lightly illuminating the dull room. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to –"

"Sigrid, it's alright. I might be your guest but I'm no more important than you, you don't have to treat me like a lady." Aella said with a warm smile walking over and holding one of the girls hands. "Not that I could ever act like a lady anyway. But it's because, well I'm not exactly human. I'm a err, skin-changer." Sigrid nodded and backed away slightly as if a little scared but kept a smile anyway.

Aella turned around and walked to where she had dumped her saddle bag and weapons, it was remarkable that she still had them after everything they'd been through but she was thankful for it and thought back to Arwen in Rivendell and how alike she and Sigrid were.

She ran a hand through her golden hair but was stopped halfway by a large knot that had made its home at the back of her head. The sound of water running into the bathtub stopped and Aella sighed, shifting through her bag looking for her hair comb.

"Is there anything else you need?" Sigrid said from behind her and Aella stood up with the comb in her hand looking sheepish.

"If it's alright, oh this is silly you probably have much more important things to do, could you please brush my hair? I know that sounds terrible but I can never reach the back and I fear I'll only make it worse." She nervously laughed at the end realizing how stupid she must sound.

"No It's fine, I do Tilda's every morning." She smiled and patted on the wooden chair that sat before the mirror. Aella walked over handing the other girl with a smile and sat down letting Sigrid pull her hair off her shoulders so she could brush it.

Sigrid gently brushed through Aella's hair, taking her time on the knottier areas. Sigrid asked a lot of questions about Aella and what it was like to be a skin-changer as well as asking about the quest. Aella told her about certain parts of the quest and of Branko and how her race was almost extinct with her only knowing about Beorn.

"Oh." Sigrid said as she reached the underside of Aella's hair.

"What? What's wrong?" Aella asked slightly worried looking at Sigrid curiously in the mirror.

"Nothing's wrong at all, it's just you've got a braid in your hair. You never told me you were courting a line of Durin!" Sigrid said with a smile looking up at Aella's shocked expression in the mirror with a grin.

Aella flicked around in the chair grabbing at the braid in her hair and looking at it and the silver bead that clasped the strands together, stopping them from falling out. Her expression turned blank but she tilted her head at the braid as if it were a puzzle that she couldn't work out - which it was.

"That sneaky bastard. How the hell did he manage to do that without me noticing?" She said to herself, turning back around in the seat but keeping her eyes locked with the courting braid. Sigrid giggled slightly as she continued to finish brushing Aella's hair.

"Alcohol. God damn it I love that idiot dwarf."

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**Sarah Marsh: I think we all want a Thorin! I love that bit too despite the feels! x**

**Okay I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long and it wasn't really worth waiting for but hopefully (if I get my life sorted out) the next chapter will be Smaug! I'm really excited to write it but I'm also terrified because I don't have a clue on how I'm going to do it or make it different! Oh well I guess we'll find out together! x**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


	24. Durins Day

**14,000 views! What the hell, I don't understand but thank you so so much!**

**So I watched BOTFA again last night…. Mistakes were made and I'm still in complete denial of the last half of the movie. Wasn't Kili and Tauriel's wedding adorable? And yes I am 100% Bagginshield shipper trash, I can't escape it.**

**Big Thanks to ****_Erudessa-gabrielle and majda01 _****for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because I do really want to thank you for your support as it's incredible that people are enjoying my writing and are willing to support me and wait for updates that can sometimes take a while and are frequently irregular! **

**Chapter 24 – Durins Day**

* * *

The road that had once ran between the mountain and the city of Dale had fallen into disrepair and even now, decades after Smaug's destruction, the landscape was charred and dead. Yet despite the ruin everything was recognizable to Thorin: the curve of every hill, the shape of the rocks around him and he found himself thinking back to Aella and his nephews in Lake Town, desperately wanting to show them his kingdom and their home.

They began their ascent up the mountain side, slowly and surely becoming closer and closer to the shell of Erebor. Thorin had the map and the key in his hands, looking between them and the landscape in front of him trying to put picture to reality. They looked for the hidden door, their eyes scouring the mountain side and the maps words replaying over in Thorin's mind.

"Up there!" Bilbo said, pointing to one of the large statues outside the main gate to Erebor, a jigsaw-like staircase etched into the side of it running all the way up to a distant rocky platform in the mountainside.

"You have keen eyes Master Baggins." Thorin smiled feeling proud of Bilbo and his company for making it to Erebor and to the hidden door, wishing he could share the glory he felt with Aella and his nephews.

He tucked the map and key into his belt as they made their way up the precariously steep side of the statue and he vowed to not look down when walking across the handle of the statues hammer towards the platform in the rock. Then as the sun started to dip below the horizon they found the smooth expanse of wall that the map proclaimed the door was hidden.

"Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" He said triumph filling his voice as if he was already confident in his victory. His hand was tightly clenched around the key holding it out for the cheers of his faithful companions to surround it.

Within moments Dwalins hands were pushed against the rock thumping against it searching for the keyhole. Thorin looked out at the sun setting over Laketown where he knew the love of his life and his nephews, who he had cared for since they were dwarflings, were safe and probably joking around as they always did.

"The last light of Durins day will shine upon the keyhole" He said softly to himself "And I wish you could be here to see it amralime."

* * *

"Ouch that hurts." Aella said through gritted teeth though her slight twinge of anger subsided with a laugh as she continued on chatting with the dwarves.

She had washed herself and her hair which had gotten dirty after the week or so since Beorns, and was now sitting on the table with a towel wrapped around her as Oin unwrapped her bandages and poked at her old wounds.

"I still can't believe you did that." Fili said to her with a smile gesturing to her old wounds. "You had only been with us for a week or so, you still barely knew most of us."

"Well she knew Uncle very well." Kili said with a smirk, hinting to the time he had caught them in the woods when she was meant to be collecting firewood and Thorin giving her her stew.

"Shut up it wasn't what you thought it was." She said sticking her tongue out to the chortling dwarves, even Oin was chuckling behind her.

"Oh really?" He said with a suggestive smile and a gleam in his dark eyes. "What were you too doing then that damaged my innocent eyes and mind? Chatting?"

"Yes actually we were. Oin how are they?" She said willing for the subject to move on as fast as possible.

"They're almost gone which is remarkable. Only scars now." He said clearly pleased with how the gashes had improved. "Although the symbol hasn't gone…"

Aella sighed at the memory at the time she was only focused on the pain, it was all her body would allow her to focus on. But looking back she realized that every member of the company had been forced to watch it happen and that was the worst part about it she thanked every God there was that they hadn't been there to watch her second breaking back in Mirkwood as that was far more horrific to her.

"If anyone ever asks me what the worst part about this quest was, I won't say the trolls or the elves or the possible dragon; I will say having to watch that, having to listen whilst the other goblins chanted him on." Fili said spitefully cutting himself off as to not get too overwhelmed in his rage.

"I remember thinking afterwards though; how much I wanted to be like you." Kili said looking down at his hands as if ashamed of his confession as the other three looked at him curiously.

"What?" Aella said with a small laugh, utterly confused as to why anyone would want to be like her.

"Well, the first time we saw you, you saved me and Fili from that Warg." Kili's golden haired brother hummed in agreement, understanding what he meant. "And I thought you were really cool I guess. I'd never seen your kind before and then you let me ride you – In a non-sexual way of course" The group chuckled and Kili continued but Aella was still unsure of why anyone would admire her. "And then when you let yourself be tortured for the wellbeing of the company and the quest, or when you leapt out of your barrel to pull down the lever instead of me; I thought that you were so brave and kind and I'm so glad that you're part of the family." He finished with a soft smile as if he were about to cry. Aella's face mimicked his own but a frown smothered it.

"Part of the family?" She said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she tossed her hair over her shoulder – she didn't want them to know about the mysterious braid in her hair that was obviously Thorin's doing… unless it was Fili who had put it there when they were drunk…

"Don't try and lie to me auntie, I see that braid in your hair, I don't miss a trick me." He said proud of his ability to see through her cover.

"It's true, he's very observant. It's kind of annoying actually." His brother said with a chuckle and Aella ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Funny thing is, I don't remember him braiding it."

* * *

Thorin fiddled with the braid in his hair impatiently. She had been a little too drunk to even manage to separate three strands of his thick black hair and so he had done it for her, but her intentions were there even if she did not understand the meaning of what or why she was doing it despite his explanation. She seemed happy enough with the concept though and it sure had felt like they were courting to him.

The sun was sinking lower and lower and he became nervous as Dwalin's attempts to find the keyhole became more desperate and frustrating, so he signaled Nori to assist in the search as he was the thief in the group and had some experience into breaking into places.

Thorin watched on edge as Dwalin began kicking and shoving his body at the wall, disturbing Nori's quieter more delicate method.

"It's not here!" his old friend angrily exclaimed.

Thorin glanced at the horizon and was shocked to see that the setting sun was now only a slither of golden light resting between two mountains; they had only seconds left to find the keyhole otherwise their whole quest would have been a failure, he would be a failure.

"Break it down." He commanded and the dwarfs proceeded to release their weapons on the door, smashing their axes against the rock. But not a single flake of stone fell from the wall only sparks coming from the blunting weapons. The door had to be there, there was nowhere else it could be, they had to find it.

"It's no use." Balin sighed his disappointed voice reigning over the ringing of metal on rock. "The door cannot be opened by force, there is a powerful magic on it."

Thorin's world crumbled at the words, he didn't want to believe them but he knew they were true. He stepped towards Balin, his oldest friend, his adviser, his confident; hoping, praying that he would know what to do. "Balin… what do we do?"

"We've lost the light lad." Balin shook his head slowly, "There is no more to be done." He said finally.

_Failed, _Thorin's mind whispered. They had failed and so close to the end, but he could not understand why or where they had gone wrong. He stared down at the key sitting uselessly in his hand, everything he had ever worked for since the last day he had been inside the mountain had been wasted.

Thorin slowly allowed the key to slip from his hand, blankly watching it clatter to the floor along with his hope.

Bilbo – brave, foolish Bilbo, was sprouting some nonsense of how they couldn't give up now, how they couldn't give up now that they'd come so far, gotten so close. He clearly didn't understand that they had lost the light, but Thorin barely heard Bilbo's words of pathetic encouragement. He thrust the map into the hobbit's chest as he passed, not saying a word as he headed to the stairs that led back down the mountain side; failure ringing through his mind.

At least he had come light to go back to: his nephews that never seemed to be discouraged and the new light of his life. He hoped that she would still love him despite becoming a failure and a disappointment to his people and bloodline.

He was a disgrace, the blood of Durin might run in his veins but he was no king without his kingdom.

"Come back! _Come back_!" Bilbo shouted from high above him, making Thorin stop in his tracks at the sound of regenerated hope. "It's the light of the moon! The last moon of autumn!"

It all made sense now, they were moon runes after all. Thorin practically bounded back up the stairs, moving faster than he had ever in his life trying to reach the platform. He truly had underestimated the hobbit he was continuously surprising Thorin.

Bilbo was blundering around searching for the key that still lay on the floor from when Thorin had dropped it. His feet shuffled along the ground and collided with the metal hidden on the rock sending it bouncing towards the precipice to be lost forever.

But Thorin's foot reached it first, snapping down on the key's string stopping it in its tracks off the cliff.

He reached down and picked up the key, once again basking in the resurrected glory that he felt again as he held it out for the rest of the company that had clearly ran back up the stairs and were cheering despite having little breath from the hurry. Slowly turning around he smiled at Bilbo briefly and moved towards the stone wall where a keyhole was forming in the rock face in the blue light of the moon.

Slotting the key into the rock face he turned it slowly, everything had been building up to this moment and now it was happening. The rock made a clink sound and slowly swung open to reveal the secret passageway into Erebor that they were all expecting, except the triumph that the dwarves felt was way beyond there exceptions.

They had found a way back into their home.

* * *

After their chat and Oin had decided that Aella didn't need the bandages anymore because her wounds had completely healed. She had thanked the healer and went back into Sigrid and Tilda's shared room to get fully dressed again.

Pulling on her trousers and boots she slipped into her tunic and the feeling of the warm comforting material gave her more joy then she would've expected. Leaving the leather chest plate off, she didn't want that restriction and was enjoying the loose comfortable tunic on its own, she went back into the main room with her saddle and weapons leaving the girls' room free of her clutter.

She slumped down on the battered sofa looking around at where everyone was. She could here Sigrid and Tilda in the kitchen and all three dwarves were accounted for. But Bard was missing and his son, who she had only briefly met, Bain were nowhere to be seen or heard in the house.

She shrugged it off, but when Bain burst through the door his hair a mess and his breathing ragged she knew something was wrong. He gave her a quizzical look but then recognized her and ran to the kitchen doorframe.

"Sigrid! Sigrid where's Da." He said hastily. Her soft expression vanished and the plate she was holding dropped to the floor smashing into several pieces of china.

"He went out to buy meat for supper. Why what's wrong?"

"There's orcs in the town, I saw them."

"What?" She said not wanting to believe him and questioning if it was just a joke, he was still young after all and loved to pull her leg from time to time.

"I'm not lying they're here we need to find Da." He said frantically, Aella had stood up at this point listening intently at the boys exclaims wondering if they could be true or not.

"Are you sure you saw them?" Aella asked warily but calmly and the boy flicked his head around, fear clearly on his face.

"I'm sure."

Just as he said that they heard footsteps on the roof and even the dwarves pulled themselves out of their hearty conversation to listen. Aella looked up at the ceiling trying to decipher where they were exactly. She could see dust sprinkling from the ceiling from under the footsteps and she edged backwards towards her saddle and more importantly her weapons, but kept her eyes on the dust. The house fell silent except for a small whimper from Tilda.

"What is it?" Kili whispered realizing that they were in danger, it was the quietest the young dwarf had ever been. Aella was about to say that he should've been listing to Bain's report but didn't have time as the ceiling fell apart and the door kicked open at the same time orc's from both new opening.

* * *

They snarled as they entered the wooden house almost laughing at the sight before them. Aella sprang into action immediately, hurling herself at the dwarf that had come through the roof and engaging with him suddenly. This took the orc by surprise and he ended up on the losing end of one of Aella's daggers as she kicked him in the stomach and slit his throat pushing him to the floor.

One of the orcs that had politely used the proper entrance, despite kicking it off its hinges, had chosen the easy target. It laughed as it strode towards the two vulnerable girls that screamed as the chaos engulfed their home. Sigrid had placed herself in front of Tilda protectively whilst the younger girl hid her face in her sister's skirts. But as she saw the nearing orc Sigrid grabbed her sisters hands and pulled her away from the corner that they were stood in as Fili barreled into the side of the orc out of nowhere pushing it into the wall and punching it in the face before slipping one of his many daggers out of his belt and embedding it in the orcs skull.

The girls hid under the table as the fight continued around them, praying that they would be left alone by the orcs and praying that their new friends would be fine and heroically fight off the enemies. Which was fair enough as they had never encountered anything like what they were experiencing and the only time Sigrid had picked up a knife was to cook whilst Tilda's weapon was the potato peeler. So overall they were not fighters.

Kili had ended up grabbing a chair and crashing it over an orcs head as his bow and arrow had been taken from him in Mrikwood and unlike his brother he could not exactly hide his weapon under his clothes. The chair knocked the orc unconscious and it was sent flopping to the floor whilst Kili stood over it with two chair leg stumps in his hands dumbfounded that his impulsive idea had actually worked.

He cheered slightly at his victory but his smile faded when a much larger orc strode up to him confidently and almost casually. It twirled his sword in his hands and Kili looked at the chair legs and really wished he hadn't been so stupid.

"Hey!" Aella shouted and the burly orc turned around at the distraction.

"The skin changer." He said darkly "I remember you, how you are still alive from your little cliff stunt I do not know." Aella recognized the orc as one of the two that had chased her off the cliff after the encounter with the goblins and Azog. The distraction that she was giving the large orc gave Kili the chance to stab the orc in the stomach with the jagged end of the wooden stump. It was not pretty.

The orc howled in pain and pulled it out sharply anger fuming from him as he turned back to Kili. He raised his blade to slice the young dwarf in half but Aella jumped on his back pressing her own blade to its neck and it toppled to the floor from the unbalance squashing her and attempting to push off Aella and kill her as well but Aella pulled the dagger to the side opening its throat and it spasmed before relaxing and crushing her with its dead weight.

More orcs filtered through the openings but with them came two elves. They glided in their long coats and hair swirling around them as they slashed at the new orcs. Aella recognized them both, Tauriel and Legolas. The pair quickly dispatched of the rest of the orcs whilst Kili helped Aella out from underneath the other. Silence fell on the house again only filled with harsh breaths and whimpers.

Kili's face lit up when he saw Tauriel and her flame of hair that had managed to stay perfect despite the fight and he smiled at her.

"Kili. Aella." She said addressing them before walking towards the pair as Legolas checked the rest of the house for more enemies and along with Fili, helped the girls out from under the table.

"It's alright you're safe now." He said to them giving them a slight smile.

"Aella, I heard what happened and I'm sorry for it. I should've been there and when we returned to the kingdom and heard the news that you had fled we left straight away and headed for you." She said and Aella blushed embarrassed about what was saying.

"What is she talking about?" Kili muttered to her from where he was stood next to her.

"It doesn't matter Kee." She muttered back.

"We've already killed several orcs but there are more, Tauriel we must leave." Legolas said, serious as ever. But Tauriel shook her head when she noticed the small cuts and injuries that everyone had.

"No. I will help with their injuries I will join you as soon as I can mellon." She said and Legolas sighed but shook his head affirmatively and walked out of the house his weapons at the ready.

"Really, what was the point in having a bath if straight after I was just going to get dirty all over again." Aella mumbled to herself but a small smile played on her lips anyway, although the thought of more orcs kept her on edge.

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**Sarah Marsh: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Erusessa-gabrielle: I've got an idea of when Thorin will finally know but it's not necessarily going to be her that tells him ;)**

**Zach, Cody, Emma and Guest: Thank you all much for your recent support in my previous chapters and I'm looking forward for when you catch up. I'm glad you're enjoying story so far **

**So I know I said this chapter would be Smaug. And I know I've got the order of events all mixed up with the orcs. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway as it was a bit messed up writing it this time! **

**So I'm pretty sure Smaug will be next chapter and ****I'd love to know**** if you want me to write about the company infiltrating Erebor and pissing Smaug off or if you just want to get to where Aella and Laketown will get involved! So please leave a review or something to tell me how you think I should write it and of course if you have any suggestions for future parts of the story. I will be continuing with the movie plotlines and then after BOTFA I've got a few ideas but I'd love to hear your plotline suggestion!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


	25. Red VS Gold

**15,000 views! Incredible. That's all I have to say as well as the usual THANK YOU!**

**I'm sorry for this chapter. I've discovered that I'm not very good at writing action-ey stuff and so this one might suck in the writing bit and you probably won't have a clue what's actually going on. And I'm sorry this took so long to update as well. My bad.**

**Big Thanks to ****_Mistyeyesc, GoddessNefertari17, laurabambyjones, lovingthisbook, ggghhhaaarrr67, nightangelx18, draconisnoire43 and dancergirl829_**** for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because I do really want to thank you for your support as it's incredible that people are enjoying my writing and are willing to support me and wait for updates that can sometimes take a while and are frequently irregular! **

**Chapter 25 – Red VS Gold**

* * *

"That, Master Baggins, is why you are here." Thorin said as he moved to stand behind their burglar and his old friend, joining them in looking at the carved image of the Arkenstone that was on one of the walls in the dark stone passageway.

Bilbo swallowed hard and looked between the dwarves. Balin gave him a sympathetic look and took his arm, leading him further into the mountain whilst Thorin turned around and left to step back through the door.

"Come on laddie." Balin said, feeling guilty as to what he and the company was about to put their poor friend through. "I do not know what you will find down there. But if there is a dragon, try your best not to wake it." He said softly and patted him lightly on the shoulder before he too left the Hobbit alone.

Bilbo stood a little shell-shocked just gaping at his lonely surroundings. He brushed himself down, shook his head, gulped and walked through the open doorway he had found himself in front of.

Gold. It was all he could see.

It shimmered in the room. The jade stone walls that lined it seemingly black as they disappeared in the distance of the rooms vast expanse. His jaw dropped open at the sight of the golden treasure hoard, possibly miles deep, but the thought of a dragon caused him to jump back to reality. There was no sign of it, so maybe it had fled the mountain. Maybe.

* * *

"Thank you Tauriel." Kili said, looking up at the elf from behind his dark lashes with a genuine smile on his face unlike his mischievous smirk or grins. He even seemed to be blushing as she tended to the cuts and injuries that he had collected in the spat with the orcs and since the beginning of their journey.

Aella was stood in the corner of the room observing it and listening to their surroundings in case of another attack. Her right hand never left one of her daggers whilst the rest of her weapons and belongings were slumped on the floor next to her. It seemed that they were safe, for now.

She sighed and relaxed slightly not sensing any immediate danger and instead watched Kili trying to flirt with Tauriel. So far it seemed to be working out for him as he proceeded to tell her stories of their quest, despite some elaboration and extra details to make certain parts more interesting and flamboyant.

"My brother. Always the charmer." Fili said quietly as he sidled up next to Aella in the corner. They shared a small laugh and continued to watch the pair. "He's probably not used to making an effort to get a girl to like them. They usually jump at his feet."

"And you don't have anyone waiting for you back home?" Aella asked softly smiling at him in the dim light from the lanterns and small fireplace.

"No not really. There was a girl I guess but not anymore. Besides she probably didn't know who I was, and if she did she would've forgotten about me by now." He sighed sadly but smiled anyway.

"Fili, heir to Erebor, line of Durin; I highly doubt she would've forgotten about you." He just shrugged and Aella gave a light laugh at his self-doubt. Whoever this girl was she was wrong to not like him. He was caring, selfless and brave anything a girl would want out of a husband, right? "Anyway, I've seen you sneaking looks at Bard's daughter."

"What? No I haven't, I don't know what you're talking about." He said very defensively but at that moment he had been looking at her. Watching her from across the room as she helped Tilda with something.

"No need to get defensive." Aella simply smiled and he gave her a glare, not liking that he was the one being teased when it was normally him teasing her. "I guess your family is becoming very multicultural."

He shoved her shoulder gently and they both burst out into soft chuckles, looking over at where Kili was still flirting relentlessly with Tauriel. Aella's mind wandered to Thorin, hoping he was alright and they had made it safely inside the mountain.

* * *

Well, he was inside the mountain, just not exactly safe.

Their infiltration had gone swimmingly. Not only had Smaug been wakened but he was now charging around Erebor chasing the dwarves in a more vicious game of tag. Upon walking into the mountain, Thorin had been amazed at the treasury and felt like he never wanted to leave it. But when Bilbo said that they had to get out his need to stay grew, until a giant dragon appeared from behind one of the pillars and they ran.

When they had found the charred bodies of innocent dwarves, Thorin's mindset changed and he suddenly decided that he would not fall to the dragon hunting them down. If he was going to die, he was going to die honorably, although he would've prefered to have lived a while longer.

As Thorin pulled himself up the mismatched stone casting he could vaguely hear Bilbo's conversation with the beast below.

"No you cannot go to Lake Town." Bilbo ordered. It seemed out of all the people in the world; only fussy and comfort-loving Bilbo would have the courage and the audacity to tell a dragon what it could and couldn't do. Thorin felt a stab of fear at the though, surely Smaug wouldn't go to Lake Town, where his two nephews – and heirs – Aella and Oin were, all sat unaware of the possible destruction awaiting them.

"You care about them do you?" Smaug hissed, his long neck coiling around to face the bumbling hobbit on the floor that was looking rather exasperated like he was dealing with a stubborn child not a dragon. The exact beast that caused him to faint back in Bag-End at the thought of its fire melting the flesh off of him in the blink of an eye. "Then you can watch them die."

"Here you witless worm!" Thorin shouted from atop the finale of his master plan. He was not going to let it go to the wooden town and destroy the three people he loved most in the world. "I am taking back what you stole." He announced, authority ringing in his voice.

The rest was a haze of memory to Bilbo, all the images blurring into one as he watched the scene take place. The stone…thing that Thorin was stood on broke away to reveal a large Golden dwarf. Smaug leaned forward in awe of the colour, a new treasure to add to his collection. But the statue began to morph and sink into itself flowing across and onto the dragon coating it in the hot metal as he sank to the floor with a roar getting lost under the golden tsunami.

Bilbo sighed out in relief. Sweet victory flowed into Thorin via a smile as he watched the dragon disappear.

In that moment everything was good, everything was as it should be. They had won back the mountain and killed the dragon. But the relief, victory and cheers quickly dispersed as Smaug erupted from the floor storming away from them gold falling off him as his steps caused tremors.

"Revenge!" He screeched angrily. "I will show you revenge!"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

All was quiet in Lake Town. But then a terrible rumble broke that silence and for some reason everyone looked to Aella horror in their eyes. Along with the earthquakes and deep vibrations that lightly shook the house another person burst through the door. She lept across the room, blade at the ready and pushed it against the person's neck ready to slice it open. She was not taking any chances after the orc attack.

Bard looked down at her in startled confusion at the violence taking place on him, when he saw Aella he relaxed a little, even more so when she pulled away.

"Sorry." She mumbled, putting the dagger behind her back but not loosening her grip. "Reflexes, you know." But he had already forgotten it as his youngest daughter ran into his arms soft tears falling from her eyes in fear.

"The dragon. Is it going to kill us?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking and he looked down at her in his tight embrace.

"Not if I kill it first." He announced looking around the room at the other faces. Some were clearly scared, even the dwarves who were expecting it. But looking at the two other unfamiliar woman in his home neither of them seemed scared at all, unless they weren't showing it.

"We need to evacuate." The elf said calmly but sternly as a roar broke through the tension it was much closer and louder then the muffled rumbles.

"It's coming here." Aella said, not even looking out of the window she could sense its presence. Bard reached up and grabbed something from what looked like a herb rack, but pulling it down it turned out to be a long black arrow. The whole room gasped even if the gasper didn't know why they were gasping, they just knew the item was of significant importance and that it was a mighty weapon.

"Bain, stay with your sisters, keep them safe, get out of the town." Bard said, but his son just shook his head.

"I'm coming with you Da." He said confidently and grabbed his coat along with his sisters who were both preparing to leave despite their fear. Bard just sighed, he didn't want to start an argument and he knew that his son would follow him anyway.

"Aella, we need to go now." Fili grabbed Aella's arm, pulling her back to reality as another roar cascaded from above them. "Aella! Come on we need to go! It's here!" His fear was evident but like Bain she shook her head at him.

Instead of running from the house with him she grabbed her saddle from the floor and threw it into his arms. He looked at her confused with wide eyes.

Screams could now be heard from outside the house and a horrifying orange glow flashed into the room through the window which should've been black like the night. Another roar and the sounds of wings swiping through the air from above.

"Aella what-?" Fili began.

"Go. Get out of here. Take the rest of them and get out of here." She said sternly, walking to the stairs that led to the dock beneath the house. Fili hurried behind carrying the saddle and Aella's weapons, everything slowly started to click together.

Tauriel and Kili were helping the girls onto the boat, but their heads kept flicking around to watch as the dragon, that they'd only ever heard about in stories was causing destruction to the little wooden town and fire blazed up around them.

"Aella you can't! It's too dangerous for you, you of all people know that!" Fili shouted to her as he once again grabbed her arm and confronted her, trying to ignore the chaos that surrounded them.

"If I don't do this more people will die. Besides, since the last time, my power has grown stronger – I can feel it. Now get on the boat, forget about me and go." And with that she left. Fili stood standing as he watched her form run around a corner before his brother practically pulled him into the boat next to him.

* * *

"Poor souls." Bilbo said as they watched the fire light up the defenseless wooden town. He glanced around as the rest of the company watched on with solemn faces, the dark shadow of Smaug flashing across the sky through the flames.

Thorin was the only one not with them. He was, instead stood away from the company and was watching the mountain with a sort of mad look in his eyes, only briefly flashing his gaze to the burning town.

"Wait! What was that?!" Bilbo said as he watched the town, squinting in the darkness. The others looked at him in confusion. "I saw something! Something flew up into the air, it was gold… Oh no."

Their faces instantly went shades paler at the realization. Their friend, a company member, was going to face a dragon despite it being life threatening for her.

* * *

Aella climbed onto one of the roofs of the houses and looked around for the beast. Her hair was flowing and rippling out behind her in the wind and the fire making it shine even brighter whilst the rest of her was just a silhouette against the bright flames licking at the houses below. Smaug landed on one of the houses in front of her, not noticing she was there as in proportion to his gigantic body she was merely an ant.

"Hey!" She shouted above the screams, her voice full of anger and determination. The dragon's head turned from where he was busy crushing a house with his body and burning a walkway.

* * *

**_A/N: Not very good at these sorts of scenes so imagine the dragon fight in the first How to Train Your Dragon. Thanks hope you enjoy my bad writing anyway!_**

* * *

"Who are you?" He rumbled back his head jolting forward with the pronunciation of the words and his lips curled up into a wicked smile barring some of his deadly fangs.

"My name is Aella." She announced although her voice shook slightly from the power surging through her body, waiting to be released. "And I'm here to end your disgusting life. Not much of a mighty enemy to fear if you only kill innocent and defenseless people, no you're just a bully. If you want a real challenge and to prove that you truly are a beast to be feared then you'll fight me."

Her eyebrow raised at her proposition, knowing that she would have to taunt him away from the town that was slowly becoming a wreckage due to the spreading fire.

"A challenge. Well this won't be too hard will it." He took a step towards her, crushing another wooden building as he moved. But much to his surprise she smirked at him and suddenly became a blur of gold as she lept into the twirling around, her new golden scales glittering and reflecting on the lake. Her wings opened up and she flew high into the sky, pushing the air down underneath her powerfully as she flew higher.

Smaug followed her with a roar but when he reached the sky she was gone, her treasure no where to be found in the black smoke. Another angry roar ripped from his throat as his wings flapped to stay hovering whilst his head flicked around the sky looking for his challenger.

Aella ascended high into the sky, taking note of Bard stood on the bell tower with an arrow poised and Bain stood behind him holding the black arrow. Looking down she saw Smaug flapping around confused and roaring in rage that he was being deceived.

Suddenly turning in the sky, she dived down towards him reaching deep inside and a roar ripped from her throat along with a flash and bite of lightning crackling from her jaw and hitting the other dragon in the wing creating a large hole in it, hidering his ability to fly.

The sky clapped and flashed with the white light slashing out of her and onto the other dragon, her speed causing him to not see her coming as he roared in anger and agony whilst she elegantly flew around him sending more lightning bolts towards him.

* * *

The rest of the town watched in fright as the black smoke was lit up and the roars ripped through the air. Still the townsfolk screamed and tried to run from the spreading fire engulfing their homes and lifestyle.

Fili glanced at the sky and the shape of Smaug lashing out as another shape hurtled towards him with another lick of bright whiteness. He gulped at the sight worried for his friend, surely she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Tauriel guided them on the boat through the burning town whilst Fili and Kili rowed them along and Oin looked after th girls who were fretting for there father. As they took a turn they saw Bard stood on the bell tower as flames crept up it but he had Bain positioned and a black arrow set on his sons shoulder.

Smaug was pretty much still in the air, his damaged wing making it harder and harder for him to saty flying but only his head flicked around for his enemy that kept disappearing and then hitting him again. His mark was on display, almost begging to be hit with an arrow.

Bard drew the bow back holding it tight and aiming it to perfection. Smaug let a wave of fire into the air to try and catch his attacker off guard but once again she was nowhere close to him and was too quick for him.

Bard, the man on the tower standing alone with his son, let the arrow loose.

Smaug let out a petrifying roar, loud enough so that the company could here him as if he was next to them. Bilbo had watched along with the rest of the company as another draagon had joined the sky and had flew in with lighting to agile for Smaug to catch.

But now Smaug flew up above the smoke where Aella was hiding in the air waiting for the next move. He thundered in pain and then anger as he saw the other dragon, the golden dragon, flying above him; and with his last ounce of energy he flew up to her and hit her hard with his foot sending her sprawling in the air until she turned to nothing.

The last roar came from his throat until his body went limp in the air and he fell to the lake along with the lifeless human body of Aella.

* * *

Back at the mountain they heard the dragon's last screech and then its body crashing into the lake taking several building with him.

"Wh...what was that? What happened?" Ori said as he shook in fear, his innocent eyes widening into two circles as he looked to the silent lake in bewilderment.

"They both fell, I saw it. It's dead." Bilbo said stepping forward. He was certain he had seen the red beast fall but where the golden version had gone he did not know. He looked back at the dwarves that were all looking at him expectantly. "Smaug is dead."

"By my beard, I think he's right!" Gloin said he too stepping forward and looking to the black lake with its pinnacle of fire bright in the middle, casting reflections on the ripples of the water.

"Look there! The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain."

"Aye, word will spread. Before long, every soul in Middle Earth will know the Dragon is dead!" Balin announced, confirming all the suspicions and that their quest had been complete.

They had succeeded in taking back Erebor. In taking back their homeland.

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**lovingthisbook : I can't deal with them dying either! So I doubt I will kill them. And thank you for your help with this chapter and the content proportions!**

**ggghhhaaarrr67: I hope this was alright despite the bad writing with the dragon bit! I was planning to do something like that anyway but thank you for your suggestion as it made me more confident!**

**So yeah. That happened. I'm really sorry about how awful the writing was and how long it took me to update and write this chapter. It was such an important chapter and I'm kind of disappointed with it but oh well, it's done now!**

**Oh and I started a new story (again). I'm sorry I couldn't help myself an idea popped into my head and I thought I'd write it. This won't stop the uploads on this and I'll try and make sure my updates get back on the regular instead of taking so long for me to do them so sorry about that!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


	26. A Glimpse of Death

**17,000 views! Which is absolutely amazing as well as 80 reviews and 79 followers! You guys are so awesome so thank you so much for showing your support!**

**Big Thanks to ****_LittleMissMikalson1, Hershey gurl, Cow-Lover2214 and hannahwhovianvolturisherlock _****for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because I do really want to thank you for your support as it's incredible that people are enjoying my writing and are willing to support me and wait for updates that can sometimes take a while and are frequently irregular! **

**Chapter 26 – A Glimpse of Death**

* * *

"Aella!" Kili shouted joining in with his brother who was already stood and looking around the pebbled beach and through the other people thankful for their lives. "Aella!"

Oin joined the two craning their necks to get a better overview of the shore lined with bodies alive or dead, they couldn't tell. More and more people were dragging themselves from the water and collapsing on the floor, breathing heavily; others were handing out blankets to those in need and had already started on building a 'refugee' camp. The fire was slowly dying in the town but some flames lingered until every inch of wood had been turned to ash and drained of life.

Their clothes were dripping wet and hanging low from the waist down since they had waded to the shore from the boat, carrying Sigrid and Tilda so they didn't get wet and cold. Tauriel had led them away and they were currently screaming for their father who had gone missing in the escape and they were hoping, praying that he was alive and unhurt.

"Why me!?" The slimy greasy man screeched as he clawed at the pebbles half in the lapping waters half out. Kili glanced at him for a moment repulsed to find that he was still alive, if anyone should've died in the dragon fire it should've been Alfrid. But he pushed that dark thought down and rolled his eyes at the man continuing to demand help which no one would give him, and continued his own search for Aella.

* * *

The world slowed down. The orange warm glow merging with the black void of the lake and the white orbs that scattered the sky. Aella knew what was going to happen, she knew the risks and she knew she could possibly die. Over the course of the journey she had felt her power growing stronger along with her need to protect the company. An indication of this was the warm feeling she felt inside her and the glow of her hair grew brighter daily.

But now her strength had left her and the sky was slowly falling away from her and the flames were coming closer towards her peripheral vision. Her eyes had closed long ago as her heart quickened to a point where it wasn't beating but instead was simply one pulse. She didn't even feel the water rushing around her, comforting her body, softening the blow and wrapping around her in a tight embrace. Now all was black, and surprisingly warm bearing in mind the harsh weather conditions the Lake endured having only one season: cold.

A bright light, as white and inviting as the stars, faded over the darkness pulling her closer. Aella reached out to it with her last source of energy looking to the comfort from the secret pain ringing through her entire body. However a jolt ran through her and the white light drifted further away like it was being pulled from her despite its best efforts to reach her.

Suddenly everything changed, the darkness dispersed and she was met with bright orange flames flickering around her and the air was hot with only a bite of cold left. A tight arm was wrapped around her middle and using a cold and wet hand he less than gently hit her round the face to wake her fully from faint death.

"Aella. Aella can you hear me?" he said his voice clearly concerned but strong willed and he shook her lightly whilst kicking the waters depths to stay afloat.

"Is she alright?" Another voice joined the first, his much higher in pitch but just as worried. His voice was innocent but the pureness had been damaged with the bloodshed and horror he had all to recently experienced.

"She'll be fine if she wakes up. She's still alive." The original voice said calmly and sternly. "Aella!"

This time his plea worked and the lifeless body in his arms shook violently and her green eyes snapped open whilst her arms lashed out as she gasped for air. Screams rung through the air along with the menacing crackling of the fire but other than that the world seemed quiet, in shock, as if it was waiting for something to happen, for her to wake up.

Aella's eyes widened but she didn't shy away from the man whose face she recognized and his son to not be of any danger and she was glad they were alive.

"Bard." She breathed out and if they were not submerged she would've hugged him.

"What was that?" He asked clearly shaken about what she had done, or more precisely turned into.

"Save the questions for later we need to get to shore." Bain said surprising them both of his sudden rational leadership and prioritizing the right things.

With a little help from Bard, Aella joined them in swimming away from the burning town crumbling in on itself only to cause more steam and smoke to haze the air. When they reached the pebbled beach Aella practically crashed to the ground relishing in relaxing on the stones and not having to hold herself up or stop herself from drowning.

Turning her head slightly she saw the flames still burning into the night, but dawn was on the rise and soon the destruction would end its short but unforgettable reign.

The three of them decided to rest until sunrise before joining the other survivors and spent the time awake questioning Aella on her species and talking about the dragon's death and how they hoped the others were okay.

After Bard had shot the arrow and Smaug was busy creating a dramatic and drawn out death for himself the fire had reached the top of the bell tower. With nowhere else to go, Bard and his son were forced to jump from the building luckily hitting the water and missing the area where the dragon's body fell. However they _were_ close to where the small body of Aella was limply plummeting from the sky, her hairs golden glow dying, nearly diminishing as it hit the water.

Now she was curled in a ball of soggy clothes keeping her nice and cold whilst her hair sat in a tangled and broken halo around her head, gradually brightening with every second she slept. Bard waited for a while after the girl and his son had fallen asleep, he was quietly mulling over what Aella was but in the end he too gave in to the welcome arms of dreams.

* * *

The next morning the three set off further along the shore to where a large congregation of people was bustling about frantically in between screams of grief and pleas for help. They walked through the crowd silently assessing the situation and all looking for the people they wished were alive.

A woman from Lake Town was handing out blankets and passed by them swiftly handing one to Aella which she took with welcome arms but not without some surprise. "These are dry, you'll need one." Aella mumbled a thank you to the woman who gave her a double take and nodded slightly to her although the fear in her eyes was evident.

"Oi! Give me one of them. I'll take my death in this cold!" the slimy man charged forward, pushing people out of the way in an attempt to reach the blanket woman. However she only acknowledged him by slightly turning her head to look at him whilst passing out more blankets.

"Oh, find your own! You're not in charge now, Alfrid Lickspittle." She almost spat his name and there was a clear hatred for the con man.

"That is where you are wrong. In the absence of the Master the powers seethes to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket!" he grabbed the end of the blanket and tried to take it from the woman by force but she snatched it back away from his greasy hands and sneered back at him.

"Master's Deputy? Don't make me laugh. You're a sneak thief, more like. I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you." Aella, Bard, and Bain watched the showdown with raised eyebrows also aware of a crowd beginning to form around the scene.

"Maybe that can be arranged." Just as Alfrid moved to strike the woman Bard grabbed his shoulders and spun him round whilst Bain stuck his leg out underneath the teetering man causing him to fall flat on his back.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now." Aella stifled a giggle at the man looking bewildered and then enraged at the way he was being treated. The rest of the crowd laughed along with the humiliation of Alfrid, some even cheered a little, even more so when they realized it was Bard's doing.

"Da!" two young voices called in unison and they rushed through the crowd and into the small circle. The voices belonged to Bard's daughters who immediately leapt into their father's tight embrace, small tears threatening to fall with joy. He whispered some words of reassurance to them both and the crowd seemed to watch the reunion with small smiles, glad that somebody had no losses.

"It was Bard! He killed the _dragons_! I saw it with me own eyes. He brought _both_ beasts down. Struck them dead with Black Arrows!" A man called from the gathering followed by a ripple of cheers from the others.

"You've saved us all, bless you." The blanket woman placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked around at them all modestly, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment at the attention. Aella had slowly sunk behind him hoping that none of them had realized that she was in fact the second dragon and had misunderstood her side of the fight and would therefore tried to kill her. But unluckily for her one particular man had noticed her actions and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her into the center of the circle.

"All hail King Bard! All hail the dragon slayer!" Alfrid shouted holding Aella's wrist in one hand and raising Bard's in another. But his sarcastic and angry tone silenced everyone and Bard snatched his hand back to himself. "But you are forgetting, there were two dragons in the sky."

At this everyone began murmuring and almost agreeing with Alfrid's statement despite not wanting too. They watched on to see what would happen next and to see what it had to do with the mysterious girl they had all seen as part of the Dwarvish company that bought the dragon upon them in the first place. However one man already knew.

"I saw it! He shouted stepping to the front of the ring and pointing towards Aella with a fat finger. "I saw her on the roof talking to the dragon! I then saw her turn into a dragon herself and help burn the town down!" He proclaimed and there came a lot of angry shouts and agreement along with backup evidence and other witnesses that claimed to have seen the same thing.

"What- no!" Aella said her head whipping around frantically as more people were verbally abusing her and threatening her. "I didn't- I was trying to kill Smaug!"

But despite her best efforts to reason with the people and explain what actually happened they didn't seem to notice or care about what she had to say. They only cared for what they 'saw' and wanted her dead.

"Monster! Abomination! Beast! Freak!" Where only a couple of names that were shouted in her direction and she struggled against Alfrid's grip which grew ever tighter around her wrist. But even if she managed to slip away from him she was surrounded by angry people that would kill or beat her if she came anywhere near them, some even had pitchforks ready.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" Bard shouted over the rabble and the crowd instantly fell silent and their eyes fixed on him but their outraged frowns and scowls stayed where they were. "What she says is true! Do not let Alfrid put thoughts into your mind! If it weren't for her I wouldn't have been able to shoot Smaug down! She is the real savior not me!"

At Bards proclamations Aella's wide eyes went from fearful to disbelief. Yes he was potentially saving her from being run-through with a garden tool but he was placing glory on her and a title she did not want or in her eyes even deserve. This was when the blanket woman stepped forward revealing that what she had seen was the truth and that Aella had saved the town and its people from more possible destruction.

"If anyone's the monster here it's you Alfrid!" She shouted turning on him and helping Aella out if his grasp, he looked at her scared and tried to sprout more nonsense that Aella was a danger to them all, which she could be if he carried on the way he was, but no one was believing him anymore.

"To King Bard and Queen Aella!" One haggard man said and despite their efforts to deny the fact that they weren't together and that neither of them wanted to be King or Queen of anything they weren't heard over the cheers for them and the insults thrown at Alfrid as he was pushed out of the circle completely.

Aella smiled though as Tilda thanked her for saving them all and as the crowd dispersed she saw the three dwarves looking at her with exhausted grins, sighing in relief that their companion was alive despite the risk she took. They ran over and embraced in a big group hug all smiling that they had all made it.

They were just about to leave and whilst Kili was saying his farewells to Tauriel, Aella noticed Alfrid slumped down on his own and from a distance it almost looked like he was crying. She shook her head and rolled her eyes but walked over to his sorry form anyway and cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"What do you want?" he snapped glaring at her but she stayed unfazed and calm by his clear aggression towards her.

"I just wanted to say sorry," She shrugged looking down at him softly. "about how they treat you, it isn't fair." His frown disappeared and he actually smiled thinking that someone maybe cared about his wellbeing.

"I'm the Masters councilor, I deserve to be treated with respect not like some peasant equal with them." He spat and she nodded her head sympathetically.

"You're right there. Once you've accepted your flaws Alfrid, no one can use them against me." She said kindly and he looked back at her slightly confused by what she said as its metaphor was above his level of intelligence.

"But what are my flaws?" he inquired and she just smirked back at him, answering and then turning around without a word to leave him to his own rage that he had been outwitted and insulted by a monster.

"Oh you have so many - but your main flaw is the fact that you're a dirty little shit."

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**GoddessNefertari18: I'm looking forward to that moment as well! I'm glad you liked it a I find fight scenes really hard to write!**

**ggghhhaaarrr67: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**So next update will be them going to Erebor and seeing Thorin in all his Gold-Sickness glory! Sorry this one was a bit of a filler but hey ho! And yes that was a Game of Thrones quote at the end, I feel no shame. :D Also sorry that that one was a bit shorter!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


	27. Come What May

**20,000 views…. What can I say oh my gosh THANK YOU! **

**Big Thanks to ****_Robinbird79, Ogregal, LOVEmiSSinvisiBLE and xxxMadameMysteryxxx _****for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because I do really want to thank you for your support as it's incredible that people are enjoying my writing and are willing to support me and wait for updates that can sometimes take a while and are frequently irregular! **

**Chapter 27 – Come What May**

* * *

After Aella's confrontation to Alfrid and she left him spluttering on the beach they began their last part of the journey to reach Erebor and their friends and family. They had come so far and they couldn't look back now, couldn't reconsider but as they began to row the wooden boat away from the refugee camp Aella found herself thinking of her own village burnt all those years ago and she found herself wanting to help the people that found themselves homeless. It seems like many people and races had no true place to live, nowhere was safe anymore. The dwarves were only just reclaiming Erebor, the race of Men was slowly beginning its collapse, races were beginning to die out and turn into unwanted legends; darkness and death truly was consuming the world.

The sun was nearly at its highest point, directly shining on them as they neared the shore of the far side of the lake, directly in front of the mountain. Fili and Kili were busy making small talk and laughing every so often whilst they rowed the boat with Oin steering. Aella had offered to help but they had refused her after all she had done in Lake Town and claimed that she still needed rest. So she sat quietly, alone to her thoughts – maybe she could tell Thorin the truth about Thranduil, she only hoped he would understand and not be angry.

Staring down at her hands she hadn't even realized when the boat scraped against the rocks and she swung herself over the side of the wood to help with pulling the boat up alongside the other two already beached peacefully.

They were the boats that had been used for the rest of the company a few days prior and taking a quick glance in she saw a tattered but clearly well-loved leather book. Picking it up and untying the small wooden clasp attached to the bindings she flicked it open to have a peek at its contents. The first thing she saw on the slightly stained paper was a picture of herself laughing by the fire. Aella's eyes widened and slightly teared up at the drawing, she had never seen anything like it and tracing her thumb over the pencil marks she clapped a hand to her mouth at the sign of affection and admiration that the owner had for her.

"Hey that's Ori's sketch book!" Fili called from behind her looking over her shoulder and she turned around with a smile, clutching the book to her chest protectively.

"I guess we should return it then." She smiled softly and walked over to the three dwarves ready to begin the short hike. Fili nodded at her and shoulder the provisions he had bought with him before striding up the grassy hill in front of them and through the trodden path that the others must've taken.

When they reached the top of the short hill they looked down at the last part of their journey, they had traveled across the world and it all came down to this. The Lonely Mountain and the plains that lay before it. They could only hope that everyone was safe and that the dragon hadn't killed any of their friends in the process of being waken.

"It's a two day trek." Fili announced surveying the land in front of them and judging the distance whilst looking up at the sun to see how much daylight they had left. "Providing everything goes to plan anyway." He said with optimism and a smile and just as he was about to take a step Aella placed a hand on his shoulder forcing him to look at her.

"I can get us there by nightfall." She said blankly and he was about to interrupt her but she ploughed on through preventing any words of protest from any of them. "You three did the hard work on the boat whilst I sat there like a log. Now we're going to get there by nightfall because frankly it looks like it's going to rain at some point and I'd much rather sleep with a roof over my head. Now will you come with me or will I be travelling there alone leaving you to the two day walk?" She raised an eyebrow at them and she only got a sigh and a grumbled 'fine' in response which she smiled at.

"Here take this." Aella practically threw the saddle at Kili who managed to get his hands out of his pockets in time to catch it despite the surprise of the item flying towards him anyways.

"Aella are you sure this is wise? I mean I know you said you felt stronger but after the whole dragon thing won't you be a bit, I don't know, depleted?" Kili asked looking down at the saddle and stroking the leather softly before glancing up at her.

"Oh shush, I feel great. Now I don't think a wolf will be bigger enough for all three of you, so maybe a horse again?" She looked around as if for confirmation at her decision but only got concerned faces, so she rolled her eyes and began the transformation.

Once in horse form she gently trotted around to get used to the sensation again and to make sure everything was fine and healthy. Then noticing the dwarves slightly agape mouths she shook her head tousling her golden mane unintentionally.

"Oh come on you've seen it before. Now get on so we can go." She said sarcastically and she led down on the floor to make it easier to mount them. Fili sat at the front holding two chunks of blonde hair for grip with his brother behind and Oin at the back; they promptly wrapped their arms around the person in front's middle and made sure their packs were out of the way.

"Ready?" Aella leant her head back to watch their response and when she got a nod from the blonde prince they set off at a slow pace and gradually picked up speed until Aella was thundering along in a gallop, her movements flowing and rocking the dwarves smoothly to give them a comfortable ride as they watched the scenery whiz past them and the pounding rhythm of her hooves fill their ears.

* * *

Like she had said, when they reached the bridge leading into Erebor, night was beginning to fall. Aella slowed to a trot and stopped on the stone bridge whilst the three dwarves dismounted, the golden glow lighting and orb around them in the darkness of the stars. After she had shape shifted back into her human form and had teetered for a while with Fili's arms for reassurance in case she fell, they looked into the ominous and silent darkness of Erebor.

It was like an Easter Egg that had been cracked, they were looking inside the veins of the mountain but it was drained of its blood and life; no dwarves, no sound, nothing. They glanced at each other briefly, worry and concern spreading across their features before they burst into a run to get inside the derelict rock.

"Thorin?! Bofur?! Gloin?!" Aella shouted along with the others and they ended up running thoruhg the entire company, but nothing was heard in reply. Oin was the only one that had the possibility of knowing where he was going but he was too slow for the others and so they ran blindly further into the mountain for any sign of life, or even death.

Suddenly Bilbo popped around the corner stopping them in their tracks and startling Kili who was at the front of the line along with his brother. His face was a contoured with worry and panic whilst his breathing coupled it with heavy intakes that dramatically lifted and dropped his shoulders. He didn't wait around to greet or faff with any niceties. No the hobbit was changed, and he got straight to the point.

**"**Stop! Stop! Stop! You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"We only just got here." Aella said confused and glanced at Fili who was equally unsure of what Bilbo was talking about.

"I tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Yet again Bilbo ignored the comment and ploughed on with his speech taking no note of what people were saying.

"Wh...what do you mean, laddie?" Oin spoke up stepping forward towards the disheveled hobbit in concern.

"Thorin! Thorin. Thorin, he's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this...it's this place. I think a sickness lies upon it." He gestured around madly to the stone walls only causing more confusion to the newcomers.

**"**A sickness? What kind of sickness?" The strange conversation continued but Fili wasn't listening. He had noticed something in the corner of his eye and squinted at it to try and get a better look of it. He began walking towards it in curiosity but he was frowning like he knew something wasn't right, his mind blocking out everything except his task.

"Fili? Fili Fili!" Bilbo called and the others ran after the prince and the hobbit. When they reached him though they saw him stood looking over a room full of gold, surveying the treasure room in solemn knowing. Suddenly a quiet chinking could be heard within the treasure and thy looked down to see Thorin walking among it in awe and lust of the gems surrounding him.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grieve." He muttered to himself yet the sound of his crazed voice echoed around. He looked up with a fire burning in his eyes and saw the dwarves watching him, inspecting him.

"Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thrór." He shouted waving his arms to gesture around the room with pride. He reached down into the dune of gold and picked up a ruby. As he stood he threw the treasure towards them for Fili to catch, but he did not look at the gem with the same want as his uncle did.

**"**Welcome, my sister's sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor."

* * *

After they had regrouped with everyone and gotten through the sudden excitement and hugs, the atmosphere fell back to a deathly and awkward tension. Aella tried to create small talk with some of the dwarves, once the true tale of how Smaug died had been revealed, but to no avail.

She found herself wanting to see Thorin. She found herself worrying about Thorin. And she found herself wondering where Thorin was.

She placed the mug of water down on the table and stood up making an effort to stretch her arms and back out. Other people were chatting amongst themselves about a variety of things so she saw a clear opportunity to sneak out for a snoop around. She was just walking to the door as quickly as possible when a hand gently came down on her shoulder stopping her.

"Where are you off to then, if I may ask?" Balin said quietly so only she could hear, he retracted his hand from her shoulder and fixed her with a questioning look that was somehow also full of knowledge and wisdom.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs for a bit." She lied trying her best to brush it off and leave the room so she could look for a missing dwarf. Balin only sighed and she knew he had seen through her lie but he did not stop her only leaned closer.

"Be careful, he's… well he's different at the moment." How he knew her intentions was beyond Aella but before she could ask him he gave her a sad smile and turned around to let her be.

* * *

Aella trudged down the halls checking around every corner but bidding herself to stick to the path lit by torches. She walked into an open hallway which led into a large room around the same size as the treasure room. The bridge she was stood on carried on for an eternity into a faint darkness but she could still make out the six statues looming over the walkway and the ominous throne that sat solitary in the distance.

That's when she noticed the figure walking into the light surrounding the throne. Hope filled Aella and she sped up her steps towards the person glad to see him again after all the ordeals they went through and the kiss they shared the night before.

"Thorin!" She smiled her walk turning into a run, her voice didn't seem to trigger anything though so she called again. "Thorin! Oh it's so good to see you!"

She broke her run though and halted her calls when she neared him. Her brow furrowed at his hunched figure whilst he snarled avoiding any eye contact.

"Who are you to come into my halls?" He growled finally turning around to look at her, his eyes filled with something indescribable and he swayed as if under some sort of spell until he was looking down at her with his teeth slightly bared. Aella snorted lightly at him completely forgetting Balin's warning and thinking it was all some kind of joke, expecting him to turn back from his prank and sweep her off her feet.

"It's me Aella. Oh it's so good –"

"I've never heard of you before." He cut her off abruptly his voice calm seemingly unbothered, but then something seemed to click and he tilted his head to the side. "Have you come here to steal from me?"

"What no, Thorin there's something I need to tell you. It's about Thranduil –" Once again she didn't get a chance to speak as he stepped forward and loomed over her cutting her speech off with just his intimidation let alone his speech.

"You've come to steal the Arkenstone! Thief!" He shouted in her face and before she had a chance to react the back of his hand connected with her face and sent her to the floor skidding on the stone towards the edge of the walkway on the brink of an inevitable death.

He stood over her and raised his fist with an angry snarl. Just as he was about to rain his hand upon her and possibly bring her another choice of death something stopped him. Thorin looked at her as she flinched ready and expecting the hit and something triggered beneath the haze over his eyes. His mad look of lunacy disappeared and he retreated from her bringing his fist into the clutches of his palm. He shook violently and flipped his head tears forming in his eyes.

Aella opened her eyes slowly in shock of the long wait and looked at him in terror as he cried something about him had changed, she knew this Thorin, she recognized him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Aella." He cried dropping to his knees and clutching his face in his hands whilst tears rolled down his cheeks. "I've tried to fight it I really have but I just can't!"

Aella stood and watched his sobbing form in confusion. Immedietly she remembered. She remembered everything Balin had warned her about and it all made sense. He was back to normal for the moment, well as normal as he could be in such a situation. She steeped towards him hesitantly and his tear stained face whipped out of his hands in anger startling Aella from the sudden movements.

"No! Stay away! Stay away from me, please!" He begged his eyes beginning to redden from crying but Aella did not listen. Instead she walked forwards more confidently and knelt down beside him.

"Hush… hush now it's alright. I'm here you're safe." She soothed wrapping an arm around his shoulder and he moved into her embrace willingly. His face was stuck into her shoulder and he trembled within her arms but she carried on rubbing his back gently and whispering to him in an attempt to calm him down.

"How can you love me?" He asked shakily from within her coat and he pulled his head out to look at her tears still dripping down his cheeks.

"Thorin I will always love you no matter what." She took his face in her hands and spoke seriously towards him, wiping a couple of tears away with her thumb softly. "So I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She added jestingly and he chuckled lightly giving a slight smile in retaliation to her warm and comforting one. Her golden hair shone lighting up the darkness that threatened to engulf them and creating a protective shield against the mind sickness.

"Will you… will you sing for me?" He asked nervously his tears slowly beginning to halt. Aella nodded and let him rest his head back onto her shoulder, once again wrapping safe arms around each other.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

She began quietly singing a lullaby her mother had taught her when she was young and his sniffling stopped to her gentle voice, his ears listening to every word and finding peace and comfort in them.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

Thorin began to relax, all the stress and tension the gold sickness was causing leaving him to fall into her embrace sleep slowly creeping in on the edges of himself.

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything thing_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I'll love you until the end of time_

The lyrics of her gentle song related so much to her feeling for Thorin and the situation they fiund themselves in. Aella smiled softly as she sang to the room her voice lightly echoing and filling the mountain with joy and hope that had previously been so dominated by death and horror.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

She finished her song and placed a light kiss to the top of Thorin's head and smiled lovingly when he only hummed in response his eyes finding it harder and harder to stay open as her song lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

"I promise I will give you everything. Come what may." She whispered and the two of them spent the evening in each other's arms, slowly drifting off in the hopeful silence and Aella's voice rolling around in their heads.

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**GoddessNefertari18: Ugh I hate Alfrid too! And yes, hopefully Aella will cure him!**

**Sarah March: Don't worry about it, I hope your exams went well I had a load recently as well! Thank you so much for all your support by the way!**

**Hannahwhovianvolturisherlock: Thank you so much I'm glad you enjoyed it! WE'll have to see about Thranduil though I might just keep him evil hee hee **

* * *

**So that happened. Sorry about the wait by the way struggled with this chapter. See you next time love you all! **

**BTW - The song at the end is Come What May from Moulin Rouge, great film love it too pieces and I thought the lyrics fit perfectly!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


	28. Honest Thieves Still Hold Secrets

**I'm sorry - 90 FOLLOWERS! Can I just address the fact that that is crazy amazing! Where are you all coming from?! But seriously I know I say it alot and probably bore you to tears with it but thank you so so much!**

**Sorry for such a long wait on this one I've been on holiday and it's all been a bit crazy recently! Hope you're all having a great summer though wherever you are!**

**Big Thanks to ****_nhokmiyu, Lillianagreen, Sesshomaru' .Mate, weighted, RockinRaverBay, 10acecard, Laradhel, EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI_** and**_Red-Butterfly4CAt _****for following me! **

**If you've followed me and I've accidentally missed you out please let me know! Or PM me because I do really want to thank you for your support as it's incredible that people are enjoying my writing and are willing to support me and wait for updates that can sometimes take a while and are frequently irregular! **

**Chapter 28 – Honest Thieves Still Hold Secrets**

* * *

Aella's eyes slowly began to glaze over as she absentmindedly stared at the blurred stone wall in front of her, the stale piece of bread in her hand forgotten about like its taste.

Thoughts were attempting to enter her brain but she pushed them out to concentrate on thinking about nothings and staying in blank space. However a deep voice with a hint of exhaustion trying to creep through the steady overtone pulled her from her non-existing moment.

"Ehem." The person cleared their throat and snapped Aella back into focus and she turned around slowly to look at the owner although she knew who it was.

"Thorin wants to see you." Dwalin said bluntly and she lazily nodded turning her eyes down to the bread she had begun to pick at with her fingers, the food slowly blurring as her eyes gave up on the details of life. The warrior dwarf turned without another word and walked down one of the darkening corridors of the desolate and eerie mountain leaving her in her own world.

The other members of the company were busy quietly building a wall of rubble in place of the entrance, occasionally mumbling to each other whilst blocking out the rest of the world piece by piece to leave them inside the ominous mountain.

"_Now_!" Dwalin shouted from within the walls his voice seeming parental with empathy trying to break through the sternness.

Aella groaned and threw the bread back onto the small bench with a clatter from it's rock like hardness. Rubbing her face and eyes as well as stretching out her back muscles which had become sore from lifting and carrying rubble, she stood up sighing once more.

Earlier that day Bard had visited the gates of Erebor, or now the precarious wall of rock, and spoke with Thorin through a small hole in the barrier. It didn't go quite to his plan as Thorin seemed to casually forget the promises he had made to the people in Laketown and basically rejected his claim to shelter and enough wealth to restart their lives.

Aella had wanted to protest and state that it was madness but Balin had shot her a look and shook his head at her solemnly so she was forced to watch in complete bafflement along with the rest of the company. Her and Bard had made a brief connection through the hole, both showing expressions of sympathy and understanding before he mounted his horse and galloped back to Dale.

She slowly walked down the hall, staggering to begin with from the stiffness of her legs, and followed the path further into the mountain. She knew where he would be. Where he always was, day and night. He missed sleep and food to spend his time gawking and lusting over gold and gems, weighing down on his mind even more.

And there he was, right where she expected him to be; his dark hair and shadow making him easy to spot within the glow of treasure. Aella's own physical and emotional light dampened at the sight of Thorin. It upset her to see him falling away from her but she told her self to stay strong and resilient for him, for them.

"Have you found it?" He asked lowly, not even doing her the grace to look at her or even acknowledge her. For all she knew he could be talking to himself, which wouldn't be a surprise at the present time as it was an activity he partook in regularly.

"Found what? The Arkenstone? Thorin I already told you I don't have it." She sighed becoming exasperated at the amount of times he had pestered her and the rest of the company if they had it despite the answer always being the same.

She walked down the jade steps towards the hills of coins that swallowed the stairs until they disappeared beneath the ocean of gold and treasure. Aella hesitated before stepping onto the coins looking warily at Thorin for any sign of sanity as he hazily looked at her, clearly unhappy with the answer she had given him.

"Have you not been looking?" He questioned starting soft but ending with the same delusional sternness as he observed her with his steely gaze.

"Well yes -" she had technically been looking but she was often distracted whilst rummaging through the treasure hold, besides she didn't even know what the overhyped rock looked like. But she wasn't allowed to explain for he cut her off, his voice fake almost recorded.

"And how has someone with your _abnormal_ talents not found it? You're lying to me." He questioned but answered it himself, or more accurately: jumped to the conclusion that he liked best in his madness.

_'Abnormal' thanks for that. Stop it, it's not the real Thorin... It still hurts though._

"I'm not lying. Come on Thorin, you know me, trust me I'm not lying. I honestly haven't found it yet" Aella tried to reason with him, maybe even to break through the haze over his mind that clouded his judgement.

She began to back away remembering what had happened the last time they had a confrontation ole this and her hand immediately went to her cheek. Her steps causing the coins to chink together some falling off the mountain in a golden landslide. Her eyes flicked to the courting braid in Thorin's hair; the one she should've put in and her own hand moved down to fiddle with her own, almost displaying it.

"I should never have trusted you." He said firmly, his eyes burning into hers with hatred. "Get out."

She didn't need to be told twice. All Aella wanted to do was to leave the room, although not without a death glare full of threats and warnings. But she still loved him. The inner struggle within herself tore at her heart and her brain, not being able to choose between loyalty and heartbreak or safety and heartbreak.

She hurried back out of the room tripping over a goblet and making s point at throwing the thing as hard as she could at one of the pillars to release her stress and anger. She would not cry though, it was not bad enough to cry yet. They would get through this together whether he was going to be a stubborn madman or not.

* * *

She took a walk through the mountain, walking down twists and turns. Anything to be alone and think, or at least to be away from the darkness that dragged over everyone.

Peering around one oft he stone corners she saw him sat on a rock turning a bright whiteness in his hands. A friendly face.

"Hello Bilbo." She said quietly so her words would not echo. She smiled softly at him as he clumsily tried to hide the object in a rush, causing her to gently laugh at his panicked expression.

"I know you've got it. You don't need to hide it from me, I won't tell." She smiled and walked towards him, perching on the bench beside him.

"Ah." He said awkwardly but a grateful smile crossed his face at her promise to keep him out of trouble. "How are you faring?"

"It's hard I'll admit. I just don't know what to do, how to help him." She admitted placing her chin in her hands and resting them on her knees. Bilbo knew she was struggling. Not only was it obvious when she was awake by her mannerisms but her nightmares had become more frequent and violent.

"You know, sometimes I see him instead of Azog in my dreams. It's _Thorin_ killing my brother, burning my home, destroying everything I used to love. I'm scared Bilbo. Im scared of him."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get a hold of everything. At least she had someone to talk to, someone to listen.

But Bilbo was not the only one listening. For hiding around the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation was Thorin's nephews. They had come to find them and bring them to dinner but stopped when they heard what Aella had to say. They glanced at each other sadly and turned, silently walking away from the conversation.

"Aella, I don't know what it's like to be in your situation but I can understand how it would make you feel." Bilbo said honestly, he would not tell her things that weren't true just to make her feel better because that wouldn't help the situation. "But we can't let him start a war."

"I know. But what can we do?" She asked, sitting upright again to hear what the hobbit had to say.

"Well we have the Arkenstone. Maybe we could give it to Bard as a sort of bargaining device?" He suggested bringing the stone back out of his pocket to show her, it's white glow mixing with her golden one.

"Well... It's better than just sitting here and doing nothing." She jested a small laugh falling from her. "Let's go now, while we have the light."

* * *

This was it. The deciding moment.

The company stood on the rock wall, kitted out for a battle and looked down at an entire army of elves clad in gold armor. The company had there own armor on; new armor that had been forged in Erebor before the dragon. For some, it fitted well and they looked like fierce warriors. But for others like Ori, they looked out of their depth in the metal and chain mail that swamped them.

Bilbo was sporting the Mithril shirt, that Thorin had gives him, underneath his jacket, whilst Aella wore the same armour that Arwen had gifted her when they were in Rivendell. Bilbo and Aella shared a nervous look as they stood beside each other and she reached down to give his hand a comforting squeeze.

"It'll be fine." She whispered, trying to ease the terror on his face.

"What have we done?" He asked shakily completely doubting their judgement about handing the King's Jewel over to Bard and _Thranduil_.

Even Bilbo didn't like giving the Elven King the stone, especially after what he had done to Aella. She had tried to forget it and had avoided taking part in the bargaining by staying outside the tent, waiting to carry Bilbo back to the Mountain in her wolf form.

No one had questioned the fact that a hobbit had come storming in on a large Golden wolf. Probably out of slight fear at the animals deadly features and size. They stayed out of the way even more when the unexpected Wizard greeted them with sad smiles. That was probably because they didn't want to know about the freak show going on with their camp.

But now they stood. Thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a skin changer. Not really the stuff of legends but they stood proud none the less.

Thorin glared down at the approaching elk, more so at its rider, and pulled out a large dwarves bow and shot an arrow at the animal's hooves. The act of defiance and defence made Thranduil smirk as he lifted a finger and the whole front section of his army raised their own bows to point at the people standing in Erebor. The arrows caused most of the company to duck behind the wall, but two remained.

Thorin and Aella.

Thorin stood out of pride and also to show strength and that he had no fear for the elves and their fancy weapons. Aella stood for the same reasons but with slightly different morals. She would not show weakness towards him again. She would show that even after what he did to her, she was not scared and only raised an eyebrow at him.

Thranduil smirked at the pair, and grinned when he saw Aella flashing her a wicked wink. He lowered his pinky, keeping his eyes trained on her whilst his army packed themselves away behind him. Bard only rolled his eyes at the power display and the two enemies trying to one-up each other. His gaze also met Aella's and he gave her a small nod which she mirrored.

"We've come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Aella was whisked away from her greeting and back to the main event. Thranduil was no longer looking at her but the sly grin remained on his face as he watched Thorin's contort in confusion.

**"**What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing." He stated angrily after the original doubt.

_Oh this is not going to go well is it…_

**"**We have this." Bard pulled the familiar white jewel out of his pocket letting the world see it's beauty. Aella's eyes widened at the otherworldly aura it held but then settled her eye line elsewhere whilst the dwarves stayed captivated by it.

"They have the Arkenstone. Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king." It surprised everyone that it was Kili to speak up first and defend his Uncle and company. It was even more surprising when they registered the venom coming from his usual happy-go-lucky optimistic tone that seemed remarkably out of place within his character.

"The King may have it, with our good will." Bard returned the stone to the safety of his pocket, its light being smothered by the thick woollen cloak. "But first he must honor his word."

_"_They're taking us for fools. This is a ruse, and a filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this Mountain, it is a trick!" The poison seemed much more homely coming from Thorin, but Aella was barely listening as she zoned out the world around her blurring as she willed the situation to move on without any complications or trouble from either party.

"I-it's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." Bilbo interrupted cautiously his nerves becoming obvious as everyone turned to face him with frowns of disbelief but Aella simply shut her eyes.

_Oh shit. _

"You?" It almost sounded as if Thorin was mocking the poor hobbit with his harsh and insulting tone.

"I took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would steal from me?"

"Steel from you? No, no. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin let a rumbling chuckle before his face turned into one of hatred. "Your claim, you have no claim over me, you miserable rat!"

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..."

"But what, thief?" Thorin advanced slowly on Bilbo pushing a few of the dwarves aside until there was a clear space between them.

"You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin." Bilbo's confidence grew until he was refraining from shouting but the passion behind his words was reflected within every company member, knowing the truth and admiring the hobbit's courage to voice it.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty._" _He then turned to address the dwarves and Aella stood next to Bilbo, once again giving his hand a reassuring squeeze to prepare themselves for whatever would come next. "Throw him from the rampart!"

None of the dwarves moved, blatantly refusing to carry out the order. "Did you not hear me?! I will do it myself."

Thorin moved to grab Bilbo in his fit of anger but Aella stood between the two of them and bought her forearm up to meet Thorin's throat stopping him in his tracks. He looked at her in anger but slight confusion at her allegiance to the hobbit and that she was willingly putting herself in harm's way for him. But their focus was once again distracted, this time resuming at the people left waiting for the scrap to be over.

"It seems your little whore has found her strength." Thranduil's silky wicked voice met the dwarves and the comment only raised anger within them whilst Aella gritted her teeth in an attempt to ignore it.

"Don't you dare call her a whore!" Dwalin roared down at the smug elf who only smirked back.

"Oh but she is a whore. Aren't you Aella? You're my little whore. It was such a shame you escaped, I'm sure we would have both enjoyed it if you stayed for another night." He said innocently completely and utterly aware of what he was doing and the affect he was having on her and the dwarves.

"I'm not your whore!" Aella growled, taking her arm away from Thorin to fully address the elf, rage bubbling up inside her, currently overwhelming shame.

"Aella what is he talking about?" Fili asked quietly speaking for the whole of the company.

"Oh you didn't tell them?" Thranduil asked still smirking but playing the innocent.

"They didn't need to know." She spat back, only causing more murmurs of confusion to run around the dwarves.

"I think they _do_ want to know. Shall we tell them about how I rescued you from orcs on that river bank and took you back to my Kingdom; how I gave you medical treatment and bought you back to health; how you came into my room that night naked and straddled me; and how you begged and screamed for me to fuck you over and over again like the little slut you are. Shall we tell them?"

"What! Aella is this true!?"

But Aella blocked out the shouts of surprise and floods of questions as she let her eyes burn into Thranduil's, tears threatening to fall as her face burned as hot as the rage she felt.

"You liar!" She screamed breaking through the chaos the false description had caused. But she had no time to reveal the truth and uncover the false accusations as a hard slap sent her sprawling backwards and Thorin loomed over her seething with betrayal.

"After all this time! After everything you said and did! You traitorous bitch! Azog should have killed you and your monster kind along with your _abomination_ of a brother!" He shouted and all anyone could do was stare and gasp at the words uttered.

Thorin turned back around to face the outside world but was crashed against the wall fiercely, Aella's forearm once again finding itself at his throat although this time with a lot more force as she slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever speak about my brother like that!" Her teeth clashed together like an animals as the wolf inside her threatened to come out and rip the dwarf to shreds. Fear flashed across Thorin at the outrage and hatred spilling from her snarls. "You're half the man Branko used to be!"

Suddenly he found his strength again and he pushed her away punching her hard in the jaw. "I'm ten times the man that filth was!"

The ferocious roar from Aella practically shook the earth as she lunged for him about to transform but to strong arms grabbed her waist before she could reach him. Hot tears were now raining from her eyes and her heart burst within in as Dwalin firmly held her back. She flicked around to see Bilbo scurrying down the wall to join Gandalf and she wished she could join him despite the then close proximity to the elven king.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards! Or Shire rats! And mutated beasts! Take her to the dungeons." Thorin announced, harshly glaring at the three people involved in his statement and signalling for his friend to dispatch of the angry girl.

**"**Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard asked, trying his best to remain calm and diplomatic despite the sympathy and upset he felt for Aella and the hobbit. Thorin looked over the horizon, choosing to ignore him for the time being. "Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?"

Just as Thorin was about to speak an answer a large black raven landed on the wall in front of him, and handed a rolled up letter to the King. Aella looked at the paper and instantly understood the meaning and predicted his answer.

"No! Thorin No!" She screamed, squirming and kicking against the burly dwarf who was attempting to drag her away. She raised her elbow and bought it down on Dwalins face breaking free from his iron grip and lashing out towards Thorin only to be grabbed again by Fili who moved to help the warrior dwarf in his effort of resisting her flailing.

"Stop! Thorin _please_!" She continued to scream, doing her best and using all her force and energy to get to him whilst tears ran down her red cheeks.

"I will have war."

* * *

**In response to the reviews:**

**GoddessNefertari18: So less of a Pitbull vs Poodle and more of a tag team against her! But Thranduil has yet to meet sane Thorin so that could/will be a completely different story!**

**Sarah March: Aw I love finding the songs because it's surprising how many fit and I just want to create a musical for the Hobbit!**

**10acecard: Oh my gosh thank you! I'm so glad you like it and have noticed about the other dwarves! And at the moment I don't think I'm gonna let Thorin die but I guess we'll have to find out *laughs manically* - sorry.**

* * *

**I'm sorry if that last bit doesn't make much sense - It sounded and works out a lot better in my head!**

**Okay I may have asked this before I may not havebut I need your guys suggestions: Do you want either Fili or Kili to die? ****_(Personally I'd rather not because of the grief it caused me in the cinema – literally floods) _****But if you guys have suggestions for their plotlines in terms of that situation let me know!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this!**

**xx**


End file.
